Mi deseo es que vuelvas
by Sakurai Alighieri
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde la despedida en las escaleras de aquel hospital, después de meditarlo mucho Terry se arma de valor, mandando una carta a Candy y al no obtener respuesta toma la decisión de ir en su busca.. El invierno ha llegado nuevamente y la navidad esta cerca... ¿Que hará Candy al verlo de nuevo? con fragmentos del CCFS
1. Chapter 1

_El tiempo parece estar moviéndose lento hoy.._

 _El sol de invierno está por salir..._

 _Y yo quiero..._

 _Que el tiempo y las cosas vayan rápido..._

 _..._

 **Estación de Trenes New York**

 **Invierno 1920**

...

El sonido del tren que estaba saliendo de la estación, hizo que su corazón, diera un vuelco llenándose este de impaciencia. La gente ajena pasaba junto a él y eso le llenaba de alegría, ya que desde tiempo atrás, hubo soñado con iniciar con ese viaje... Nerviosamente de sus ropas, saco la cigarrera, de la cual extrajo un cigarrillo, encendiéndole rápidamente antes de abordar ese tren, saboreando lentamente la bocanada de aire caliente que provenía de él.

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que la vio la ultima vez, que de solo pensar en ello, aquellos fantasmas de años anteriores, volvían para atormentarle...

Durante esos años de ausencia, siempre se hacia las misma preguntas.

La pequeña Candice White... ¿Le habría dejado atrás?.. Ella, más que nadie merecía ser feliz, y mucho le disgustaba la idea de que él no había sido la persona que podía brindarle aquella felicidad.

Esa noche de invierno en donde se despidieron, aquellas lagrimas que la rubia pecosa oculto de él, bajo el flequillo de su cabello y que al igual que ella, trataba de hacer mismo, solo para afrontar con un poco de dignidad aquella cuestión de honor de la que no se creía capaz de escapar, quedándose ahí inmóvil para cuidar de la salud y bienestar de Susana... De solo recordarlo, su corazón se retorcía por no haberle dicho esa noche, aquellas palabras que desde mucho tiempo atrás nacían en su corazón...

-Éramos tan jóvenes... –Dijo en un suspiro para luego apagar el cigarrillo abordando el tren, volviéndose a ensimismar, en aquellos recuerdos..

-Que habrá pasado contigo pequeña pecosa? Ya han pasado 5 años...

...

 **Chicago 14 de Diciembre de 1920**

...

La noche había caído, y después de un duro día de trabajo en la clínica, regresaba a su casa.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Chicago, miraba curiosa por las vitrinas de los escaparates, la ciudad estaba creciendo y las tiendas cada vez lucían más llamativas debido a la época del año, la navidad estaba cerca y las calles estaban relucientes con los motivos de la tan esperada temporada... Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo, después de haber afianzado un poco más su bufanda, ya que clima frio, se había recrudecido días atrás por el invierno.

Al ver sobre uno de los escaparates, miro su reflejo... sus cabellos eran más largos y su complexión era mucho más delgada a comparación de años atrás, dejando ver así en ella el paso del tiempo mostrándose como ya una joven adulta...

Al pensar en ello no pudo evitar dejar escapar suspiro lleno de melancolía, al notar que por la calle caminaban tantas parejas de enamorados, evocando sin querer el recuerdo de aquel joven rebelde inglés... Preguntándose, que era lo que Terry haría en ese momento, sobre las cosas y las personas que estarían junto a él, para luego desechar todo ese tren de pensamientos y sonreír como si nada de eso hubiera surcado su mente, solo pidiendo dentro de sí, que él estuviera bien ...

-Menos mal, que falta poco... –Dijo al momento que levemente sonrió y continuaba con su camino, llegando así pronto a su casa...

Cuando estuvo bajo el resguardo de su hogar, prendió la calefacción y la tetera mientras ordenaba la correspondencia que recién había sido entregada. Las tarjetas de navidad de sus amigos y conocidos, comenzaban a llegar, junto a algunas cartas de sus seres queridos...

-Me alegra que este año podre ir al hogar de Poni para pasar las fiestas con los niños.. –Pensó después de revisar las cartas y no encontrar en ellas, la invitación de los Andley o su sello insigne...

Era un alivio que ese año se pudiera relajar, sin tener que estar a la defensiva con sus familiares políticos, más que nada los Leagan, ya que dadas la fechas, se reunían con los Andley en una cena especial la noche de navidad...

\- No veré este año los aristocráticos rostros de Elisa y de Neil... –Sonrió picara ante esa idea para luego centrarse en sus pensamientos-

La familia Andley era muy reservada con ella, desde que Albert años atrás asumió el liderazgo de ella su vida se había vuelto, de cierta manera tranquila. El velaba por ella y cada vez que estaba de visita en la casa señorial, los Leagan cuidaban mucho de su lengua.. Incluso Sarah, media sus comentarios ácidos, ante la presencia del joven cabeza de familia...

Siempre que se encontraba con Albert, le pedía que dejara su trabajo y regresara a la casa principal de la familia, mas cada vez que lo hacía, obtenía la misma respuesta negativa...

No veía el porqué regresar, aun lugar en el cual no era bien recibida, la tía abuela a duras penas la tomaba en cuenta en los menesteres de la familia, sin mencionar la molestia que tenia por el reciente matrimonio de Archie con Annie...

A su parecer, no veía conveniente a forzarla a soportar su presencia, mas por su edad y su salud que estaba delicada.

Apenas había suspirado tranquila, cuando uno de los sobres llamo su atención...

La carta que venía del hogar de Poni, parecía un poco más gruesa de lo normal. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a recibir muchas tarjetas de los niños del hogar, días antes había notificado a la señorita Poni, que no era necesario enviarlas ya que quería recibir cada una de ellas de su respectivo dueño el día de Navidad.

Picada por la curiosidad, abrió el sobre del cual otra carta se desprendía.. Una con el sello postal de New York...

Sus manos por un momento temblaron, al venirle a la mente aquella persona añorada por tanto tiempo de hermosos ojos azules... Su corazón la traiciono, latiendo tan pesadamente que sentía que sus piernas no podían sostenerla más...

Corriendo al sofá más cercano, se dejo caer pesadamente mientras abría la hoja doblada que tenia la cuidada caligrafía de la señorita Poni..

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 _Illinois a 1 de diciembre de 1920_

 _Querida Candice..._

 _Desde hace un mes llego a nuestras manos, esta carta. Aunque tenemos sospechas de quien puede ser su remitente, no quisimos esperar más, por ello te la hago llegar. Como cada año vienes a esta, tu casa antes de las fechas decembrinas, pensamos que era lo correcto ponerla en tus manos cuando llegaras. Pero a causa de que retrasaste tu visita, creo que es conveniente que estés enterada ya que puede ser un asunto urgente..._

 _Espero que esta carta, te traiga solo buenas noticias y bendiciones que desde aquí, María y Yo, rezaremos fervientemente para que así sea..._

 _Con cariño.._

 _Pauline Giddings_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aun sin saber que pensar, al enterarse que aquella carta, tenia algunos meses de ser escrita, trato de controlar sus emociones... la carta escrita, que estaba ahora en sus manos podría ser de 3 posibles personas...

Desde hacía unos años atrás, mantenía correspondencia con Karen, mas era ilógico que ella mandara correspondencia al hogar de Poni ya que ella mantenía su dirección actual. Podría ser también la Señora Baker pensó después de un segundo, al recordar la carta anexada con boletos, para mirar actuar a Terry cuando había llegado a su cúspide con su actuación protagónica en Hamlet, pero al igual que con Karen, ella, la señora Baker no tenía la dirección de aquel lugar...

Su corazón latió mas, a tal grado que pensaba que no podía respirar, la sensación de opresión que le sobrecogió era tan fuerte, que no podía calmarse rápido... Con manos trémulas, giró el sobre para revisar bien la dirección del remitente y salir de una vez por todas, de todas esas dudas que le estaban embargando...

Encontrando en ella escrita aquella caligrafía que no podía olvidar...

-Es de Terry...! -Dejo escapar de sus labios en un murmullo -

Estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando el sonido de la tetera le asusto haciendo que casi botara la carta...

-Basta Candy! no actúes como tonta, es solo una carta no hay razón para ponerse así —Se regaño mental mente mientras hacia un mohín al igual que trataba de calmar su atribulado corazón... centrándose una vez más en abrir el sobre, antes de que nuevamente el temor le sobrecogiera...

Al hacerlo, el aroma de la colonia de Terry, que quedaba impregnado en el papel, llego de lleno... aspirando inconscientemente su aroma, evocando así su presencia..

" _Solo basto un momento para recordar las tantas veces, que compartimos en la falsa colina de Poni, en Londres... a tal grado mis emociones me hicieron sentir a través de sus palabras, escuchar el sonido de su voz..._

 _Abro la hoja, mientras mis ojos se empañaban, embargada por mis sentimientos y la incertidumbre, al no entender del todo, el contexto de sus palabras... "_

.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.

 _New York a 25 de Agosto de 1920_

 _Querida Candy..._

 _¿Cómo estás?... ha pasado un año desde que murió Susana... Estuve planeando en ponerme en contacto contigo después de que pasara solo unos cuantos meses, pero varios meses han pasado por mi indecisión..._

 _Candy... Nada ha cambiado en mí..._

 _Pondré esto en el correo... no sé si esta carta te llegara o no, pero si lo hace, quería asegurarme tu lo supieras..._

 _T.G_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Acerque la carta a mi pecho mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, esperando con ello no mojarla y estropear el papel...

¿Qué se supone que debería de pensar?.. A que se refería con que nada ha cambiado en él?... Seria, que quería dejarme en claro, que seguía amando a Susana...

Sin saber que pensar, me fui a la cama debatiéndome si debía responder aquella carta. Después de todo, la carta había sido escrita hacía varios meses atrás y no sabía si Terry estaría todavía en la compañía de Hathaway, o había decidido regresar a su país...

Su prometida había muerto y ya no había nada que lo detuviera en los Estados Unidos...

Los minutos pasaron y daba vueltas en mi cama al no poder conciliar el sueño. Recordé, que en mi viejo armario, tenía una pequeña caja de madera, en donde guardaba varios recuerdos. En ella recluí, varias cartas que escribí y no envié .. Los recortes de los diarios en los que su foto salía, y que quedaron en mí grabados...

La imagen gallarda de Terry que a tantas chicas hace suspirar... la imagen que era recordatorio de aquella promesa...

No importa cuántas cartas te he escrito, las cartas se han ido acumulado en mis manos...- reflexiono al momento de desear ir por esa caja... para luego desistir, mientras me abordan los recuerdos de los años anteriores...

Ha pasado tanto...

Yo... Aunque volví a los Estados Unidos después de que te perseguí, sólo el tiempo ha pasado alejándonos el uno del otro... Como quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo... - Doy una vuelta en la cama, ante el vuelco en mi corazón al darme cuenta de la dirección de mis pensamientos - Como hubiera querido llegar justo a tiempo, antes de la partida del barco en el cual te encontrabas bordo...

Son tantos recuerdos...

-"Yo quiero ir al Hogar donde creciste "... - Tus palabras de aquella tarde en la sala de piano, atraviesan mi mente cada vez que te pienso, al igual que tu sonrisa cuando me lo dijiste.

Sabes Terry... Yo hubiera querido que visitaras el Hogar de Poni ... "cuando estoy ahí..."

Desde que supe que fuiste a Illinois, he querido agradecerte, aunque sé que tu estancia fue muy corta...

Sin embargo, he oído de la señorita Poni y la hermana María que miraste alrededor del gran roble (el padre árbol) que yo trepaba cuando era niña y en donde practicaba lanzar una cuerda en la colina de Poni.

El padre Árbol que pudiste haber tocado... La colina adonde te paraste, Esos lugares se convirtieron en lo más precioso para mí.

Hay tantas cosas, que realmente quiero decirte con un corazón abierto...Si puedo encontrarme contigo algún día.. yo tomare el valor y te lo diré... Por ello... viviré con fuerza hasta entonces!

-Solté un gran suspiro y me abrace fuertemente a mi almohada, tratando de acallar un poco esta sensación de soledad...

 _"Aun cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo me pregunto ¿Cuántas veces he murmurado tu nombre?..."_

Suspiro nuevamente, mientras trato de acallar estos sentimientos que me ahogan por dentro

\- Que tonta era, tiempo atrás... Estaba tan llena de esperanza, hasta el punto de querer abrazarme a mí misma. Auto engañándome, pensando "Todo iba a estar bien"...

No podía imaginar la dificultad que me esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina ...Sin embargo, No quiero pensar que las cosas que sucedieron a partir de entonces, fueron un destino condenado, porque aun guardo la esperanza de volverte a ver...

...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Te vi.._

 _En una lejana habitación..._

 _Pero no puedo recordar del todo esa última conversación.._

 _Extendí mi mano lentamente_

 _Y en el instante en que te toque .._

 _Otra vez, volviste a desaparecer_

 _..._

 _Oscilando suavemente dentro de un ligero sueño_

 _Con la misma inocencia de aquel día_

 _Nuestras manos entrelazadas_

 _Soñé que siempre estabas junto a mí_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Te vi.._

 _Sé que son solo residuos de mis sentimientos_

 _De este amor, que se niega a desaparecer_

 _Solo se, que siento tu presencia_

 _Aunque estés lejos de mí..._

 _..._

 _Del otro lado de la ventana, el viento sopla_

 _Y a lo largo de esta familiar ciudad_

 _Mientras recorra este camino, tengo el presentimiento que mi amor_

 _Te encontrara en algún lugar..._

 _.._

 _Te veo.. Hasta despierto en mis sueños_

 _Aun si abro mis ojos lentamente_

 _Y miro cuidadosamente a mí alrededor..._

 _En este paisaje...no hay color_

 _Solo un descolorido panorama_

 _..._

 _Oscilando suavemente dentro de un ligero sueño_

 _Con la misma inocencia de aquel día_

 _Soñé que siempre estabas junto a mí_

 _Sé que son solo residuos de mis sentimientos_

 _De este amor, que se niega a desaparecer_

 _Solo se, que siento tu presencia_

 _Aunque estés lejos de mí..._

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.

Hyde/ Shallow Sleep/ Traduccion

...

Continuara...

Sakurai Alighieri...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Chicas...espero que tengan un excelente inicio de semana... Continuamos con este minific, que les traigo de regalo de navidad... espero les agrade este pequeño regalo...

Muchas gracias a todas que me regalan un poco de su tiempo para leer mis historias, al igual a quienes me regalan algún mensa jito a la pagina... Por si no llego a actualizar el jueves o viernes, les digo de todo corazón, que Tengan unas muy felices fiestas...

Feliz Navidad!... :D

Bueno chicas, les dejo con el siguiente capitulo...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-*.-*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.**..**.*.*.**.*.**.*

 _ **"Mi deseo es que vuelvas"**_

Capitulo 2

.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.*.**.*.**.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.**.**.*.**.*

...

...

El trabajo en la Clínica Feliz, cada día era más complejo. La gente iba en aumento, en los meses que hacía mucho mas frio, sin contar, que a causa de la buena fama que se estaba creando el Dr. Martí después de haber dejado la bebida, mucha más gente asistía a la clínica.

Esa mañana había llegado un poco tarde, por el insomnio que me causo el leer la carta de Terry.

Me sentía un poco tonta y ofuscada, por no encontrar una respuesta que me dejara conforme, respecto al significado real de sus palabras.

Las esperanzas crecían en un solo momento, para luego ser derrumbadas, bajo el peso de la realidad y el razonamiento de que nunca fuimos más que amigos...

" Sería de gran ayuda que hubiera mucho más trabajo hoy, y que todo se vaya de mi cabeza.." —pensó antes de entrar al consultorio, dando una respiración un poco larga, y sonreír lo más amplia mente al entrar por la puerta...

Los surcos negros debajo de sus ojos, le hacían lucir un poco cansada, mas el doctor Martí, no dio mucha importancia a eso, por la constante sonrisa que mostraba en el rostro..

Como todos los días, había trabajos de curaciones que debían ser atendidos por ella, mientras el Doctor, daba otra consulta o prescribía al paciente...Mas sin embargo, el galeno, al conocer demasiado a su discípula, no quitaba la vista de ella al querer descifrar un poco, el porqué lucia un poco diferente

-Candy, estas dejando ese vendaje demasiado apretado- Dijo de repente el Dr. Martí, al ver de reojo el trabajo que estaba realizando, en una curación-

Apenada volteo y miro el brazo que estaba vendando, poniéndose totalmente roja al ver que la extremidad, del paciente se estaba poniendo de color violeta...

-Pe..Perdón... enseguida lo corrijo- Soltó apenada, mientras deshacía el vendaje-

-Parece que hoy te levantaste despistada—Dijo el paciente sonriente, al ver lo colorada que se puso- Sera posible, que tu novio no te haya dejado dormir...

La cara de la rubia cambio de roja a tornarse casi violeta, ante aquel comentario, haciendo que el Dr. Martí y el paciente, rieran a carcajadas...

-Nada de eso!.. Yo no tengo novio!...—Respondió al momento defendiéndose, mientras el trataba de recobrar la calma

-Jajajajaja.. Pudiera ser, que es usted como todas las jovencitas de su edad, que están que se mueren por los actores... –Refirió nuevamente el paciente, que no paraba de reír- Soñando despiertas, con ese tal Terruce Graham... – Dijo inocentemente el paciente, haciendo que la rubia soltara de manera torpe la venda...

-Pero que torpeza, discúlpeme... –añadió al momento que volvía a tomar la venda, tratando de ocultar su sobresalto.

-Entiendo que he dado con el clavo.. – Prosiguió el paciente que parecía divertido, de ver aquellas expresiones en el rostro de la enfermera- Usted me recuerda a mi esposa, ella es fan de ese actor.. –Dijo seguro de si, como si ello fuera de admirar- Lastima que hace poco, publicó el diario que se retiraba de las tablas. Parece ser, que está muy afligido por la reciente muerte de su prometida...

El galeno, que miraba de cerca las reacciones de su enfermera, paro de tajo la plática, al ver un cambio drástico en aquella sonrisa y el brillo característico de la mirada de la rubia pecosa.

\- Que interesante- irrumpió el galeno, se volteaba a donde el paciente estaba, metiéndole nuevamente el termómetro en la boca, para hacerlo callar

– Por cierto Candy, este año iras a Lakewood a visitar a tu familia y a Albert?

-No, este año no lo hare, Albert está de viaje junto con la tía Elroy, y gracias a ello podre viajar a Illinois y pasar estas fechas en el orfanato donde crecí...

-Oh! Qué bien... Me imagino que estas muy emocionada de pasar las festividades de fin de año con los niños y las dos mujeres que cuidan del lugar... –El Doctor sonrió, al igual que Candy que se centraba en la curación - Me alegra que ya tengas planes –Prosiguió el galeno, con tono alegre - Tú más que nadie, necesitas de unas buenas vacaciones...—Dijo al momento de prescribir una receta - Cuando estés por allá, salúdame al boticario del pueblo, hace un tiempo que no veo a ese bribón...

-Claro!... –Sonrió ligero, al igual que terminó con la curación - Listo señor, ya he terminado...

-Gracias señorita- Termino por decir el paciente, que sonrió de vuelta antes de salir del consultorio ..

-Creo que sería conveniente que tomaras tus vacaciones desde mañana, las nevadas comenzaran pronto, y los traslados en el tren, son mucho más pesados y peligrosos por la temporada, ¡¿ no lo crees Candy...?!

-Pero, aun falta algunos días para navidad, no hay problema de parte mía el trabajar algunos días más, después de todo el viaje solo dura unas cuantas horas...

-Eso lo sé Candy, pero igual que tu, yo quiero viajar para visitar a mi familia. Cerrare la clínica lo que resta del mes, así que sería mejor que aproveches estos días con tus seres queridos.

-Si es así, entonces me dará gusto adelantar mi viaje...

-Bien pequeña, en la tarde te daré tu pago, por lo pronto hay que seguir trabajando..

-Si...Claro... –Entonces Candy dio la vuelta para ir en busca de otro paciente ..

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El silbato del tren, avisaba de la proximidad de la siguiente estación...

Fuertemente resonaba, mientras mi corazón daba tumbos de alegría y al mismo tiempo de miedo al ser consciente, que mi travesía estaba por terminar... -Resoplo por lo bajo, mientras trato de desarrugar un poco mi ropa antes de abandonar el compartimento...

El tren había llegado a la estación de Chicago poco después del medio día...

La estación estaba llena de bruma, y por momentos se iluminaba por los tenues rayos de sol, mientras que en medio del frenesí, la gente que bajaba del tren, tomaba su equipaje aglomerándose en partes, para tomar un auto de alquiler... La ciudad está llena de vida...

Ataviado con un abrigo color negro, dio un vistazo a la estación, que desde varios años no visitaba, soltando de manera relajada el aire frio que momentos antes había inhalado, afianzo la cálida bufanda y después la gorra, para ocultar parcialmente la cara.. No quería ser descubierto por la gente, ya que era molesto caminar en medio de ellos, mientras ellos quieren aferrarse a su persona...

Además de que este viaje que realizaba no era por asuntos de negocios... Quería disfrutar de esa sensación de libertad que desde hacía mucho tiempo no sentía...

Después de esos 5 años en los cuales se dedico a cuidar de Susana y trabajar en la compañía sin descanso, sin contar los 2 anteriores, en donde se había impuesto una manera casi inhumana de trabajar, para conseguir un lugar digno en el escenario, esa era la primera vez que volvía a respirar libre, como cuando era más joven ...

Solo había llevado lo necesario en ese viaje, unas cuantas mudas de ropa, el dinero suficiente y la determinación de encontrarse con ella y poder cerrar ese ciclo.

Difícilmente , pudo sacarle a Karen un poco de información de ella, sobre su estado civil, mientras por dentro su compañera se moría de risa, al ver el estado de agitación que alcanzo, al ver que la rubia le escribía... Mas, no estaba seguro si en estos meses en lo que tuvo que esperar para viajar, Candy había conseguido algún pretendiente o si la misma Karen le había mentido , y Candy hubiese decidido casarse años atrás...

Venía con la incertidumbre y la esperanza en el corazón, de que Candy... su pecosa, aun lo guardara en su corazón...

Pero.. "Tal vez ha sido demasiado tiempo".. Candy... tal vez ella...

-No... no puedes iniciar a pensar negativamente—Se recrimino mentalmente, al momento que recibía su maleta- Solo ella, es la indicada.. la única, la adecuada para él... que podía ver a través de su alma... La única, en la cual gustaba perderse en su mirar...

Había tanto que contar, pero, al poner un pie en esa ciudad y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se daba cuenta que su mente le haría una jugarreta quedándose totalmente en blanco en cuanto la viera. Y aunque pensaba, que era estúpido todas esas sensaciones lo embargaran aun cuando ya no era el niño de inexperto de 17 años, pero eso también lo hacían sentir tan vivo, tan libre... -Resoplo resignado- Esperando recordar cada palabra que hubo planeado decir, desde días- Negó para sí nuevamente, corrigiéndose - más bien que hubo planeado decir desde años anteriores ..

Entonces recordó la tarde que escribo esa carta, encontrando una gran similitud con lo que sentía en ese momento, el era tal como esa carta que envió y que aun no tenía respuesta...

¿Cómo podría ser tan escueto?... ¿ Como el hecho de pensarla o de sentirla cerca, le hacía perder la compostura..?

Y aquella tarde en New York volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos...

Al escribir esa carta, tenía en mente en decirle más, pero al escribir y meditarlo, no encontraba palabras adecuadas que contaran lo que en verdad quería... después de varios borradores, los cuales había tachonando a diestra y siniestra, envió la mas escueta, sintiéndose estúpido al recordar cada palabra que había escrito en ese papel...

No había dejado nada en claro, por ello, no podía esperar más, debía armarse de valor y buscarla para aclarar las cosas...

Tenía que dejar de lado, todos esos estúpidos miedos, que a través de los años lo estuvieron carcomiendo. Y explicarle, lo que no había cambiado en el, era su amor que no menguaba como la luna...

Al llegar a la calle, detuvo un carro de alquiler, después de haberle echado un último vistazo a la estación que parecía mucho más concurrida...

\- Por favor, lléveme a esta dirección- pido al cochero...

-Enseguida... - asintió aquel señor, que lo guiaba por las calles de la ciudad...

Entonces se monto en el carruaje, cerrando los ojos para poder despejar su mente y actuar con mucha más naturalidad...

 **Flash back—**

En uno de los ensayos, Charlie, uno de los tramoyistas me entrego un paquete de cartas dirigido a Karen, pidiéndome de favor entregárselas, ya que a él le habían confiado de último momento otra tarea.

Al desviar la mirada hacía el pequeño paquete, note que encima de este, una de las cartas mostraba el remitente que desde hacía mucho tiempo esperaba, la correspondencia era dirigida a Kleiss...

El grado de ofuscación que alcance en momentos, hizo que arremetiera contra mi compañera en una discusión que después de pensarlo, encontré sin sentido...

-Porque no me habías comentado que te escribías con Candy White?... ¿Desde Cuándo lo haces? –Pregunte furioso, al sentirme ofuscado por lo cerca que estaba de aquella información que tanto me urgía –

-Una porque no sabía que te interesaba y dos, porque lo que le escriba o me escriba ella, es asunto mío... –Karen dijo seria mente al notar ese tono extraño en mi- No sé lo que te pasa, Graham, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer, es irte a llorar por tu novia muerta. No es que me importe el hecho que abandones el luto, solo no quiero que hostigues a Candy, si bien la conoces, sabes que no es el tipo de chica tonta y simplona como la coja... Aclarado el punto, déjame en paz...

-Karen!... Por favor... Yo... – Repaso mis manos nerviosamente por mi cabello, a lo que Karen solo miro como trataba de apaciguar mi desesperación - Ella... Candy se encuentra bien? ¿Sigue viviendo en Chicago?...

-Si tanto lo quieres saber, pregúntale tu... a mí no me metas en tus asuntos..

 **-Fin del flash back—**

-Hemos llegado señor... –Dijo el cochero el cual había parado el carruaje frente a un pequeño edificio... rápidamente page el importe deshaciéndome de el... La calle parecía tranquila en esas horas de la tarde, solo unos cuantos transeúntes caminaban por la acera, mientras por unos momentos miraba la fachada del edificio.

-Busca a alguien- Preguntó una anciana mujer, que descansaba en una banca en la puerta del edificio...

-Estoy buscando a la Señorita Candice White, me han dicho que vive aquí...

-Oh! Si... La señorita Candy, la rubia simpática que es enfermera...

-Si, a ella es a quien busco...

\- Es una pena, la señorita Candy no se encuentra en este momento, todavía el turno en su trabajo en la clínica no termina...

-Entiendo... –Contesto un poco decepcionado, mientras miro al lado opuesto de la calle..

-Si le urge verla, porque no va a la clínica, no está muy lejos de aquí.. Solo debe de caminar, unas cuantas calles...

-Muchas gracias señora, tomare su consejo...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Después de los comentarios del paciente, el día se había tornado mucho más extraño, para ella.

Aquella sensación que le aquejaba desde meses atrás, se había incrementado desde que leyó su carta, a tal grado de no dejarla dormir..

No quería reconocer, que a menudo llegaba a soñar con Terry, y a medida que repetían sus sueños se tornaban mucho más raros...

" Pase lo que pase... yo, te sigo esperando "..

Pensaba eso, mientras ordenaba el material de curación cuando la voz del doctor Martí, se escucho de nuevo llenando el consultorio...

-Candy, ya no hay más pacientes esperando fuera de la clínica .. Y todas las cosas parecen estar en orden, tanto los medicamentos, al igual que el equipo de curación, ya es hora en que puedes irte a casa, me imagino que tienes cosas pendientes...

-Si.. Claro... –Conteste rápidamente mientras el doctor me extendía un sobre con mi pago...

\- Nos veremos nuevamente después de año nuevo... Candy, trata de pasarte muy bien estas fiestas.. De acuerdo hija...?

-Si.. Muchas gracias, Igual mente doctor, le deseo que tenga muchas bendiciones en estas fiestas y que su familia se encuentre muy bien ...

-Gracias hija, yo también lo espero...Ve con cuidado, que si no terminaremos de despedirnos – el galeno sonrió al igual que ella - Me saludas a todos allá en Illinois...

-Muchas gracias, lo hare...

Al salir de la clínica ese día, estaba un poco confundida por lo ocurrido. Era seguro que el doctor Martí estuviera preocupado por mí, por ello quería que viajara rápidamente al hogar... Tal vez, haya visto en mí, ese rostro de años atrás... Al no tener a nadie en quien apoyarme, después de que Albert se hubo marchado del departamento...

"Los recuerdos de cuando tenía 17, están tan frescos en mi mente.. "

Eran tantas cosas que cruzaban en mi cabeza, que era difícil aplacar mis sentimientos, que se hallaban en una tormenta en mi interior ...

La carta de Annie de años atrás, volvía a mí nuevamente como si me persiguiera.. Sus letras, en ese tiempo me hicieron capaz de cesar el llanto, al mostrarme lo inflexible que puedo ser conmigo...

Cuando todo eso ocurrió... yo había estado alegre como de costumbre, sin embargo, como Annie dijo, cada vez que estaba sola, yo lloraba hasta el punto que me enojaba conmigo misma.

-" No puedo ver a Anthony ni a Stear de nuevo. ... Y no puedo acercarme a Terry nunca más... "– Ese era el pensamiento recurrente que siempre estaba en mi..

Hubo tantas cosas que me guarde, que trato de no pensar en ello...

"Aun no puedo creer, que hayas renunciado a Terry... que hayas podido dar media vuelta y no mirar atrás" - Dijo Annie, al enterarse que rompimos...

"No importa lo que pasara, yo nunca abandonaría a Archie"...

Lo que Annie nunca supo acerca de nuestra separación, era que fui yo la que descubrió que Susana también quería a Terry, y que por ello arriesgo su vida para salvarlo, por ello quiero pensar que Susana no era una mala persona. ..

 _"Más hay tantas cosas que quiero sacar de mi pecho, porque aun me duelen..."_

En ese entonces me pregunte ¡¿ Porque Terry no me dijo nada de Susana?!. Y Aun me lo pregunto, después de que han pasado todos estos años...

"La actual yo.. y la de diecisiete años, es la misma... no ha cambiado..."

Sumida en mis pensamientos, camine a la alameda que quedaba cerca de la clínica

Estaba tentada en desistir de mi viaje a Illinois y dirigirme corriendo directamente a New York, solo para asegurarme de que Terry se encontraba con bien... Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte caminaba viendo todo y a la vez nada , mientras repasaba, tal y como si platicara con Annie...

Todavía hay tantas cosas que me atormentan..

Annie, discúlpame si nunca te he contado como debe ser...

Los recuerdos de esa noche, aun están muy frescos en mi memoria...

"Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, no puedo regresar al pasado.."

Sabes Annie...

En esa noche llena de nieve, fui a ver a Susana tomando sus heridas a la ligera. Ya que fue en el teatro donde me di cuenta de que ella estaba en el hospital, al escucharlo en un rumor en el vestíbulo...

Escuche que ella estaba obligando a Terry a casarse por esta razón. Y yo estaba consternada en ese lugar, como si hubiera sido golpeada duramente en la cabeza.

 _"Yo... Yo también odie a Susana."_

"Yo temblaba de rabia al pensar que ella era tan asquerosa como para retener a Terry por tal razón..."

A pesar de que estaba allí para ver a Terry interpretar su primer protagónico la situación no era buena para verlo actuar, fue entonces que emprendí camino al hospital, donde Susana fue ingresada.

Estaba nevando... El cielo se caía en una noche muy fría.

Yo... que después de tanto tiempo, me encontraba con Terry de nuevo...

Yo no quería ser una vez más molestada por ella, como cuando fui al hotel en Chicago, para verle y Susana me echo literalmente.. - Sin embargo - Susana estaba seriamente herida, mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Y tuve que darme cuenta de la peor manera, que Susana amaba a Terry mucho más de lo que yo pensaba.

\- "Si yo vivo, voy a interferir con ustedes."- Susana me había gritado cuando estaba a punto de caer desde el techo del hospital.. Si yo no la hubiera detenido minutos antes, ella claramente habría muerto... Estaba tan mal, que solo concebía vivir, si Terry estaba a su lado.

En ese instante, lloro mi alma al darme cuenta de que ya era imposible para nosotros dos.

Terry estaba parado atónito en el techo, en la cruel tormenta de nieve... Seguramente, corrió al momento de terminar la obra, escuchado las palabras de Susana.

Sin decir nada, Terry paso de mi y levantó Susana que había caído en el suelo llorando, ocultando de mi su rostro llenó de angustia...

Aquella expresión de Terry...

Yo... simplemente no pude aguantar verla y bajé la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando me decidí.

"Si yo no renuncio, Terry sufrirá", me dije a mí misma.

Susana y Yo...

-No puede compararse quien lo ama más...

"Y yo también"...Yo también quería llorar en voz alta...

"No había más remedio que volver" - tenía que huir de ahí... Despidiéndome con unas cuantas palabras de Terry..

...

-Mis pasos sonaban por el pequeño camino de adoquines, mientras caminaba sumida en mis recuerdos-

...

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del hospital, Terry de repente me abrazó...Estrechamente, muy estrechamente

\- "Sólo un poco más... quédate así junto a mí..." - La voz de Terry se quebraba a instantes, no era la voz profunda que me gustaba totalmente, su voz, mostraba aquel dolor que también él quería ocultar... Mi corazón en un instante se derrumbo.

—"Quiero que el tiempo se detenga... Para nunca tener que dejarte ir" -A pesar de que dijo esas palabras, no pude más que sentirme desdichada... el también me amaba.. los dos, estábamos sufriendo... nos teníamos que decir adiós... -Las lágrimas frías de Terry corrieron por la nuca de mi cuello...Sus manos se cerraron fuertemente a mi cintura, y su pecho caliente aun sigue saltando violentamente en mi...

Ya no podré verte nunca más...

 _-"El eco de esa promesa del pasado aun sigue persiguiéndome.."_

...

Cerré mis puños, sobre mi falda...

\- Entonces, Terry esta ahora desbastado... –Dije para mi, mientras descansaba en una banca y enterraba mi rostro entre mis manos... - El cumplió al final con su palabra y termino enamorándose de ella... –Susurre con la voz rota al sentirme totalmente olvidada...

-Vamos Candy, no llores...tú no eres así, no puedes seguir así... Las cosas, son tan diferentes... –Sonrió forzada ante mis pensamientos -

" _Ya no puedes dudar mas"..._

Si sigo pensando, es posible que pierda también el valor para volverlo a ver...usa todo tu coraje, y corre como ese día que ibas detrás del tren..

" _Aun si no eres necesaria... aun, si tu corazón duele"_

 _Si Terry es feliz..._

 _..._

 _..._

Terry... Yo...

Lo he decidido..

Iré a verte a New York...

Aun quedan algunos días para noche buena...

Pensare la manera...

Si no me necesitas cerca, solo me iré, aunque nuevamente mi corazón se derrumbe...

" _Yo... Solamente quiero cerciorarme de que te encuentras bien.. "_

Me dije decidida al levantarme para irme de ahí, pensando firmemente en mi nuevo destino...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Continuara...

 **Sakurai-Alighieri**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola que tal chicas disculpen la demora.. ( o mejor dicho el abandono)... Las fiestas de fin de año y luego el trabajo de inicio, que se me junto ya que Tuve algunos problemillas técnicos con mi compu, y luego que la ardilla esta un poco perezosa, sin contar que por un descuido perdí mis archivos... e Inicie de nuevo y por ello tarde en armar el capitulo...

En fin, espero que les guste la continuación...

Les mando un saludo a Tete, Liz Carter, Skarllet Northman, Ammii Morrigan, Flormnll, Chica Zafiro, Karla Grandchester A, Litzie, Mixie07, Nereyda Yhazmyne, Becky 70, Clauseri, Iris Adriana, Jannett, Ellie Romero Urban, Laura Grandchester, La Chinita, Pati, Guest, Airum Grandchester, Maquig..

Espero de corazón que hayan tenido felices fiestas...

les dejo con la continuación...

Desde México para todas ustedes, con mucho cariño...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**

Incluso...

A pesar de el paso del tiempo...

No puedo dejar de sentir esa emoción...

Al volverte a ver...

...

...

.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.**.*.

 **Mi deseo es que vuelvas**

 **Capitulo 3**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.

...

Avanzando paso a paso, escucho el sonido a través de los adoquines, como si este fuera el fuerte latido que nacía en mis oídos.

La luz de la tarde comienza a ser un poco cálida, y la bruma se va disipando a medida que recorro el camino hacia la clínica, como si esta, la bruma... dejara pasar aquella calidez que vengo a buscar , como si la bruma también fuera mi cómplice..

Sobre la colina, a lo lejos puedo vislumbrar el momento en que sales de la clínica, con una sonrisa te despides de aquel galeno volviendo a nuevamente sonreír...

El aire que respiro, se me escapa de mis pulmones de solo ver dibujada tu figura y mis manos parecen temblar…

" _Todo y nada ha cambiado"..._

Tu cabello rubio, cae en ondas a tu espalda, mientras es sujetado por un listón, resaltando el color blanco de aquel uniforme que estas vistiendo.

" _Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos…." De aquellos momentos, en los cuales te vi corriendo con todas tus fuerzas detrás del tren... aun, cuando era seguro que te retarían ... tu... estabas ahí, con esa sonrisa desbordante, que paralizo mi mundo..._

 _Si hubiera podido, en ese instante hubiera saltado del tren... Si yo... en ese momento..._

 _-El viento sopla y meció un poco sus cabellos..._

 _Candy..._ no sé con exactitud, cuántas veces he soñado con esa escena.

Con el poder verte de nuevo _\- "Aunque sea solo unos momentos de lejos.."—_

Pero, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, se repetían aquellos sueños una y otra vez. Volviéndose tortuosos ; cuando al final miraba en ellos, que era Albert quien esperaba por ti para consolarte, esperando a recibirte con los brazos abiertos, secando tus lagrimas, borrando estas con un beso...

–Mi corazón dio un vuelco, ante aquel pensamiento que desde hace mucho quiero reprimir-

Cada vez que soñaba eso, despertaba bañado en sudor frió, maldiciendo mi suerte e ironizando mi destino, que me echaba en cara lo desgraciado que podía y llegaba a ser al no poder ir en tu busca, para decirte que te amaba... de no tener el valor de romper aquella promesa...

" _Yo... que varias veces desdeñe desde el fondo de mi corazón, la forma que había actuado el Duque con mi madre... yo que decía que nunca haría lo mismo... Al final, no fui diferente.."_

…

El viento sola y se lleva consigo las pocas hojas marchitas que están en la acera, sacándome el crujido de las hojas de mis pensamientos...

 _-"Nuestros caminos, pronto se cruzaran... "_ – Pienso al momento que alzo nuevamente la vista, afianzando fuertemente la maleta, con las manos temblorosas y el fuerte latido de aquel corazón roto…

Percibiendo, todo y nada... abrumado, por todos estos sentimientos, que batallan dentro de mi.

Más, tomas otro camino y yo voy detrás de ti...

...

" _Ya no quiero esperar más"...No quiero perderte...Candice... No te vayas, a un lugar al cual no te pueda alcanzar..._

 _..._

 _El tiempo, parece que se ha detenido... enrarecido ante mí... ante el paisaje que esta frente mio..._

Mientras por varios minutos miro con detenimiento tu rostro, guardando para mí tus gestos y aquellos cambios que los años han dado en ti, dándome cuenta del el tiempo que ha transcurrido, transformado aquel rostro de niña que desde un principio ame, convirtiéndote en una mujer, mas que bella... encantadora.

La forma en cómo frunces el ceño y miras el cielo como buscando la respuesta en el... Hace que mi corazón se revuelque estrujado cuando escondes tu rostro como si quisieras llorar...

¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta tristeza querida Candicé? Acaso, es que quien ocupa tu corazón y tus pensamientos, ¿quién te hace infeliz...?

" _No puedes dudar ahora... "_

" _No puedes sentir miedo ni mucho menos celos"… No tienes derecho…._

 _Recuerda…_

 _Que no importa lo que pase, solo quieres, es que ella sea feliz_ …

...

Mis pies se mueven llevándome a ti sin siquiera pensarlo...¿Cómo reaccionaras cuando veas que estoy frente de ti?...

Candy mírame!... por favor mírame...

Levanta la mirada estoy aquí... he venido por ti... por favor mírame...

Candice... déjame borrar de ti, todo rastro de tristeza..

...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

...

-Mis pasos sonaban por el pequeño camino de adoquines, mientras caminaba sumida en mis recuerdos-

...

Entonces, Terry esta ahora desbastado... –Dije para mí en un murmullo, mientras me dejaba caer en una banca y enterraba mi rostro entre mis manos... –No puedo si quiera quejarme... Él cumplió al final con su palabra y termino enamorándose de ella... –Susurre con la voz rota al sentirme totalmente devastada...

" _Tengo el corazón roto... Yo... estoy cayéndome a pedazos"..._

-Pesadamente suspiro, mientras ahogo con todas mis fuerzas, las ganas de llorar... -Vamos Candy, no llores... no puedes seguir así... Las cosas ahora, son tan diferentes a esos días... –Sonrió forzada ante mis pensamientos y ante esa expectativa, que crea una esperanza...

" _Ya no puedes dudar mas"..._ -Si sigues pensando, es posible que pierdas también el valor para volverlo a ver...

Reúne todo tu coraje, y corre como ese día que ibas detrás del tren..

" _Aun si no eres necesaria... aun, si tu corazón duele"..._

 _..._

 _El viento soplo frió moviendo las ramas de los arboles, que llamaron su atención... La tarde presurosa estaba cayendo..._

 _..._

El peso de los recuerdos de aquellos años, hace latir lentamente mi corazón que a momentos breves, se vuelve a sentir libre y ligero… mientras dentro de mí, repaso seriamente aquella resolución que minutos atrás tome, dándome el valor para ir a enfrentar a ese destino que desde tiempo atrás vengo huyendo.

El viento sopla frió nuevamente, y se lleva consigo el listón que ata mi cabello haciéndome titiritar por algunos momentos...

-¡Pero qué tonta has sido Candy, al olvidar la bufanda en el apartamento!- Me reprimo mentalmente, por lo descuidada que llego a ser, para luego levemente sonreír, mientras escondo mis manos en el ligero abrigo blanco.

Mirando al cielo, me doy cuenta este luce de un color pálido, pareciera que la primera nevada llegara ese día. –Levemente sonrió- Sera mejor que valla pronto a la estación de trenes... _"Ya no quiero esperar"..._

Dando unos cuantos pasos, percibo que la alameda está casi desierta.. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de ello? -Pienso al dar una ligera mirada a mí alrededor –

Mas eso no me importa, porque estoy resuelta a llevar a cabo mi empresa, dando la vuelta para comenzar nuevamente a caminar... Más, luego de unos minutos a mis oídos llega poco a poco el sonido que brindan los adoquines, de unos pasos seguros, que rompen el silencio que me rodea… Los escasos rayos del sol, que poco a poco van iluminando hacen sombra en la figura de alguien que está por el mismo camino...

Al levantar la cara, mis ojos no pueden creer lo están mirando...

Deteniendo en seco mis pasos, a unos cuantos de el...

-Terry... -Suelto en un susurro casi inaudible...

El sonido del latido de mi corazón, lo siento fuertemente en mis oídos...

No me puedo mover...

*Sin saber si era correcto, acorte la distancia encerándola en mis brazos...

"Es correcto, para mí el desear poder caminar junto a ti tomados de la mano"

El aroma de rosas que desprende su cuerpo, hace que mi corazón se llene de gozo... – Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien, Querida Candice - Digo en un murmullo ronco al ser consciente que mi cuerpo tiembla, al igual que el de ella...

Aturdida sin comprender del todo solo cierro los ojos... siento el calor del pecho de Terry encerrándome.. y sus brazos me rodean, en un abrazo casi doloroso...

Han sido muchas veces que "he tenido este sueño hermoso"... Si abro los ojos... seguro Terry desaparecerá... " Vamos Candy... no abras los ojos... "no permitas que desaparezca".. al menos deja , que este sueño dure mas...

Las cálidas lagrimas, surcan mis mejillas... no puedo contenerlas... No.. no es un sueño... él, está aquí conmigo... trato de convencerme, mientras me aferro a su espalda...

–Terry!.. Estas aquí, yo…. no estoy soñando... –Las palabras escapan de mi, con la voz rota...

*No Candy... no es un sueño... estoy aquí, contigo... –Apenas logro decir con la voz temblorosa... tratando de convencerme a mí también, de que aquello no era solo una ilusión - Te he extrañado tanto, mi pequeño Tarzán pecoso..

Dejándome envolver por su esencia, aspiro su aroma a colonia, mientras el calor que despide Terry se filtra en mi, calentado mi alma. El suelo bajo mis pies ha desaparecido, incluso siento que soy incapaz de escuchar lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, centrándome solo en el sonido de su voz...

Los minutos pasaron lentamente mientras nosotros permanecimos abrazados, ajenos al mundo, esperando calmar al unisonó nuestra emociones...

…..

…

 _Comenzare diciendo que te quiero_

 _Aunque haya cosas de que nos lastime..._

 _Actuaremos fuertemente_

 _Entonces nuestro amor, alcanzara nuestras manos_

 _..._

 _Cariño, estoy locamente enamorado..._

 _Y quiero pensar, que soy correspondido_

 _Y que nuevamente el amor, nace..._

 _..._

 _Que es el amor?¿Qué es exactamente?_

 _Para mí, es algo que no se puede explicar de alguna manera..._

 _Justo como yo... justo como eres tú_

 _El amor... es amor_

 _..._

 _I love you.. I love you, I love you..._

 _Es aquí, donde comenzaremos..._

 _Así es... esta vez, no te dejare escapar..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*_

 _ **Adaptación/ Ai Shiteru/ Miyavi**_

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.**._

Las cálidas manos de Terry, limpian mis lágrimas después de unos minutos sacándome de aquel estupor... Aun permanecía ferrada a su cuerpo, tratando de contener aquel llanto...

Con una suave caricia, borro las lagrimas que habían dibujado surcos en mis mejillas, haciendo que me perdiera en el azul su mirada... ¿cómo es posible, que mi corazón pueda desbordarse en un solo momento?... Solo con mirarle.. Solo con sentirle cerca...

-¿Pero cómo?... ¿Cuándo llegaste?.. Yo...

\- Pregunto llena de alegría después de unos minutos, sonrojándome después al ser consciente de mis actos...

Me había aferrado fuertemente al cuerpo de Terry, casi al instante de que lo tuve cerca de mi... Incluso, el había limpiado mis lagrimas con sus manos de manera cariñosa... Al darme cuenta, de mi falta de decoro, mi rostro se tiñe mucho mas de carmín y trato de dar la vuelta , ocultando que estoy totalmente apenada...

*He llegado hace unas cuantas horas... –Contesto enseguida, mientras miro la lucha interna que tienes por estar tan cerca de mi... - De hecho, vengo yo...

-Debes de estar cansado ... - Solté sin pensar interrumpiéndole, al ver que traía todavía consigo su equipaje...

* Si... un poco – Sonrió al ver el sonrojo que luces...

-Yo... –Trato de decir algo coherente, pero mi mente está en blanco-

*Te molesta si te invito un café... –Comento casual, esperando un poco ansioso tu respuesta..- Es estúpido que lo primero que diga sea solo eso, pero de las cosas que tenía en mente decir, esta es la primera que me viene. _"Maldiciéndome mentalmente por lo torpe y estúpido que me siento."_

En todos estos años sobre el escenario, no hubo ocasión en que me pusiera tan nervioso… Es esto solo un efecto de ti, pequeña pecosa… En verdad me encuentro hecho un desastre-

-Me encantaría Terry..yo... - Contesto de manera rápida, pero otra ráfaga de aire frio hace que titirite de frio...

*-Veo que no has cambiado, sigues igual de atolondrada pequeña pecosa... –Terry se quita su bufanda y me la coloca rápidamente con una sutil sonrisa... la cual, me descoloca...

-Yo... – Murmullo torpe mente... mi cara esta mas que roja y mi corazón creo que se va escapar de mi pecho, al ser consciente del nuevo toque de sus manos... –Gracias Terry...- apenas pude articular...

*-No tienes por qué agradecer -Contesto mientras ligeramente acaricio tu rostro, pero tu desvías la mirada...—Bien ahora sí, me gustaría que me guiaras a nuestro siguiente destino, no conozco nada por aquí, señorita. Es tarde y debes de estar hambrienta después de tu día de trabajo...

-"Que yo guié tu destino." Fueron solo aquellas palabras que apenas logre entender...– Di..disculpa?... – Parafraseo de manera descuidada, mientras Terry vuelve sonreír levemente, para luego afianzarme del brazo de manera descarada al igual que tomaba su maleta y comenzábamos a caminar…

El latido de mi corazón… es tan fuerte…. - _ **"Nada ha cambiado en mi…y quería que tú lo supieras… "** -_Las palabras de Terry en esa carta, puedo escucharlas nuevamente…

Terry ha venido a buscarme…. Terry, … él…. –El carmín de mi rostro comienza a encenderse tan rápido, que en un acto reflejo escondo mi rostro, recargándome en su brazo…

*-Estas bien Candicé…? Desde hace unos momentos, he notado que luces un poco... _–"Podría ser que.."_

Aun con la cara escondida en su brazo, no pude evitar aquella sensación de felicidad que me recorría el cuerpo…. "Él, esta aquí conmigo… esta es nuevamente nuestra oportunidad…"

-Ummm!.. No es nada… - Sonrió mientras me alejo un poco de él, para poder mirarle a detalle.. -Terry se había convertido en un hombre apuesto, tan alto que tenía que mirar hacia arriba sus hermosos ojos azules… - Estoy bien, es solo que…

*-Bien… -Dejo escapar un suspiro pesado al sentir que mientes, pero aun con ello, estoy tan contento de tenerte a mi lado - Creeré en lo que dices…

Tome sus manos y lo jale, sonriendo… como si los años que nos separaron, nunca hubieran pasado…

*-Espera Candy… olvidas mi maleta!…

-Oh! Es verdad…- Solté apenada, para luego reír juntos como si fuéramos unos niños…

….

….

Continuara...?


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola chicas! Lindo jueves... hoy toca... toca continuación..._

 _Que alegría que les vaya gustando esta historia, y que me sigan acompañando en el trascurso de ella... Debo admitir que es un poco difícil abordar el CCFS tratando de llenar los huecos, de una manera diferente a lo ya escrito en otras historias... Asi que espero que no se desesperen con el tiempo que tarde en subir las actualizaciones, mas prometo que tratare de hacerlo lo mas rapido que pueda..._

Les mando un saludo a _**Tete, Liz Carter, Skarllet Northman, Ammii Morrigan, Flormnll, Chica Zafiro, Karla Grandchester A, Litzie, Mixie07, Nereyda Yhazmyne, Becky 70, Clauseri, Iris Adriana, Jannett, Ellie Romero Urban, Laura Grandchester, La Chinita, Pati, Guest, Airum Grandchester, Maquig, Dalia, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Alejandra Muro, Dianley, Elanor 25,Dajimar, Alesita77 y Merlia...**_

 _Los diálogos marcados con ***** son los de Terry..._

 _Los pensamientos mas profundos de ambos están marcados con **"**_

Y las Acciones de ellos las marco con -

Espero que les agrade la continuación y que puedan regalarme un mensajito ...

Nos leemos pronto ...

Desde México con mucho cariño para todas ustedes...

...

.*.*.*.*.****.*.**.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.***.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.

 _..._

 _El tiempo parece enrarecerse_

 _Cuando estoy contigo..._

 _..._

 _Siempre he sido consiente_

 _Que solo tengo ojos para ti..._

 _..._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*

 _ **Mi deseo es que vuelvas**_

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

.**.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*

...

La tarde estaba cayendo, con sus matices violáceos iluminado de un color nuevo, las calles que antes para mí sin vida lucían. Los adornos navideños que adornaban los escaparates de las tiendas se fueron iluminando poco a poco mientras pasábamos, dando un toque casi irreal...

Tomados de la mano, recorríamos las calles de Chicago.

El agarre de Terry era fuerte y cálido, que podía asegurar a momentos que era casi posesivo... Nuestras miradas se cruzaban, en un flirteo casual, casi silencioso… provocando sonrisas sinceras... que brillaban en nuestros rostros...

Recientemente habíamos comido en un pequeño restaurant, manteniendo una charla ligera, que poco tocaba los asuntos del pasado. Contándome Terry con una gran sonrisa sobre los viajes que recientemente había hecho, los lugares que había conocido y las cosas que había probado. Manteniendo en secreto, lo que yo más quería saber, pero que también tenía temor por preguntar. No quiera que aquella sonrisa se borrara nuevamente de su rostro, ni que aquella sensación de felicidad me abandonara.

" _Como si esta, fuera una frágil rosa... que con un toque se desquebrajaría..."_

*-Candy… has estado muy callada desde que salimos del restaurant— _La voz de Terry me saco de mis cavilaciones haciendo que fijara nuevamente la vista en él, el tono de su voz se mostraba casi dolido…_ \- Sera que he hecho algo que te ofenda sin saber pecosa… bueno yo.. _–"Soy torpe en este tipo de cosas.. Mas si se trata de ti.."—Me reprimo internamente..._

-No es eso… - _Contesto rápidamente ante su prerrogativa, y la mirada que me brinda me hace estremecer_ \- L.. la verdad es que... – _Parafraseó torpemente sin querer_ \- Solo me preguntaba, si no tendrías problemas por alejarte tantas horas de la compañía, por estar conmigo. P.. porque…..— _Titubee por un momento tratando de escapar y a la vez de ser sincera -_ Es probable que vengas a trabajar . ¿No es así?... Estoy consciente de la época del año y se que las obras y los recitales son más frecuentes en estas fechas... - _Trato de mirar por un momento sus ojos, pero al final, solo huyo de ellos ante el mar de sentimientos que batallan dentro de mi_

\- Incluso, me siento un poco culpable contigo Terry—Prosigo - por lo egoísta que he sido, al haberte arrastrado por la ciudad aun con tu maleta en mano…

*-Entonces solo es eso… - _Suelto un leve suspiro, mientras fijo la mirada en ella, tratando de que ella también lo hiciera_ —La verdad, es que no vengo por trabajo.

" _Sera que es verdad, lo que dice de ti el diario?.."_ – Pienso por un momento, para luego desechar esa idea… El rostro de Terry, luce tan diferente a como yo lo recordaba, que no puedo apartar la mirada de él, mas no encuentro en su mirada esos rastros de tristeza como ocurría en años anteriores … Después de todo, Terry siempre ha sido una persona fuerte, que no es necesario que este a su lado para que él salga adelante... -Ante ese pensamiento, me siento un poco consternada...-

*-No debes de preocuparte por eso ahora pecosa… Yo… - _Desvió por un momento la mirada, al ser consciente de tener la tuya sobre mí y los deseos que reprimo desde hace mucho_ —Creo que ya sabes, cual es el motivo de mí visita... Candy... yo... _-"vengo por una respuesta..". -_

 _-_ Nieve... _–Digo en un murmullo al ver los copos de nieve caer poco a poco sobre nosotros..._

 _*-Disculpa?..._

\- Esta nevando – _Parloteo torpemente, ante el temor de tus palabras... Aunque estoy segura de querer saber más, aquella sensación sobrecoge mi corazón... Siempre soñé con volverte a encontrar justo como ahora, la luz de la tarde que fungía como testigo mientras nos abrazábamos, casi de manera dolorosa; perderme en tu mirada, antes de probar nuevamente tus labios... mas, la sombra de aquellos años en donde estuvimos alejados, hacen flotar tantas preguntas..._

 _Miro de vuelta tus ojos... sin ser siquiera consiente del todo_

-Como aquella ocasión... _– Dejo salir, mas para mí en un murmullo..._

" _Deja atrás el pasado... que pasado es... solo mira de frente, el futuro puede ser deslumbrante"_

 _La mirada de Terry se oscurece por un momento... mas no dice nada, admirando el cielo como si este fuera tan radiante.._

*-Es normal que nevé Candice... no olvides que pronto será navidad... _– Respondo en tono seguro, tratando de desviar tu mente de aquellos recuerdos... Ante aquel vuelco en mi corazón..._

 _Me acerco un poco a ti, acomodando nuevamente la bufanda, solo para tener pretexto de poder tocarte... Candy... Como puedo decirte todo esto que me ahoga... como es que alguien puede decir tan fácil mente aquellas palabras que nunca ha dicho..._

-Tienes razón... _–Sonrió levemente al sentirme un poco tonta... -_ Fue lo mismo que me dijo Albert hace algunos años... _-Sonrió de vuelta, sin notar el efecto que mis palabras hacen en ti..._ –Seguramente Albert se alegrará de saber que has venido... ya me gustaría ver su cara al enterarse, él siempre te ha tenido en alta estima _..._

*-Claro... yo también le aprecio mucho _... -Sonrió levemente, ahogando con ello mis esperanzas... Desvió la mirada, tratando de que no veas aquel dolor que nace dentro mí..._

" _Entonces eres feliz pequeña pecosa..." es todo lo que quería saber..._

 _Me alegra en el fondo que haya sido él, y no otro quien te brinde eso que yo no pude... Sé que el cuidara de ti, mejor de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho... por que se que su corazón es noble.._

 _..._

 _El resto del camino hacia mi apartamento lo hicimos en silencio... La mirada de Terry se perdía a través de las calles de Chicago, como si estuviera evitando el verme... nuevamente aquella sensación de abandono entraba en mí, como una sombra que se negara a abandonarme..._

 _-_ Ya hemos llegado... _– Menciono al estar afuera del edificio, mientras pareces absorto en tus pensamientos... ¿Algo he dicho mal?... porque el brillo de tu mirada, nuevamente se ha perdido..._

 _Quiero tocarte, pero tengo miedo..._

 _Pareciera que estas a punto de desaparecer..._

 _*-_ Me ha dado mucho gusto verte pecosa _... –Digo en un murmullo con la voz ronca, al tomar tus manos y posar un beso en cada una de ellas... -_

 _-_ Terry... ¿porque?... ¿Por qué estas despidiéndote?.. yo pensé que... – Suelto en un murmullo casi ahogado ...

 _*-_ Es mejor que entres... _\- "pudiera ser que él se moleste, si sabe que estoy aquí contigo... Después de todo, Albert sabe sobre el amor que siento por ti... " mas trato de mentirte buscando la manera de alejarme..._

 _*-_ La nieve comienza a caer de manera copiosa, si estas más tiempo aquí... _–"Es seguro que no te dejaría ir... te amarraría a mi... " Echando por la borda, la amistad que tengo con mi buen amigo..._ – Yo... – _Titubeo_ \- Prometo que vendré pronto a visitarte después de todo, somos buenos amigos _..._

 _-"Solo buenos amigos"... –Las palabras de Terry me descolocan... haciendo que mi mundo nuevamente caiga en penumbras... -_ Si es verdad...— _Respondo de manera autómata con una sonrisa que no es sincera... Terry después de verte... de tanto pensarte yo sé que mi corazón ahora no se conformara con solo eso... El desea más..._ -Entonces no te importara si te quedas...al fin y al cabo, está nevando y una amiga, nunca dejaría a un buen amigo sortear la ciudad con este clima... _–Digo de manera torpe, al sentir que te pierdo otra vez -_

*-No hace falta... encontrare una posada pronto... –" _Por favor pecosa, no lo hagas mas difícil..."_

-Entonces estas rechazándome?...

 _*-_ No quiero darte esa impresión... es solo... _–"Que no me creo capaz de soportar, el verte junto a..." -_ Pudiera ser que Albert, se moleste... – Suelto sin pensar, incapaz de soportar lo celos que comienzan a carcomer mi interior...

 _-_ Albert?... No... no lo creo... _– Respondo con una sonrisa, tratando de influirte algo de confianza... aun después de tantos años lejos de Inglaterra, Terry no ha cambiado... Sigue siendo todo un caballero -_ Tal vez no sea tan ostentoso como los lugares a los que estas acostumbrado a quedarte, pero..

 _*-_ No es por eso Candice... Yo no te rechazaría por una causa tan banal... incluso si solo me ofrecieras lo mínimo... yo con ello estaría más que feliz... Es solo que... No quiero irrumpir en tu intimidad... _\- "Ni mucho menos mirar cómo te desvives por Albert...de como él te besa, cuando esos besos...todos ellos ... los quiero solo para mí.."._

-Entonces, no se diga más... _–Tomo tu mano, mientras te guio dentro del edificio... Sinceramente no sé ni en lo que estoy pensando... si la tía abuela se enterara... incluso, Annie... o la señorita Pony... ellas seguramente se horrorizarían ante mis actos..._

 _*-_ Te has puesto pálida... _– Suelto al acariciar levente tu cara, un poco antes de que gires la llave en el picaporte-_ Ya te has dado cuenta que esto no es lo correcto... Estoy seguro que te mueven tus buenas intensiones, pero está mal ya que podemos incomodar a terceros... después de todo, tu...

 _-_ No es como si fuéramos unos chiquillos... Terry, creo que se dilucidar lo que es correcto y lo que no es... _–"Incluso, yo soy la única que te he arrastrado en mis decisiones..."-_

 _La puerta cedió después de unos segundos, bajo el chirrido de la bisagra que hace al abrir..._ –Por favor pasa... _\- Lo invito con un ademan, mientras veo como el espectro de colores, va cambiando a través de tus ojos... Como si el aire que había en tus pulmones, se negaran a dejarte respirar..._

 _La habitación se encontraba bajo la tenue luz, que emitía los edificios circundantes..._

 _-_ En serio pasa... no me dirás que le temes a la oscuridad, porque no te creo después del susto que me hiciste pasar en Escocia...

 _*-_ Disculpa? _... –Le miro interrogante, mientras veo bailar en sus pupilas verdes, nuevamente ese brillo... que hace que me pierda... -_ No creo que quieras jugar con eso ...

 _-_ Como dijiste ese día... _–Suelto dubitativa, mientras poso la mano en mi barbilla..._ –Oh! Si ya lo recuerdo... Dijiste que ese era el mejor método para abrazar a una chica... _\- Sonrió frente a ti... esperando tu sonrisa..._ –Aunque no creo que eso sirva al revés-

 _Al ver que no se movía, tomo su mano y lo jalo al interior del apartamento al ver que no se ha recuperado de mis palabras_ ... -No es como si fuéramos a dormir juntos - Suelto sin pensar mucho mis palabras- Incluso yo puedo darme el lujo de tener una habitación extra... Así que Terry quita esa cara, pareciera que te fuera a devorar.. _-"Aunque eso quisiera... comerte totalmente a besos"_

 _Mi corazón late tan tapido, que solo ando farfullando tonterías... luchado internamente, en mantener ese lazo entre nosotros..._

 _Cierro la puerta, y busco el interruptor para encender la luz... aunque me siento desfallecer, actuó lo más convincente, para no aturdirlo con aquellos sentimientos, que no son correspondidos... No recordaba que por irme de manera rápida en la mañana, había dejado olvidada la carta en el taburete que estaba junto a la sala... ni mucho menos que la manta que siempre ocupo, descansaba en el sillón..._

 _-Disculpa... -Digo en un susurro, totalmente apenada al encender la luz- Está un poco des ordenado, esta mañana se me hizo tarde para ir al trabajo, por ello no hice limpieza... Es una desventaja al vivir sola... tu lo entenderás... –Suelto torpemente para excusarme... luego me reprimo mental mente ante lo inverosímil de mi excusa.. Era lógico que Terry no pasara por eso, el seguramente tendría a alguien quien se encargara de aquellos detalles, después de todo, era un reconocido actor—_

 _*Centro la mirada en tus ojos, tratando de dilucidar tus palabras... "Es una desventaja al vivir sola... " haciendo estas, latir nuevamente este corazón... Candy... ella... mi pecosa..._

 _Paso de largo y tomo la manta para acomodarla, olvidando la carta nuevamente ante el nerviosismo que siento... mientras veo que estas absorto en tus pensamientos, mirando todo..._

– _No es la gran cosa, como antes te había comentado en las cartas de hace años, mas aquí me siento cómoda... la renta es módica y queda cerca del trabajo... - Comento nerviosa al ver que no dices nada..._

 _*-No tienes porque apenarte, tu casa es acogedora...- " Tan de ti ..." Cada detalle, denota un poco de tu personalidad... que es tan cálida..._

 _\- Debes de estar cansado, el viaje en tren es pesado... ¿Te parece si te preparo la ducha?... En lo que alisto la habitación de invitados..._

 _*-Yo... –Digo torpemente, después de salir de mis cavilaciones... - No es necesario Candy, puedo hacerlo.. Solo dime donde esta, y me encargare..._

 _\- Recuerdas que eres mi invitado?..._

 _*-Aun así, tu estuviste trabajando..._

 _-No me ganara señor Graham, así que dese por vencido... por favor espera, vuelvo enseguida... –Suelto determinada, dando la vuelta para dirigirme al baño..._

 _..._

 _Apenas había cerrado la puerta del baño, cuando supe que mis piernas no me iban a sostener... En que estaba pensando al invitarlo a quedarse en el apartamento... –Me reprimo mentalmente, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta- Candy... sinceramente no estabas pensando.. Solo era el hecho que no querías perderlo..._

 _Ya te habías hecho una promesa... tú..._

 _Incluso si solo son unas horas... si solo son unos cuantos minutos más que puedo estar a su lado.. yo..._

 _..._

 _*Después de que Candy desapareció por el pequeño pasillo, quede ahí varios minutos como todo un tonto tratando de comprender todo lo que había ocurrido... Ni en el más loco de mis sueños, me había imaginado el quedarme en su apartamento, solos los dos._

 _Lo último que había sabido de ella, era que compartía el departamento con Albert, un amigo en común, el cual había conocido en Londres, después de ayudarme en una riña callejera.._

 _-El baño está listo.. - La voz de Candy llamo mi atención... poniéndome en pie, para seguirla por dónde ella guiaba con la cabeza como una madeja de estambre enredada - Te dejo suficientes toallas... –El dulce tono de Candy, lleno de nuevo la habitación ... - Y no tardes mucho, que puedes enfermarte.._

 _*-Suenas como mi esposa... – Solté sin pensar. — A lo que Candy solo se sonrojo..._

 _-No lo creo, porque no sé cómo actúa una esposa... –Sonrió un poco apenada - ¿ o tu si lo sabes Terry?... -Contrarrestó, enfocando su mirada esmeralda, en la mía haciéndome estremecer..._

 _*-Bueno yo... –Parafraseo de manera torpe..._

 _\- En fin... –Sonrió- No tardes... –Acto seguido Candy salió cerrando la puerta..._

 _*Desde cuando ella vivía sola.._

 _Y lo que más me importaba, era el hecho de la relación que Candy tuviera con Albert.. después de todo, cuando ella me dijo que compartía el apartamento con él, hizo énfasis en que era como un hermano... si él, ya no estaba viviendo con ella, era porque ya no se veían de la misma manera... era porque tal vez su relación había avanzado, y ella estaba en espera de un compromiso... -Me torturaba internamente ante aquel pensamiento..._

 _El tono de voz que uso Candy, para referirse a él, era tan distinto.. –Recordó, mientras dejaba caer la ropa aun lado de la bañera, antes de dejarse envolver por la calidez del agua..._

 _Si después de todo, ella solo me había invitado a quedarme por un sentimiento familiar...—Diablos! - Gruñí de manera torpe, mientras repasaba las manos a través de mis cabellos, que lucían ahora recortados..._

" _¡¿La amas...no es cierto?!"... Entonces, no dudes ahora..._

 _Deseas que te ame?.._

 _No pierdas pues el rumbo de tu corazón.._

 _Solo aquello que eres has de ser.._

 _Y aquello que no eres, no_

 _Así el mundo, a tu modo sutil,_

 _Tu gracia, tu bellísimo ser_

 _Serán objeto de elogio sin fin y el amor un sencillo deber..._

 _..._

– _Repase internamente... Enfocando mi entereza, en ganar nuevamente su corazón..._

 _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

 _..._

 _Continuara..._

 _ **Sakurai-Alighieri**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola buen día chicas, disculpen la demora.. Aunque un poco atrasado, les traigo la continuación, prometiendoles esta vez que el siguiente capitulo lo posteo el jueves... Ya que ya tengo algo escrito y solo debo de editarlo, para que no haya tantos horrores ortográficos ..xD_

Espero que hayan tenido un lindo san valentín, y aunque mi idea era postear este capitulo el día de ayer, tuve complicaciones con el Internet de la casa, por ello tuve que esperar... Quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes que han puesto en favorito esta historia y me mandan mensajes, todos ellos los leo con alegría, y disculpen si me atraso con los capítulos, como les comentaba antes, todavía esta en construcción este fic que de un principio pensé que seria mas corto, pero han llegado mas y mas ideas que no se sinceramente para cuantos capítulos de... Asi que no crean que soy grosera, o que me gusta hacerlas sufrir..xD (Yo también sufro, jajaj con la posibilidades que tiene esta historia y como terminara.. xD) Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y continúen conmigo en esta loca historia...

Les mando un saludo a _**Tete, Liz Carter, Skarllet Northman, Ammii Morrigan, Flormnll, Chica Zafiro, Karla Grandchester A, Litzie, Mixie07, Nereyda Yhazmyne, Becky 70, Clauseri, Iris Adriana, Jannett, Ellie Romero Urban, Laura Grandchester, La Chinita, Pati, Guest, Airum Grandchester, Maquig, Dalia, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Alejandra Muro, Dianley, Elanor 25,Dajimar, Alesita77, Merlia, Gaby, , Alejandra, Dulce Lu, Alyvenus, Usuki Yu-chan, Clau T, Naomi Oliveros, Rakelluvre, Galadriel Grandchester, Naty y Sra. Grandchester, ...**_

 _Los diálogos marcados con ***** son los de Terry..._

 _Los pensamientos mas profundos de ambos están marcados con **"**_

Y las Acciones de ellos las marco con -

Espero que les agrade la continuación y que puedan regalarme un mensajito ...

Nos leemos pronto ...

Desde México con mucho cariño para todas ustedes...

...

...

 **Mi deseo es que vuelvas**

 **Capitulo 5**

...

..

...

 _L_ _as cosas se estaban dando de manera tan extraña, que dudaba que resistiera mucho, no sin antes dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos que estuvieron por tanto tiempo reprimidos... Dejando al descubierto, lo que tan celosamente guardaba en lo profundo de su corazón..._

 _Las miradas y sonrisas que a breves momentos le brindaba Terry, le tenían tan confundida.._

 _Algunas de ellas eran tan intensas, que llegaban a derretirla haciéndole temblar hasta las piernas y otras no llegaba a descifrarlas del todo, era como si el mismo Terry buscara la respuesta a algo más tenía el temor de preguntar... Eso sin contar el tono suave y pausado de su voz que ocupaba con ella ... y aquel tacto cuando voluntaria o involuntariamente se rozaban, la tenían la tenían trastornada.._

 _Al no poder dormir, solo dio otra vuelta a la cama, tratando de calmar un poco, sus sentimientos que estaban a flor de piel... mientras que del otro lado de la pared, seguramente Terry dormiría plácidamente, mientras ella se maldecía internamente ya que era presa de la tortuosa incertidumbre..._

...

 **Flash Back**

...

No supe el cómo pude mantenerme erguida, sin tambalearme ante aquel comentario que había hecho Terry recientemente... Aquellas palabras, resonaban fuertemente en mi cabeza haciendo desbocar de alegría mi corazón...

Sabía muy bien que estaba caminado por terreno peligroso, más aun así no podía retractarme en ese momento, no cuando buscaba atesorar todo el tiempo que pudiera permanecer al lado de él...

–" _Después de todo... algo me decía que no le era del todo indiferente..." -_

Una sonrisa pícara, nació desde el fondo de mí, haciéndome estremecer de alegría al recordar como Terry no pudo al final refutarme, cuando le había preguntado si es que él sabía ¿cómo se comportaba una esposa...?

Solté un largo suspiro y me aboque a realizar mi siguiente tarea ya que recientemente había prendido la tetera y la calefacción ... Arreglaría la habitación que ocuparía Terry, con mis mejores sabanas y algunas mantas que recién había adquirido para llevar al hogar de Pony.. Recordando que después, tendría que ir de nuevo de compras porque, ni loca me desharía de lo que iba a ser mi nuevo tesoro...

"Cielos!...Candy... en que estás pensando" –Me reprimo mentalmente ante el cauce que llevan mis pensamientos, que hacen que mi rostro se pinte nuevamente de carmín...

Y pensar que hacía solo unas cuantas horas, yo me debatía en contestar o no su misiva y ahora, él está a solo unos pasos de mi...

" _Estas locamente enamorada... que el simple sonido de su voz hace vibrar a tu corazón..."_

...

...

Varios minutos había pasado dentro de la tina, mientras me devanaba los sesos pensando sobre cómo debería actuar cuando estuviera en presencia de ella, mi Pecosa, cuando sabía que planear aquello era casi imposible, ya que a cada momento yo mismo me saboteaba. El contener las ganas de abrazarla y besarle hasta cansarme, de recorrer con la yema de mis dedos, el contorno de su piel era lo único que llenaba mi mente ... ¿Cómo podía escapar de su mirada?, de aquellos labios, que gustoso besaría hasta quedarme sin aliento... - Diablos! ¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo? todo esto va mas alla de mi, de mi cordura – Repasando nerviosamente las manos por mi cabello...

El agua ya se había enfriando casi en su totalidad y no llegaba a una repuesta que pudiera dejarme tranquilo... Más, el recuerdo de las palabras de un tipo petulante sin importancia, me hicieron aterrizar...

"En la guerra como en el amor, todo se vale... "

Y si bien, nada ha salido como lo planeaste, por algo eres actor y puedes improvisar... –Dejando este último pensamiento, una sonrisa en el rostro...

...

...

Estaba por salir de la habitación que recién había ordenado después de llevar el equipaje a esta, cuando al dar la vuelta descuidadamente en el pasillo choque con él..

Ante el asombro, di algunos pasos hacia atrás pisando de manera descuidada...

Fue solo unas fracciones de segundos que pasaron ante mis ojos como si estuvieran pasando en cámara lenta... al alzar la vista, me encontré ante la mirada saphire que parecía mucho más oscura... la calidez de sus manos en mi cintura, era el agarre que no me había dejado caer...

El latido de mi corazón se disparó, retumbando fuertemente como si este se fuera a salir de mi pecho, abandonándome a disfrutar la deliciosa sensación de la piel desnuda de sus manos y de cuerpo..

La poca cordura que me quedaba, amenazaba con irse por el drenaje en el momento que fije mis ojos en los suyos, perdiéndome en ellos, en el azul inhóspito de sus hermosos ojos , solo en espera de su beso...

El latido desbocado de mi corazón…

*La mirada intensa, que oscurece tus ojos esmeraldas

Tu cabello húmedo… el calor que emana de tu cuerpo…

*El ligero temblor… tu dulce esencia…

Solo nos separaba unos cuantos centímetros, cuando el fuerte silbido de la tetera, nos sacó de la ensoñación, alejándonos el uno del otro en un instante totalmente apenados …

-Disculpa… fue…

*-Mi culpa…. - Acote, al momento que desviaste la mirada totalmente apenada… el color de tus mejillas te delatan, al igual de ese pequeño suspiro que trataste de reprimir… - Yo... bueno... Venia buscándote que no me di cuenta cuando tu...

" _La situación debería ser suficiente, ya que estamos los dos solos bajo el mismo techo.. "_

\- Yo… - Levante la mirada hacia él, poniéndome mucho más nerviosa al percatarme la manera tan seductora que Terry lucia… Su cabello húmedo aun dejaba caer pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban a través de su rostro… Y ni que decir, que usaba mi bata de baño y esta se habría justamente en su pecho, dejando ver su piel apenas bronceada… Trague en seco ante tal visión… desviando nuevamente la mirada, tratando de que él no se diera cuenta de mi turbación -

*-Disculpa Candy -solté rápidamente, a ver que fijas tu mirada en mi - Yo he tomado tu bata de baño, había olvidado que no saque ni un cambio de mi ropa al momento de que… - "... No importa cuán profundo sean mis sentimientos por Candy... simplemente, no podía pensar en nada... después de todo, que más podía hacer, si todo fue tan rápido..."

-Yo... bueno... No te preocupes Terry, creo que te luce bien… -Dije sin pensar para tratar de aligerar el momento, ya que en ese instante sentía que mis piernas no me sostendrían…

*-De verdad… -Sonreí - Estaba un poco dudoso por los pequeños holanes… - _"Yo...En ese momento, no sabía si podía controlarme quería abrazarla fuertemente ... tanto.. que... "-_ -

-De verdad, te luce de maravilla... -La cálida risa de Terry lleno el lugar, y no pude más que reír acompañándole, llenándome de esa calidez que emitía, dándome cuenta que era imposible que yo le olvidara... Yo.. … - Bueno -Continúe - Te dejo para que puedas vestirte con calma y con algo más de tu agrado, deje tu maleta en la habitación, iré a preparar un poco de té, te apetece si espero a que estés listo…

*-Claro… enseguida estoy contigo

…

...

 **-Fin del flash back—**

…..

Después de meditarlo un poco, supo que no podría permanecer por más tiempo ahí, inmóvil. Candy seguramente dormiría tranquilamente en la otra habitación, mientras él sufría por el hecho de estar tan cercas y a la vez tan lejos, luchando internamente mientras descubría poco a poco los sentimientos que ella mantenía por él. …

Estaba seguro que Candy se molestaría si le encontrara fumando, pero el cigarro era lo único que calmaba un poco sus ansias, que parecían crecer, con el paso de los minutos.

Tomo la cigarrera y las cerillas, saliendo de la habitación que Candy muy amablemente había acondicionado. Estaba tan tentado de salir del departamento, pero al final no lo hizo, a mirar lo que alrededor de él estaba.

No había notado los detalles que guardaba el departamento por solo observar a Candy, sobre el pequeño mueble que estaba junto a la ventana, un ramo de flores frescas de varios colores descansaba. De los pequeños porta retratos que alrededor de la estancia.. Al igual que la sala que mantenía, tenía un toque bastante acogedor, con aquellas cortinas blancas de gaza..

Parecía que podía imaginar a Candy, alrededor del departamento, con una sonrisa mientras cocinaba o leía descansando en la sala.. Y el deseo de años anteriores, la esperanza y la ilusión de cuando era mucho más joven, volvía nuevamente mucho más fuerte.

Que feliz seria, si ella al final de cada día esperara por él en casa… De que ella, estuviera junto él… siempre…con aquella sonrisa que le desarmaba, discutiendo, riendo, abrazando.. besando... amando... todo ello, como si de un sueño efímero se tratara, un sueño en que el seria muy pero muy feliz,,,

Tomo un cigarro llevándolo a sus labios, encendiéndolo, mientras siguió hurgando sin querer, imaginándola de un lado a otro… - Soltó una bocanada de aire caliente , y al levantar la vista se topo con la imagen de ella junto a Albert, cerca de un gran árbol. Su amigo le tomaba de la cintura, mientras Candy sonreía abiertamente y nuevamente aquella sensación de celos y agonía volvía a sobre coger su corazón..

Tomo la foto del mueble, mientras admiró a través de ella su sonrisa por varios minutos, para luego perder su vista a través de la ventana…

….

..

 _El solo recordar lo que solo unas cuantas horas atrás había pasado, de aquel pequeño accidente con Terry, su corazón volvía a latir frenéticamente . A causa de mi ensimismamiento, al estar soñando despierta con él, no pude notar su presencia y choque involuntariamente con él, dando como resultado ese ligero traspié, el cual me dejo como regalo un abrazo mucho más íntimo..._

 _El temblor de mi cuerpo aun no me abandonaba, ni la sensación de ese leve choque eléctrico que me daba, cada vez que le tocaba... No podía discernir, por cuanto tiempo estuve perdida en lo profundo de su mirada saphire , en espera de que sus labios se fundieran con los míos..._

 _Si no hubiera sido por el fuerte silbido de la tetera que me hizo consciente de mis actos... seguramente... Yo... le hubiera besado..._

 _..._

Después de varias vueltas, supe que no podría nuevamente dormir, debía despejar mi mente, mas no podía hacerlo encerrada en mi habitación, ¿cómo no pensé antes en traerme un libro? Uno que alejara de mí por unos momentos aquella turbación llamada Terruce Grandchéster, que estaba haciendo estragos en mi corazón...

El departamento estaba en penumbras, cuando salí por un poco de agua.

Y al levantar la vista, por un momento contuve la respiración al ver de frente a la ventana, la figura de una sombra... Nuevamente sin querer enfoque la mirada en él conteniendo el aliento, al recordar el momento en que nos vimos por primera vez bajo la niebla en la cubierta del barco... Como si estuviera ajeno a la vida, el semblante afligido, cambio drásticamente al notarme cerca de él.

Terry miraba por la ventana como caía la nieve mientras era iluminado por la tenue luz de la ciudad marcando ella , los rasgos de la camisa des abotonada que sobresalía de su pantalón pijama, con una mano sostenía una foto y en la otra un cigarrillo encendido…

-T - terry… -Dejo escapar apenas en un suspiro…

...

...

Continuara..

 **Sakurai-Alighieri**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, buen jueves chicas!.. Espero que estén llevando una semana cheveré.. xD Bueno como lo prometido es deuda, les traigo continuación. En torno a la historia, todavía tengo varios temas que a lo largo del manga o anime me falta por tratar, llenando los huecos que dejo en el CCFS, la creadora y gran sra. Mitzuki, por ello les comentaba que no se para cuantos capítulos de, aun estoy trabajando en ello y debo decir, que no es como anteriores historias, en donde mas o menos sabia como iban a terminar.. xD esta vez, voy sobre la marcha esperando que les agrade este trabajo... Así que chicas, no duden en compartir conmigo su opinión sobre como debe de terminar la historia, o que mas debería contener... Y bueno como en anteriores cap, este termina con la letra de una canción, si gusta verla aquí dejo el link _**( watch?v=q8SdK4PyNZo &index=69&list=PLw8gWy5oNEAsjzpbQqdHVziIx4HuYCO5s)**_ esta en la pag, de You Tube.

Les mando un gran saludo a : _**Tete, Liz Carter, Skarllet Northman, Ammii Morrigan, Flormnll, Chica Zafiro, Karla Grandchester A, Litzie, Mixie07, Nereyda Yhazmyne, Becky 70, Clauseri, Iris Adriana, Jannett, Ellie Romero Urban, Laura Grandchester, La Chinita, Pati, Guest, Airum Grandchester, Maquig, Dalia, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Alejandra Muro, Dianley, Elanor 25,Dajimar, Alesita77, Merlia, Gaby, , Alejandra, Dulce Lu, Alyvenus, Usuki Yu-chan, Clau T, Naomi Oliveros, Rakelluvre, Galadriel Grandchester, Naty , Sra. Grandchester, Catracha 77 y Nocelotlaura ...**_

 _Y bueno seguimos con la misma semántica de los anteriores capítulos, para que no se confundan.. xD_

 _Los diálogos marcados con **( * )** son los de Terry..._

 _Los pensamientos mas profundos de ambos están marcados con ( **" )**_

Y las Acciones de ellos las marco con ( - )

Espero que les agrade la continuación y que puedan regalarme un mensajito ...

Nos leemos pronto ...

Desde México con mucho cariño para todas ustedes...

...

...

 **...**

 **Mi deseo es que vuelvas**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **...**

 **.**

Después de varias vueltas, supe que no podría nuevamente dormir, debía despejar mi mente, mas no podía hacerlo encerrada en mi habitación, ¿cómo no pensé antes en traerme un libro? Uno que alejara de mí por unos momentos aquella turbación llamada Terrence Grandchéster, que estaba haciendo grandes estragos en mi corazón...

El departamento estaba en penumbras, cuando salí por un poco de agua.

Y al levantar la vista, por un momento contuve la respiración al ver de frente a la ventana, la figura de una sombra... Nuevamente sin querer enfoque la mirada en él conteniendo el aliento, al recordar el momento en que nos vimos por primera vez bajo la niebla en la cubierta del barco... Como si estuviera ajeno a la vida, el semblante afligido, cambio drásticamente al notarme cerca de él.

Terry miraba por la ventana como caía la nieve mientras era iluminado por la tenue luz de la ciudad marcando ella , los rasgos de la camisa des abotonada que sobresalía de su pantalón pijama, con una mano sostenía una foto y en la otra un cigarrillo encendido…

-T - terry… -Dejo escapar en un suspiro… fijando él su atención en mi..

*Yo... No quería incomodarte pecosa, Por eso yo - Al posar la mirada en ti, casi me quedo sin habla, haciendo trabajoso hasta el pasar saliva y enfocar mis palabras - Disculpa.… enseguida lo apago… -Suelto torpemente al verme descubierto por ti...

-Pensé, que lo habías dejado..

*-Lo había hecho, pero últimamente lo retome… -Desvió la mirada de donde se encuentra, para no comenzar a fantasear, al ver que Candy trae solo un pequeño camisón, que se ajusta de sutil manera a su figura dejando ver a la perfección el contorno de su cuerpo… - Pero no te preocupes, no lo hago tan seguido, yo... solo fumo cuando me siento nervioso…

-Nervioso dices?… ¿no entiendo porque deberías estar nervioso…? -Miento, al ser consciente que yo misma estoy también nerviosa… Terry apago el cigarrillo, más trataba de ser cortes al no mirarme, entonces recuerdo el modo en que salí vestida de la habitación, tragando casi en seco… - Yo... lo siento, he sido descuidada... iré a cambiarme...

-No! Por favor espera... –Suelto en un ruego casi desesperado - Es más de media noche y es un poco tonto estar con esas formalidades... Además – Continuo, tratándome de oír lo más elocuente que podía, sabiendo de antemano que la elocuencia era imposible tenerla en mi siguiente alegato - Creo que eso dejaría, las cosas igual... –Sonrió- Después de todo yo también, no estoy para nada presentable, si te vas a cambiar yo también tendría que hacerlo y la verdad, es que estoy algo cansado de las apariencias, yo solo quiero relajarme y prometo no incomodarte Candy.. ¿Está bien para ti? ... -"Después de todo, no es la primera vez que veo en paños menores, aunque no se compara a la anterior situación "- T-te apetece conversar un rato, ya que al parecer ninguno de los dos puede dormir… -

-En realidad yo... –Contesto de manera nerviosa mientras fijas en mí tu hermosa mirada, que me desarma ... –En eso tienes razón, es muy tarde... y si tu quieres conversar, por mi... no hay problema -Contesto más tranquila ...

Terry se alejó de la ventana, hacia una repisa donde descansaba anterior mente foto en la cual, salía retratada con Albert en la colina de pony.

-Tú y Albert, son muy cercanos puedo ver…

-Podría decirse...- Contesto casual, siguiendo de frente a donde estaba, tomando la foto para observarla un poco antes de colocarla nuevamente en el sitio correcto, mas el grado de su voz, se oía diferente -¿Q- quieres un poco de vino?... tal vez eso te relaje un poco, yo.. – " ¡Pero que es tas diciendo Candy!, porque siempre dices las cosas sin pensar "—Me reprimo mentalmente para luego excusarme ante mi atrevimiento- Bueno yo, cuando he viajado por varias horas, también me cuesta dormir un poco...

*-Wow! Me sorprendes Candy, nunca pensé que tuvieras vino en tu casa..

-No es que beba, solo es que tengo algunas botellas de vino que sobraron de la celebración que hicimos por el compromiso de Archie y Annie hace algunos meses.. – Paso de largo de donde se encontraba Terry y saco una botella de vino tinto la cual trato de descorchar inútilmente. Terry rápidamente se acerco a mí y sus manos sujetaron la botella sobre las mías por un momento, envolviéndome a mi espalda — _Su calor y aroma me hacen estremecer_ \- descorchando la botella fácil mente, luego de algunos segundos nuevamente se alejó, quedando casi como en un principio - ¿Entonces quieres un poco?

*-Bueno yo...–Desvió la mirada al momento, que Candy me pasa una copa con un poco de vino... – Gracias.. - Tratando de con ello calmar un poco el temblor que causo en mi cuerpo, de solo sentirla tan cerca. Su cabello caen en ondas un poco alborotadas, dándole un toque tan tierno y seductor, que trato de enfocarme en otra cosa, intentando en no caer en un error que no pueda tan fácil enmendar. Tomo la manta que descansaba doblada en el sofá y la coloco en tus hombros, regalándome, una sonrisa que hace que me estremezca y vuelvo a alejarme presa del nerviosismo que trato de no aparentar, ante el calor que me invade el tenerte cerca y las grandes ansias de tocarte..

- _" Cuando Terry agradece a alguien, no mira a los ojos... "Este tipo de acción ingrata, no es de caballeros ¿acaso soy difícil de ver?.. "-Trato de no pensar en ello, pero es difícil el tratar de descifrarle, con sus gestos y manías.._

* -Entonces el delicadito aristócrata esta por casarse con la tímida.. En verdad eso no me lo esperaba... –Respondo en tono jocoso, tomado nuevamente la copa de vino, como si esta fuera lo más fascinante que había en la habitación..

-En realidad, ellos se han casado desde hace medio año. – Tomo nerviosamente un sorbo de vino, tratando de no enfocarme en la imagen de Terry que me hace divagar- Ellos tenían planes de casarse desde hace algunos años, pero al no ser de todo el agrado de la tía abuela, la familia de Annie, tuvieron muchos problemas para que se consolidará su compromiso. Cuando al fin dieron el visto bueno, hicimos una pequeña reunión aquí en apartamento para celebrar, todo ello gracias a Albert , ya que él fue quien pudo convencer a la tía de que diera su brazo a torcer y ahora ellos están de viaje. – Levemente Sonrió- Lo último que supe, es que después de su luna de miel en el Caribe viajarían a Arabia a visitar a los padres de Archie-

 _*" Y Ahí esta... nuevamente Albert"- Y ese tono dulce que ocupas con él, haciéndome que desde el fondo me revuelque de celos, mas trato de sonreír..._

*-Entonces, supongo que tu primo el inventor también ya se ha casado con la gordita... – Suelto sin pensar ante la envidia que siento por ellos, al poder tener aquella felicidad que tanto anhelaba, mas el brillo que hay en tu mirada parece opacarse, al igual que parece que te haces mucho más pequeña con mis palabras...

-Eso hubiera sido maravilloso Terry… el que Stears se hubiera podido casar con Paty pero desgraciadamente no fue así. Stears, murió hace cuatro años como piloto de combate en la guerra..

*-Como dices?... –Las palabras de Candy, me descolocan totalmente..

-La verdad es que no nos aviso a ninguno de nosotros que él se iba a enrolar en el ejército... El se fue, cuando... – Ante aquel recuerdo mi voz se quebró... - Ni siquiera encontraron su cuerpo, él

*-Lo siento... Yo... fui un tonto en la manera de preguntar... –Desvió la mirada fijando está en la copa de vino que descansa en mi mano... Mientras Candy parece haberse hundido en al sentarse en el sillón, quedando por algún tiempo en silencio... – Stear era una gran persona .. - _"Tanto que pude y puedo considerarlo como un amigo "..._ -

-No tienes que disculparte, es lógico que no estuvieses enterado, no hubo anuncio en el obituario por decisión de la tía abuela, al querer que las exequias se realizaran solo entre los familiares más cercanos... – "Desvió la mirada, al llegarme el recuerdo del funeral de Stear, en el cual tampoco yo pude estar presente"

\- Además –Prosigo - Tú también estabas pasando momentos difíciles. – La mirada Terry se oscureció solo por un momento, quedándonos nuevamente en un silencio abrumador, mis manos comienzan a temblar de solo recordar aquellos días -

Terry ... Yo, quiero disculparme contigo - Rompo el silencio y fijas tus ojos en mi, a lo que yo rehuyó torpemente a tu mirada - Incluso cuando quería apoyarte... no te mande mis condolencias, cuando murió Susana... Yo... –Titubee—No lo creí prudente... –" _Aun cuando yo por dentro estaba muriendo por querer estar a tu lado "_

 _-Cuando leí la noticia en el periódico, fue muchos días después de que ocurriera ... Yo... –Mi voz tiembla - no podía creer que Susana había muerto, siendo ella tan joven .. Cuando ella..._

La mirada de Terry se ensombreció aún más, entonces tomo un sorbo de vino y dejo la copa para darme la espalda, caminando nuevamente hacia la ventana...

*- No es como si hubiese necesitado tus condolencias... –Mi voz sonó dura, escasa de sentimientos ante el comentario de Candy – Pero no por ello, tengas una idea errónea..

\- Entonces lo que dicen de ti los diarios, ¿Es verdad?...

*-No es como tú piensas Candy... Yo.. –Titubeo ante tu mirada, ya que esta me cohíbe a la vez que me ínsita a querer estar más cerca de ti. – Es cierto que he dejado por un tiempo el teatro, mas es por otro motivo...

"Por favor pecosa, no pienses que todavía estoy dolido por su muerte... "

-Entonces tu _... -"Al final te enamoraste... Era natural que ocurriera, después de estar compartiendo tantos años con ella" - ante ese pensamiento, mi corazón duele, más la voz de Terry comienza a inundar de nuevo la habitación …_

*- Fue muy difícil para mí el pasar a su lado todos estos años. Pero al contrario de sentir pena por ella, por su muerte, podría decirse que estoy aliviado -La mirada de Candy está fija en mí, llena de desconcierto- Susana, no fue la chica frágil que piensas , ella a su manera particular manejaba las cosas.

Los primeros años, sus caprichos desmedidos al igual que el acoso de su madre, estuvieron a punto de volverme loco. Al punto en que para darles gusto, fije una fecha para al final casarnos. –Mi voz se oye un poco mas ronca a medida que continuo con el relato - Los celos de Susana, y el miedo de que encontrara interés en alguna compañera - "Al igual del miedo de que nos encontráramos nuevamente"- fue causa de que mantuviéramos a lo largo de los años una relación distante en la que hubieron muchas discusiones.

Fue al tercer año en que comenzó con problemas de salud más serios...

Estaba tan agobiado en ese momento, por los ensayos de "Hamlet" y el ir y venir de hospitales. Que después de pensarlo mucho, accedí a mudarme a donde Susana vivía con su madre, con tal de que ella no decayera en su animo y dejara su madre de decir implícitamente que no era hombre de palabra, que era yo quien con gusto veía el hecho de que ella poco a poco fuera cayendo por esa vertiente de dolor...

Todo eso, porque me sentía culpable por haberla dejado algunos meses, en donde yo ... – En ese momento la voz me fallo- Simplemente me había dejado caer... huyendo de todo, solo encontrando un poco de consuelo en la bebida...

Después de la terrible enfermedad que Susana padeció, de cómo ella ante sus delirios lloraba implorando mi perdón y en otras maldiciendo el que me haya conocido . El que haya terminado su dolor, creo que fue lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido.

Pensaras que soy un monstruo por hablar así de ella, pero por más que quiero, no puedo encontrar un solo momento en que yo la haya hecho realmente feliz... Aun cuando yo me haya quedado a su lado, honrando de aquella manera el sacrificio que ella hizo por mí, yo no pude engañarla, Susana siempre estuvo al tanto de mis sentimientos, viviendo con ellos, haciendo caso omiso a estos..

"Susana _siempre supo, que no la amaba"_

Sé que la elegí a ella, y estando a su lado me desviví por cuidarla, mas Susana no se conformaba con lo que yo podía brindarle ... Lo que ella siempre quiso, no podía ofrecérselo porque ya no lo tenía conmigo ... eso que ella quería, había abandonado mi cuerpo, una noche de invierno ...

-T-terry... –Apenas escapa de mí en un susurro caso inaudible. Las lágrimas que se ahogaban de años atrás en mi garganta, comenzaban a escapar de mi una a una..

* -Disculpa si no pude al final mantener la promesa que te hice ..Pero yo..

"Como quisiera abrazarte... pero si lo hago me temo que nunca te dejaré ir"

-Basta .. Por favor no sigas.. – Las voz rota que salía de mi garganta a causa de las lagrimas, llamo tu atención .. Estoy temblando y Terry me rodea con sus brazos consolándome cuando era yo la que debía de consolarlo a él. La conciencia de todo lo que había sufrido, trastoco la poca estabilidad que trataba de aparentar...

Yo que había hecho?! Solo lo había condenado, dejándolo hundir a Terry en la amargura al permanecer con alguien a quien no amaba,¿cómo había podido ser tan tonta,? ¿Tan ilusa? Como pude pensar que Susana podría hacerlo feliz...

Aun cuando ella había dado su palabra, Terry había sufrido... El... al igual que yo sufrió nuestra separación.

El remordimiento que de por sí ya era inmenso, crecía más dentro de mí.

Entonces nuevamente el recuerdo de aquella carpa, de ver a Terry actuar hundido en el alcohol volvió a mi mente, ¿cómo pude abandonarlo una vez más?.. Cuando más quería estar a su lado, ¿Cómo había podido más, el eco de esa promesa? Como fue que las palabras rotas en la suplica de Susana, hicieron que diera la vuelta, deseando que el amor de ella al final tocara su corazón...

" _Si tan solo esa noche... tú me hubieras mirado.. Si tan solo, me hubieras pedido que me quedara a tu lado .."_

Estaba temblando aun más que aquella noche de solo recordar todos esos sentimientos dentro de mi... felicidad, temor , coraje, tristeza, celos, ansiedad, soledad ... Yo todo lo había mal interpretado, desde el momento que pasabas a un lado mío... desde ese momento en que me rehuiste la mirada..

\- Todo eso ha sido mi culpa Terry ... yo fui la que .. - Apenas logro decir entre el nudo en la garganta..-

*-No... Candy.. no ha sido culpa tuya...—Acaricio suavemente tu espalda tratando de consolarte aunque sea un poco- Ha sido mía, ya que Yo... desde que estábamos en Londrés, nunca fui honesto contigo. Nunca te dije que desde que te vi en la cubierta del barco, quede prendado de ti _. - "Si debía de ser honesto,_ _esta era el momento, aun si con ello, no consiga tu corazón"_ \- En ese tiempo no quería aceptarlo,no queria aceptar que tu habías visto a través de mi, de mi careta auto-impuesta de soberbia y frialdad . Que con tu sonrisa y calidez, fuiste pintando de un color distinto la trama de mi vida... Cuando me fui del Saint Paul´s, creí erróneamente que podría olvidarte, mas el tiempo me enseño que no era así... soñado contigo, con volverte a ver deseando el no separarnos más.

Por ello hace 5 años te envié solo un pasaje de ida, para que te quedaras junto a mí, desgraciadamente las circunstancias en ese entonces me sobrepasaron .

Fui un cobarde, porque no pelee por ti... -Salió en un murmullo ronco de mis labios, tratando de acallar el nudo que se formaba en la garganta –Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no pude decirte nunca lo que yo... -"sentía y aun siento por ti pecosa"...

* –Debí de tenerte confianza desde un principio, debí contarte todo lo que ocurría, mas tuve tanto miedo de perderte ..- Atraje a Candy más cerca de mí, y sus lágrimas traspasaban la tela de mi camisa, mientras temblaba entre mis brazos ...

-T—terry... perdóname por favor … Yo … yo te vi… - Solté en un susurro entre las lágrimas – Yo, estuve en esa carpa.. Pero… no pude acercarme, tenía tanto miedo, de abrazarte y no dejarte ir… de que me echaras, por la promesa que hicimos… por Susana por… Oh Dios! - Desvié la mirada y quise alejarme-

* -Entonces si eras tú… - Al sentir que te alejabas, te aferre más a mi cuerpo … - Me vi repitiendo en mi mente una y otra vez esa escena, que en mis sueños tenía un final diferente... ¿Candy, como fue que no me hablaste? ¿Por qué?

Cada vez que despertaba, el peso de la realidad amenazaba con romper los pocos recuerdos felices que tuvimos juntos... haciéndolos tan lejanos, que solo parecían una ilusión ...

-Si te hubiera hablado ¿Qué hubieras hecho?... Me hubieras elegido a mí, cuando ya habías dado tu palabra a otra mujer… ¿Crees que a mí no me dolía? Crees que todos estos años fui feliz.. Porque si es así, ¡te equivocas!…. Aunque te lo prometí, yo no podía hacerlo… no podía Terry… Porque todas mis ilusiones y esperanzas, se quedaron rotas contigo, en aquel apartamento de New York… Igual que tu, yo también he repasado esa escena en mi mente tantas veces.. Siempre preguntándome, el porqué de tu silencio... El porqué no me detuviste esa noche 5 años atrás.. Yo... yo quería que me detuvieras.. yo..

*-Lo siento Candy... yo.. Que me había jurado, no lastimarte.. al final termine por herirte. Y a medida que avanzabas a través del camino te perdí de vista...

-Terry...Solo desviamos un poco nuestros caminos y al final nos perdimos, porque nuestra brújula estaba rota. Aun así, encontraste de vuelta el camino y volviste.. Aun cuando fue doloroso, aun cuando fue realmente duro, cumpliste con tu palabra...

* Entonces lo entiendes?… entiendes que desde esa noche hasta hoy, he tratado de mantener mis sentimientos a raya... Que fue el recuerdo de tu sonrisa, lo único que me salvaba de que cayera de nuevo por esa vertiente de desesperanza... – Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos limpiando con mis dedos las lágrimas que derramaban tus ojos, buscando que me mires, quedando atrapado en tu mirada, que brillante estaba a causa de las lágrimas

"Hubieron tantas veces que soñaba con poder volver a abrazarte, de aspirar tu aroma… de sentir tu calor"

-Quiero que sepas que Yo... siempre quise protegerte... porque yo... te amo Candy, te amo más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo... Desde aquella noche en que te encontré en el barco... desde ese momento en que tus ojos verdes se fijaron en los míos, supe que mi corazón no podía entregárselo a nadie mas... es por eso que estoy aquí... Estoy seguro que esta vez, seré capaz de dejar todo atrás, por tu bien .. Yo no necesito nada... excepto a ti...

La luz tenue que entraba por la ventana, fue testigo de nuestra confesión...

-T-terry... - Apenas en un susurro audible salía de mis labios, a causa del nudo que provocaban las lagrimas.. El oír de sus labios, todas aquellas palabras me habían dejado sin habla...

"Él me amaba!.. El me amaba y durante todos estos años lo hizo también... "

– Por favor prométeme que te quedaras conmigo, que nunca más te vas a ir, que no estaré sola nuevamente, yo quiero estar contigo siempre.. Siempre ... –Decía en una súplica, con el corazón expuesto ante Terry, quien la miraba lleno de ternura —Mi corazón te pertenece.. Y ya no quiero vivir sin el... sin ti.. Te amo tanto Terry... no quiero perderte, no quiero alejarme de ti...

*-Candy - Solté en un susurro- No te dejare sola nunca más, aun si tú me lo pides, creo que ya no podría hacerlo !... -

"Candy lo amaba"… ella…

No cabía de felicidad… de tanta dicha..

Depósito un beso en su frente, recorriendo a través de su rostro el camino que había dejado las lagrimas que ella hubo derramado, borrando con sus labios, el rastro de estas. Pequeños roces llenos de amor y de ternura, terminando en sus labios que parsimonioso beso. _Despertando aún más las ansias que tenia de ella ..Rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola más cerca de él, robándole a su pecosa un suspiro …Dejando en sus labios pequeños besos, haciendo que ella se perdiera en ese dulce roce con él, como si este fuera un hechizo.._

 _Comenzaba a sentirse mareada, su toque hacia que sintiera que no podía estar de pie, aferrándose a su espalda, el calor de su cuerpo le estaba envolviendo, su aroma.. " Cuantas veces había soñado con tenerlo así, volviendo a probar de sus labios, el amor desbordante que termina en pasión".. Su respiración se estaba tornando trabajosa, y el frió toque del invierno había desaparecido, estando en sus brazos .. Todo el mundo en ese momento no existía ya que él estaba ahora ahí con ella.. Y Podía sentir el amor y la adoración en su toque.. Sintiéndose más que plena.._

 _El sentir la presión de su pecho en el suyo, el calor que le inundo hizo todo se pensamiento racional se fuera al carajo…Su cálido aliento recorriéndole el cuello, mientras un beso hubo sido dejado detrás de su oreja, la presión de sus labios era tan placentera, que dejo escapar de sus labios un leve gemido._

 _No supo en qué momento sus manos cobraron vida aferrándose a su cuello acercándolo aún más ella. Quería ser parte de él, enredando las suaves hebras del cabello de Terry entre sus dedos comprendiendo que deseaba llenarse de su calor.. Ese calor que tanto hubo soñado.._

 _Haciéndose de nuevo camino a sus labios, los cuales temblorosos y hambrientos, respondían a sus besos.. El dulce sabor de ella se mezcló con el sabor a tinto que el traía en sus labios, mientras que cada vez el calor iba subiendo._

 _Las manos de Terry dibujaron su figura, recorriendo su cintura, la desnudes de su espalda .. Un ronco gemido escapo de su boca.. Recorriendo la curvatura de sus caderas él se perdió y alzo sobre la pequeña mesa haciendo que las cosas cayeran al suelo .. Haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas, la encerró entre sus brazos mientras se siguieron devorando a besos.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _No importa cuántas veces los colores de las estaciones cambien  
Estos sentimientos nunca se marchitaran... _

_Meciéndose como una flor.._

 _Si esto es un sueño, dejen que sea mi sueño ..._

 _Mi corazón está lleno de brillante amor...  
Pensando en ti eternamente..._

Estas palabras que usas, están haciendo una agradable melodía

 _Todo lo que quiero es tenerte a mi lado_

De modo que no perderé aquellos sonrientes ojos tuyos

 _Incluso en la noche que no podamos ver el centelleo de las estrellas  
Me envolveré alrededor tuyo, como la luz del sol a través de las hojas..._

 _Ese es mi voto para ti, firme e in-cambiable_

 _El parpadeo de la noche deja invisible cualquier estrella_

 _Si esto es un sueño, dejen que sea mi sueño..._

 _Inundándome con la alegría del mañana con el tenue brillo del amor.._

 _Porque es la verdad.._

 _El amor hacia ti, vive en mi todos los días.._

 _Y por ese amor, estuviste alejada de mi, tantos días..._

 _Las memorias más tristes que en mi permanecieron_

 _Tu gentileza me las aliviara.._

 _Fluyendo sobre el soplo de una suave y amorosa brisa_

 _Como un aleteo luminoso, tú me capturaste_

 _No importa cuántas veces los colores de las estaciones cambien  
Estos sentimientos nunca se marchitaran... Meciéndose como una flor.._

 _Si esto es un sueño, dejen que sea mi sueño..._

 _Mi corazón está lleno de brillante amor...  
Pienso en ti eternamente..._ _  
El amor hacia ti, vive en mi todos los días.._

 _..._

 ** _Traducción/ Jojoushi / Lar´c en Ciel_**

 _..._

 _Continuara..._

 ** _Sakurai Alighieri..._**

-Nos leemos la otra semana .. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas.. Ya es viernes ... y el cuerpo lo sabe... xD Bueno como no toda salimos a echar relajo, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, que espero les agrade y sigan acompañándome en esta historia.. Disculpen el tiempo de ausencia, la semana pasada era mi intensión actualizar, pero me paso un incidente bastante desagradable. Preste mi usb, con mis archivos a uno de mis hijos para que imprimiera algo en lumen, mas que nada por el tipo de papel que necesitaba en especial y la persona que lo atendió borro todos mis archivos, incluido el capitulo que iba a subir y un poco del siguiente. Eso fue el día jueves, ya el viernes que tuve tiempo pensaba en entrar a la pagina para actualizar y casi me da el patatus, al encontrar la memoria vacía solo con la factura de la papelera...

Nombre, estaba que no me calentaba ni el sol... xD Y pues intente volver a escribir el capitulo, pero yo creo que era tanto mi coraje que no me podía concentrar... fue por ello que he tardado en actualizar.. u.u

En fin... El show debe de continuar... xD

Les mando un saludo a: _**Tete, Liz Carter, Skarllet Northman, Ammii Morrigan, Flormnll, Chica Zafiro, Karla Grandchester A, Litzie, Mixie07, Nereyda Yhazmyne, Becky 70, Clauseri, Iris Adriana, Jannett, Ellie Romero Urban, Laura Grandchester, La Chinita, Pati, Guest, Airum Grandchester, Maquig, Dalia, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Alejandra Muro, Dianley, Elanor 25,Dajimar, Alesita77, Merlia, Gaby, , Alejandra, Dulce Lu, Alyvenus, Usuki Yu-chan, Clau T, Naomi Oliveros, Rakelluvre, Galadriel Grandchester, Naty , Sra. Grandchester, Catracha 77, Nocelotlaura, Gadami, Mega fan Hp, Zucix, Jane, PariSilva, More Black y Candy20086 ...**_

 _Les prometo que no abandonare la historia, solo que si tardare un poco luego en actualizar, ya que les comentaba que todavía esta en construcción .. xD.._

 _Que tengan un lindo fin de semana... Feliz lectura..._

 _ **...**_

 **"Mi deseo es que vuelvas"**

 **Capitulo 7**

...

.

El sonido de la máquina del tren se oía fuerte mientras viajaba por el viento. Detrás de ella, corría exhaustiva mente tratando de darle alcance..

Sin querer había leído muy tarde la nota que Terry le hubo dejado, y sin pensarlo salió del turno en el hospital para verle, aunque fuera solo un instante.

A medida que avanzaba su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza.

Después de tanto tiempo lo vería.. !? Qué pensaría Terry al mirarla con su uniforme de enfermera? Podría hablar con él.? Podría por unos instantes abrazarlo? Eran tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza que quería decirle de frente, que no pensaba claramente, solo corría con todo, tratando de alcanzarle —El silbato del tren sonó nuevamente, retumbando con temor su corazón.. Estaba desesperada ya que por más que corría, sabía que no podía llegar...

De un solo brinco, con gran agilidad salto la cerca que colindante seguía el camino de las vías, tropezando por un segundo para luego correr con más fuerza, sintiéndose desfallecer... alzo la vista encontrando en ella, el tren al cual trataba de alcanzar, comenzaba su travesía...

Las hebras de su cabello castaño volaban al viento..  
Mirando el cómo se alejaba y desaparecía poco a poco la estación de Chicago, con aquella mirada melancólica  
desde el la puerta de un compartimiento...

-Terry! Terry ... ––Grito con todas sus fuerzas - Fue el timbre de su voz que le hizo voltear... Entonces el enfocó sus ojos en ella... Mostrando igualmente la desesperación y frustración de no poder haberse encontrado un poco antes _..." Si tan solo el tren fuera un poco más despacio".." Si tan solo ella hubiera podido llegar un poco antes"... Tenía tantos deseos de_ poder parar el tren, o ser más hábil y brincar para reunirse con ella...

Sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas... ahí estaba él, aun más guapo de cómo lo recordaba...

Por un momento tuvo miedo de que fuera a saltar del tren y de que se hiciera daño... Después de todo Terry era tan impulsivo que solo rogaba que a través de los años el hubiera madurado un poco... Terry era tan especial para ella... se había dado cuenta desde que se separaron en Londres, que aquel sentimiento que guardaba por él, era más que amistad... Lo amaba ¡lo amaba tanto! ...

Estaba a punto de gritar sus sentimientos , por ello no fue tan cuidadosa en su travesía cayendo ella después de tan larga carrera..

Mas el sonido de su voz al llamar su nombre... le lleno el corazón de esperanza. Era seguro... tarde o temprano se iban a encontrar...Ese pensamiento le dio la fuerza de seguir adelante... estaba plenamente convencida...

Mirando como el tren desaparecía, el cielo azul y las nubes que en el habían, se fueron poco a poco oscureciendo convirtiéndose totalmente en oscuridad, engulléndola.

La oscuridad era tan densa, que sintió tanto temor, solo escuchando el sonido del latido de su corazón...

Quiso moverse pero su cuerpo, ni sus piernas se movían... el cielo negro se disolvió ante sus ojos, convirtiéndose en un color acero... La nieve caía en un suspiro helado mientras Terry le daba la espalada, llevando en sus brazos, el peso de otra mujer... Aunque no veía su rostro, sentía el dolor que reflejaba su postura ... luego el latido de su pecho en su espalada, mientras lagrimas frías que en ella caían ... el pecho de Terry saltaba violentamente mientras la aferraba mas a él...

Encerrándola...

Cálidamente...

Mientras sus manos fueron desapareciendo lentamente...

-Terry... –Susurro mientras inútilmente trataba de aferrarse a su cuerpo. Estaba pérdida nuevamente , todo alrededor volvía a ser oscuro..

A medida que caminaba, sin ver más allá de sus manos, su corazón latía pesadamente ante el temor que sentía de estar sola. El frio intenso le calo hasta los huesos, estaba temblando... Llamándole... mientras la oscuridad nuevamente la tragaba...

Sin saber a dónde ir.. caminaba en círculos tratando en encontrar de vuelta el camino, entonces una pequeña luz fue abriéndose a lo lejos, y corriendo se dirigió hasta ella...

Las hojas de los arboles pintadas de ocre, se mecían despidiéndose de la estación... Miro sus manos, notando así sus ropas, dándose cuenta que llevaba puesto nuevamente el uniforme de enfermera, el viento soplo haciendo este que levantara la vista al horizonte, mientras la notas de perfume de su colonia... se filtraba en ella... La pálida luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las nubes fue iluminando poco a poco a aquella persona.

Su cabello castaño lucia diferente... Mas su porte gallardo, casi arrogante no desaparecía, brindándole una belleza casi magnética de la que no podía escapar... Su corazón latía desbordado...

-Terry!... Susurró casi para ella...

Bajo un cielo más que resplandeciente...

...

...

 _..._

 _Como si fuera un bálsamo_

 _El amor... cura todas las heridas_

 _Como si esto fuera un sueño..._

 _Del cual, uno, no quisiera nunca despertar.._

...

La luz de la mañana que se filtraba a través de su recamara, fue llegando lentamente a sus ojos, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día... Colmada de tantos sentimientos, fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, esperando que su vista nublada se fuera acostumbrando a la pálida luz del invierno que entraba por su ventana... Todo lo que había visto antes era un sueño, uno que se había sentido tan real, haciendo estremecer su corazón...

Removiéndose, su corazón inquieto poco a poco volvió a la calma.

Sabía que todo eso había quedado en el pasado, que la vida estaba brindándole otra oportunidad, por ello, trato de calmar su pesadumbre, abrazando a felicidad que ahora tenia... Entonces nuevamente se acurruco cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación que desprendía la calidez al tener tan cerca a su cuerpo, a Terry... su Terry... mientras recordaba a conciencia lo ocurrido horas antes...

La oscuridad que habitaba en su corazón años antes a causa de la soledad se estaba disolviendo , dejando solo entrar en ella la calidez que le brindaba aquella persona de la cual no podía alejarse... de la cual había quedado prendada desde el primer instante en que lo vio bajo la espesa bruma de la madrugada...

Aquel joven de mirada adusta y melancólica, como el mar calmo .. Como el mar embravecido... aquel cabezota que se había burlado duramente de sus pecas, quien en los días de escuela sin darse cuenta había robado su corazón...

Sonrió pletórica mientras se abrazaba nuevamente a él, escuchando en su oído el latido que provenía de su corazón...Afuera... el frio era intenso y la nieve se había apilado suavemente, dejando a la ciudad de Chicago, bajo un manto blanco, dejando el paisaje como la foto de alguna postal navideña.

...

El sonido de su respiración acompasada, y el calor de su cuerpo, era algo que no quería abandonar en ese momento... mas tenía que abrir los ojos ya que por un instante todo aquello se le hacía tan irreal...

Después de varios segundos, su vista fue aclarándose nuevamente, centrando su mirada con suma atención en ver los rasgos de aquel hombre que ahora la encerraba entre sus brazos...No pudo dejar de sentir, aquella sensación que muchas veces le describieron sus amigas en cartas, lo que comúnmente se dicen son mariposas en el estomago..

Contuvo una pequeña risita, y siguió embelesada disfrutando de aquel anhelado panorama...

En ese momento, tenía tantas ganas de dibujar su rostro con sus manos, recorriendo poco a poco sus facciones con su dedos dibujando suaves caricias... para llenarse por completo de aquel suave tacto , despertando en ella sentimiento que crecía... un sentimiento de pertenecía...

Terry dormía profundo y su respiración acompasada, le hacía sentir tanta paz...

Era tonto que pensara así, después de todo, las cosas estaban patas pa´rriba con lo que les estaba ocurriendo... era tan malo el que hubiera invitado a quedarse a Terry en su casa, sabiendo lo mal que era visto eso, ya que vivía sola, y que seguramente los vecinos comenzarían rumores de lo malo de su conducta..

Ya lo habían hecho una vez antes, cuando vivía junto con Albert... –recordó al pensar en aquellos días, las miradas y los improperios que rumoraban sobre su persona - Y aunque nada de eso se comparaba con lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento .. "Ya que en ese tiempo solo ayudaba a quien estimaba como un gran amigo... "

Sin querer se enfoco en pensar en ello... Las personas seguramente le juzgarían mal, mas no tenía remordimiento alguno... El amor que sentía por el hombre que la encerraba en sus brazos, hacia que todo lo que tuviera que pasar fuera como un trámite mínimo...

No quería amargar su mañana, pensando en lo acarrearía su actos, así que solo se aboco de disfrutar de aquellos momentos... Fue trazando con sus dedos a través de su rostro, dibujando tiernas caricias, las cuales terminaron en un ligero rose en sus labios.

No había pasado más que algunas horas de haberse encontrado de nuevo, después de 5 años de aquella despedida en las escaleras de aquel hospital... De haber reído juntos al igual que discutido al punto de que las cosas se habían puesto tan tensas... Dándose cuenta, que era el momento que debía ser sincera consigo misma al igual que con él, exponiéndose... exponiendo a aquel corazón que desde hacía mucho había entregado, dejando fluir fuera de ella sus miedos ...

Más aun pensando seriamente en ello, no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo para luego desviar su atención nuevamente para mirar por un tiempo sus pestañas, eran tan largas que adornaban a la perfección, su rostro que ahora parecía tan sereno... y sus rasgos tan profundos que una oleada de calidez, recorrió su cuerpo... Lo amaba... lo amaba tanto... Y ahora podía gritarlo a todo pulmón a los 4 puntos... Si importar las consecuencias, ya que los dos ahora eran libres...

El tumulto que sintió su corazón, era tan grande ante el nuevo panorama que la vida le ofrecía delante de ella... a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia...

Con mucho cuidado, se acerco a su labios, dejándolos con otro ligero roce..

Terry por un ligero instante se movió, pero siguió durmiendo, estaba segura que el realmente estaba cansado. Aunque para ella era el hombre más guapo del mundo, a momentos lograba apreciar los estragos del agotamiento en su rostro, que siempre trataba de ocultar con una sonrisa indiferente, restándole importancia...

Así como ella.. ¿Cuántas noches habría pasado sin dormir, cuestionando su destino..?

Acaricio levemente su rostro, acomodando algunos de sus cabellos .. Al ser consciente de la hora, se incorporo con mucho cuidado para preparar el desayuno...

 **-Flash back—**

La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, fue testigo de lo que ocurría en la habitación... Cuando Terry fue trazando a través de sus rostro ese camino de besos, no pudo resistirse más, así que no rechazo aquel contacto que desde tiempo atrás deseaba... a través de cada roce, la calidez de los sentimientos de Terry llegaba a ella, como un suave murmullo que calentaba su dolido corazón. Con los labios hambrientos uno a uno se devoraba a besos, tratando de borrar aquella opresión en el pecho llena de tristeza que les consumía... Besos dulces cargados de amor, que fueron desapareciendo, los malos sentimientos ..

Aferrándose fuertemente con sus manos, le abrazo alzándole sobre la pequeña mesa, para que ella llegara a su altura... encerrándose entre sus piernas, buscando aquel toque más intimo el cual, no quería limitarse..

Con delicadeza detallaba su cintura mientras varios besos fue esparciendo por su cuello, saboreando lentamente su piel cremosa, que vibraba a cada toque, a cada caricia a cada beso ... al igual que lo hacia él...

No supo en qué momento, su camisa había caído al piso , embriagado por las sensaciones que solo ella podía despertar en él, ni de en qué momento, la parte de encima del pequeño camisón de ella había cedido... Solo fue consciente del calor de su pecho en el suyo, ante el jadeo que dejo escapar ante tan placentera sensación...

*–Mi hermosa dama –La voz ronca de Terry inundo sus sentidos - Si muero siempre seré tuyo, aun cuando mi alma se pierda, siempre seré tuyo... Si mi corazón deja de latir en este momento, dejara este mundo siendo solo tuyo, me tienes, me tienes ahora y me tendrás por siempre, cada noche mi bella damisela. -Susurro a su oído a la pequeña rubia de cabellos largos brillantes como la luz del sol, la única mujer que había podido robarle corazón...

Aun cuando sabía que la racionalidad de su persona se había ido, dejándose estremecer bajo el hechizo de aquel primer beso que nuevamente compartieron - _Ya no como unos niños, si no como una pareja de amantes, que se encuentran de nuevo, embebiéndose el uno al otro, ante el miedo de una nueva separación_ \- Todo aquello no se salió de control, porque Terry, ante todo, mostro el amor y el respeto que le tenía como persona...

Terry cerro sus brazos en su espalda, encerrándola tratando de calmar el estrepitoso latido de su pecho... aspiro su perfume con los ojos cerrados, mientras esperaba recobrar un poco la cordura, ante lo que seguro reclamaría si no se detenía...

Permaneciendo abrazados varios minutos, los cuales sirvieron para calmar sus emociones...

Los risos de Candy caían alborotados, mientras sus labios hinchados mostraban un ligero toque carmesí... La mirada que Terry en ese momento le brindaba, estaba llena de ternura, mientras el también mostraba los signos de la pasión no satisfecha... su cabello castaño, relucía despeinado así como sus ojos azules, oscurecidos bajo una tormenta ...

Iba a decir algo, mas su labios fueron callados, cuando ella le jalo de nuevo sellando sus labios por un nuevo beso..

- **Fin del Flash back-**

 **...**

Filtrándose a sus ojos, la luz que fue llegando comenzó a molestarle, afuera la nieve blanca se había apilado suavemente, dejando la cuidad sumida en un estupor blanco, tan común de las fechas decembrinas .

Removiéndose lentamente, para que esta no diera mas a sus ojos, alargo su brazo, buscando aquel calor que hubo tenido minutos antes, encontrando el lugar contiguo vacio... Se sentía descansado, a ciencia cierta, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había dormido tan placida mente, por ello rehusaba a despertar...

Espero por un momento a que vista se fuera acostumbrado, al resplandor de la luz reflejada... Al abrir por completo los ojos, por un momento se desorientó, al no reconocer la habitación en la cual se encontraba..

Las cortinas de gaza blanca fue lo primero que llamo su atención, fijando su vista en ellas, para después centrarse en el pequeño tocador con taburete, un armario de roble que pensó, llevaba ya varios años en uso, además de la pequeña cómoda junto a la cama en donde descansaba una lámpara.

Entonces recordó, que había dormido abrazado de su pequeña pecosa, - en su habitación - al menos, lo que quedaba de la noche... El calor de su cuerpo y el perfume que emanaba de su piel, aun permanecían intactos en él...

Al mirar el lado contrario de la cama y al no encontrarla, sintió un poco de temor de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior, hubiera sido solo una alucinación... Estando él lejos de aquella habitación, en un lugar ajeno como los muchos en los que había estado, lejos de lo que más anhelaba su corazón ... Mas los sonidos que venían de afuera de la habitación, calmo sus temores...

Se levanto un poco, para desemperezarse disfrutando de la fragancia dulce que despedía aquel lugar... Admiro por unos minutos más el decorado sutil en colores pasteles, haciéndole sentir un poco de culpa. "Era como si él hubiera sido intruso de la habitación de una pequeña dama... –Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento - Entonces salió de la habitación en busca del origen de aquellos sonidos...

...

Estando en la cocina se devanaba buscando entre las cosas que tenía, algo que pudiera cocinar. Desde hacía unos días no compraba muchos víveres, por los planes que tenía de viajar al hogar de Pony. Regañándose mentalmente por no ser un poco mas previsora. -"Seguro esto, no le pasara nunca a Annie, ya que ella siempre están precavida "-pensó en un segundo, decayendo un poco mas en su animo...

En la alacena tenía un poco de avena y un poco de leche, ademas de un poco de fruta en la nevera. Sería un Desayuno ligero, pero ayudaría a aguantar en lo que regresaba con las compras para hacer una abundante comida...

Estaba revisando el punto de cocción de la avena cuando un brazo se cerró en torno suyo, apretando un poco su agarre haciendo que cayera recargada en su pecho... Aquella intromisión era algo inesperada, ya que Terry había recargado su rostro en su hombro, llevándose a la boca la cuchara que traía en la mano, probando un poco de avena...

*-No está mal, pero creo que le falta un poco de azúcar... –Dijo con una leve sonrisa..

\- Terry!... Pensé que estabas dormido.. Yo ... bueno, es tarde ..Pensaba preparar algo para...

*-Falta a trabajar y quédate conmigo - Susurro a su oído con un tono ronco, que le hizo estremecer...

-Bu..bueno yo.. – arrastro torpemente las palabras, un poco antes de que sus labios se sellaran nuevamente con los suyos, siéndole casi imposible el pensar.. -T—Terry... –Dejo escapar en un torpe suspiro...

Aquella intimidad que debía ser prohibida para ellos todavía, se sentía tan bien, estando en sus brazos el mundo desaparecía...

...

...

 **Continuara...**

 **Sakurai-Alighieri**


	8. Chapter 8

_Prefiero no olvidar todo lo que nos ha marcado..._

 _..._

 _No quiero que te vayas_

 _Y dejar en el olvido esos dias contigo_

 _No quiero dejar de sentir tu piel.._

 _Tus besos ... tus brazos entorno mio.._

 _No quiero dejar de oir que me amas.._

 _Ni despertarme sin saber, donde estarás..._

 _No quiero llamarte en el silencio..._

 _Ni quiero, que otro ocupe tu lugar.._

 _No quiero tu llanto...ni tu tristeza..._

 _Solo quiero que estés junto a mi.._

 _Siempre.. libre y sin restricciones..._

 _..._

 _Y que sean esas cicatrices lo que me recuerde_

 _lo que juntos hemos pasado.._

 _..._

* * *

 **Mi deseo es que vuelvas...**

 **Capitulo 8**

* * *

Habían pasado ya 5 días desde que Terry había aparecido nuevamente en su vida en los cuales la nieve que había hecho de las suyas, a momentos dejaba de caer... Más aun con el clima frio de esa época, la gente no paraba con los preparativos de la cena de noche buena y víspera de navidad. Las calles de la ciudad de Chicago lucían a momentos agobiantes, rebosantes de vida debido a las festividades.

Aferrada a su brazo, Terry mantenía cercana a Candy mientras caminaban a través de las calle frías de Chicago, realizando las compras necesarias, preparando a conciencia el pequeño viaje que realizarían . La gente que les veía y que conocía a la joven enfermera se sorprendía un poco al ver a joven castaño tan posesivo con ella. Con el semblante serio, Terry miraba a todas las personas que se acercaban a saludarle, mas su rostro cambiaba después de unos momentos relajándose y sonriendo de manera natural al notar el cariño con el que le hablaban a su pecosa. Mas no por ello, dejaba sola a Candy ni a luz ni a sombra..

Aquella actitud lejos de molestarle a la rubia, le divertía un poco... Ya que sin querer Terry mostraba por breves momentos los celos que le acarreaban los hijos de algunas vecinas que estaban casi a la par de su edad, disimulando con aquella sonrisa característica en él, mientras suavemente le robaba un pequeño beso, con el afán de divertirse un poco, al ver como palidecían ante su falta de decoro... ante esta actitud, en su interior se formaban tantos pensamientos tanto buenos como contradictorios. No es que no se diera cuenta de lo que Terry quería dejar implícito con su lenguaje corporal, mostrándose completamente con esa altivez y seguridad que lejos estaba de ser igualada... en un concepto, que solo ellos podrían descifrar...

A si mismo disfrutaba de ver aquel brillo que aparecía en la mirada de Terry, cada vez que ella terminaba por mencionar que era su prometido y que estaban cercanos a casarse, mostrándose el mucho más atento y afable. _"¿Desde cuándo adoraba su sonrisa?" -_ Se pregunto internamente mientras entrelazaban sus manos mientras le sonreía de vuelta..

...

Las tiendas estaban tan abarrotadas esos días, que era un verdadero suplicio el acompañar a su hermana a conseguir algún vestido, mas Elisa, no se conformaría con medirse solo uno. Sabiendo eso, solo se resigno al ser arrastrado por las tiendas de Chicago. Estaba tan hastiado de aquel desfile de telas del que Elisa estaba disponiendo, que mas de una ocasión le cruzo por la mente el dejarla en la tienda, para regresar solo a su casa...

Fue en una fracción de segundo en el cual miro a través del cristal de la estantería, cuando una joven rubia le llamo la atención... Levantándose súbitamente del sillón de donde se encontraba, para luego dirigirse a la puerta del local.

Estaba seguro... la joven que había visto pasar era Candy... el latido frenético de su corazón se acelero solo en un segundo al pensar de poder verla de lejos; a esa joven que desde que la conoció, hubo hecho la vida imposible...

El recuerdo de aquel compromiso fallido, estaba tan fresco todavía después de 4 años. En los cuales no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, en la huérfana que hacia algunos años llego a su casa en busca de una familia. De no haber sido por la intromisión de aquel vagabundo extraño, que lejos estaba de aceptar sea este, la cabeza de la familia y del clan.. Ella... Candy... seguramente en ese momento sería su esposa... por y para siempre suya... Y a estas alturas estaba seguro que ella habría llegado a respetarlo y a apreciarlo como lo merecía...

Después de todo, el provenía de una familia respetada y un buen prospecto para el matrimonio... –apretó su puño ante aquel pensamiento y volvió la vista hacia donde procedía esa visión, perdiéndose esta rápidamente, ante el tumulto de gente ...

Elisa al ver la extraña actitud de su hermano, salió casi corriendo del vestidor para ver que ocurría, ya que los ojos de Neil estaban llenos de desconcierto, mostrándose totalmente tenso..

-¿Qué sucede?.. ¿Por qué saliste de esa manera?... – Elisa pregunto un poco enfurecida, ya que detrás de ella la modista también había salido por miedo que estropeara la prenda que traía puesta... Con la mirada de pocos amigos le dio a entender a la joven modista que necesitaba un poco de privacidad, alejándose de inmediato esta dejándoles solos.

-Yo.. creo ... –Neil dudo por un momento el soltarle a su hermana lo antes visto -

-Dímelo Neil! - Demando la pelirroja al ver el estado en que su hermano se encontraba, lo conocía tan bien que cualquier cambio en la actitud de él, era tan notorio para ella - Es extraño que te comportes así... Pareciera que viste un fantasma, dime ¿a quién has visto...?

-Bueno yo... -Neil se repaso la manos nerviosamente por su cabello, al saber que Elisa no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se quedara conforme. - Yo... he visto pasar a Candy.. – Respondió casi en un murmullo ahogado -

-Has hecho esta escena por esa zarrapastrosa ladrona! ¿Qué acaso estas mal de la cabeza?... – Casi grito la pelirroja a punto de volver al interior de la tienda...

-Candy .. iba acompañada... – Termino por decir Neil haciendo que Elisa volteara a verlo ...

\- Y que esperabas de esa maldita huérfana! No es para ella difícil embaucar a otro hombre estúpido... - Acoto con tono irónico - De verdad, siento pena que tengamos que soportar sus indiscreciones, afectando el buen nombre de nuestra familia... - Elisa miro a su hermano con un poco se sorna- A todo eso, conocemos al susodicho, que nada me extrañaría que fuera el vagabundo que se dice ser, el tío Williams...

Hastiado del rumbo que había tomado la conversación, Neil paso de largo entrando de nuevo a la tienda –Pues no es el tío Williams, quien iba del brazo con Candy, si es eso lo que te preocupa- Contrarrestó Neil de la misma manera - Quien le acompañaba a Candy, no era más que el mismísimo Grandchéster hermanita... - Dejando atrás a Elisa, trabada de coraje..

...

* * *

El sonido de la locomotora, al silbar lleno el ambiente en la estación de trenes..

La mañana del 24 de diciembre, decidieron hacer el viaje de visita al hogar de Pony. Esa vez Terry había predispuesto la manera en que viajarían. El recorrido duraba solo unas cuantas horas en tren, por ello arrendaron un compartimiento privado en el que pudieran viajar sin ser molestados durante el recorrido.

Minutos antes de que abordaran, Terry checo minuciosamente que todo fuera en orden a la hora que subían el equipaje, junto los regalos que repartirían entre los niños. Mostrando a su vez una gran sonrisa cuando antes de abordar se acerco a ella y acomodo nuevamente su bufanda, haciéndola sonrojar ante aquel detalle protector al notar que el día estaba enfriando mas.

Esa mañana, Candy lucia hermosa, ataviada con un abrigo negro que recién le hubo regalado. La tés de su rostro estaba sonrosada por el clima, resaltando con ella el labial rojo carmesí, del cual ella gustaba. Su cabello rubio caía suavemente en ondas que a momentos se mecían con el viento frio mientras sus ojos verdes se veían realmente vivaces, llenos de alegría..

Se lleno de orgullo, al saber que él era el culpable de esa alegría que también fluía a través de su cuerpo ... Y sin importarle mucho esos asuntos del decoro, rápidamente se acercaba a ella rozando sus labios haciéndola sonrojar mas...

El silbato del tren retumbo fuertemente, dando aviso de su partida, a lo cual tomados de la mano se acercaron al artefacto, para abordarlo.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando de la nada un hombre se acerco a ellos, tomándoles una fotografía sin avisarle. Eso había descolocado a Terry por unos instantes, quien se mostro un poco tenso después del suceso. Ya que no había contemplado que la prensa, lo hubiese encontrado en tan poco tiempo. No quería involucrar a su prometida en cotilleos, exagerados de los medios, pero tarde o temprano Candy debía de enfrentarlo, después de todo él era un persona pública y aunque no lo reconociera, ella también lo era, al ser miembro de una de las familias más acaudaladas en América.

Sin tomarle mucha importancia, Terry afianzo a Candy demostrando una sonrisa, no dejaría que esas tomas arruinaran la felicidad de la cual era participe... Brindándole a su manera un poco de seguridad, para que ella no se mostrara preocupada ante aquel acto, ya que aquel hombre lejos de quedar conforme, volvió a tomar nuevas fotos mientras ellos estaban dirigiéndose a sus respectivos lugares...

...

* * *

 **Flash Back-**

* * *

...

No había pasado más que algunas horas de haberse encontrado de nuevo, después de 5 años de aquella despedida en las escaleras de aquel hospital... De haber reído juntos al igual que discutido al punto de que las cosas se habían puesto tan tensas... Dándose cuenta, que era el momento que debía ser sincera consigo misma al igual que con él, exponiéndose... exponiendo a aquel corazón que desde hacía mucho había entregado, dejando fluir fuera de ella sus miedos...

Más aun pensando seriamente en ello, no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo...Lo amaba... lo amaba tanto... Y ahora podía gritarlo a todo pulmón a los 4 puntos . Si importarle las consecuencias, ya que los dos ahora eran libres...

Con mucho cuidado, se acerco a su labios, dejándolos con otro ligero roce.. Terry por un ligero instante se movió, pero siguió durmiendo, estaba segura que el realmente estaba cansado. Aunque para ella era el hombre más guapo del mundo, por momentos lograba apreciar los estragos del agotamiento en su rostro, el cual siempre trataba de ocultar con una sonrisa indiferente, restándole importancia...

Así como ella.. ¿Cuántas noches habría pasado sin dormir, cuestionando su destino..?

Acaricio levemente su rostro, acomodando algunos de sus cabellos, al ser consciente de la hora, se incorporo con mucho cuidado para preparar el desayuno...

Estando en la cocina se devanaba buscando entre las cosas que tenía, algo que pudiera cocinar. Desde hacía unos días no compraba muchos víveres, por los planes que tenía de viajar al hogar de Pony. Se regaño mentalmente por no ser un poco mas previsora... – _"Seguramente eso nunca le ocurriría a Annie"_ \- Pensó rápidamente decayendo así su estado de ánimo.

En ese momento, era cuando deseaba tener muchos víveres a la mano para hacer una comida mas copiosa, dando rienda suelta a todas esas fantasías de años anteriores, en donde soñaba con Terry ofreciéndole un festín preparado por ella _. -¿Qué cara pondría Terry, al ver la comida que le preparará?.._ –Se pregunto internamente mientras soñaba nuevamente con ello...

Sin embargo, solo tenía en la alacena unos cuantos puños de avena, además de un poco de leche y fruta en la nevera. Sería un desayuno ligero pero ayudaría a aguantar en lo que regresaba con las compras para hacer una abundante comida...

Fue en ese momento que recordó las palabras que Terry había dicho unas cuantas horas antes, estas ahora tenían mucho sentido para ella... " Se estaba comportando como si fuera su esposa"... Ante esa revelación se sonrojo tanto que nerviosamente fijo su atención en la avena que estaba cocinando, esperando con ello calmar sus emociones.. - _¿Cómo seria, si yo fuera su esposa?... - Susurro casi para sí.._

Estaba revisando el punto de cocción de la avena cuando un brazo se cerró en torno suyo, apretando un poco su agarre haciendo que cayera recargada en su pecho... Aquella intromisión era algo inesperada, ya que Terry había recargado su rostro en su hombro, llevándose a la boca la cuchara que traía en la mano, probando un poco de avena...

*-No está mal, pero creo que le falta un poco de azúcar... –Dijo con una leve sonrisa, mientras degustaba la pequeña porción que había quedado en la cuchara..

\- Terry!... Pensé que estabas dormido.. Yo ... bueno, es tarde ..Pensaba preparar algo para... –Tartamudeo al sentirme descubierta por él. Siendo consciente de cuanto me abrumaba calor de su cuerpo.. su aroma

*-Falta a trabajar y quédate conmigo - Susurró a su oído con un tono ronco, arropándola con su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer...

-Bu..bueno yo.. – Arrastre torpemente las palabras, un poco antes de que sus labios se sellaran nuevamente con los míos, siéndome casi imposible el pensar.. -T—Terry... –Dejo escapar en un torpe suspiro...

" _Aquella intimidad que debía ser prohibida todavía, se sentía tan bien... estando en sus brazos el mundo desaparecía... "_

–Creo que por ello, no debes preocuparte – torpemente respondía entre besos, mientras también seguía el juego impuesto - Ya que recién me han dado vacaciones...

*- Entonces el día de hoy descansaremos y decidiremos con calma a donde quieres ir de paseo mañana... ¿Te parece bien señorita pecas?...

-Bien señor Graham... –Respondí con una sonrisa que el imito solo por un minuto, antes de que nuestros labios nuevamente se fundieran en un beso...

...

La tarde transcurrió tranquila después de que desayunaron.. No entendía el cómo podía pasarle, pero últimamente, entre lo distraída y absorta que le tenía su presencia, después de algunas hora de haber desayunado recordó que solo traía puesta encima su camisa, ya que por la calefacción el departamento se encontraba cálido. Las miradas que Terry le regalaba eran tan avasalladoras que olvidaba casi todo, sintiéndose un poco torpe en su presencia... Mas la forma en que podía platicar con Terry le llenaba totalmente de confianza, como si de un lazo psíquicolos uniera y el pudiera saber lo que pensaba, leyendo a través de ella, escuchando maravillado de cómo se desenvolvía en el trabajo, platicando un poco ese día sobre los alumbramientos en los cuales había ayudado y algunas cosas que conforme a los años había aprendiendo.

*-"Candy sin duda se ha convertido en una persona fuerte, alguien digno de admirar. " – Pensó entre la plática, mientras miraba embelesado, el cómo aun después de algunas horas de estar platicando ella, no se había percatado de que traía aun puesta la camisa de su pijama... Desbordando dentro de él, ternura y una felicidad casi infinita ante ese detalle de intimidad...

*- "Es mi amada..." "Mi linda pecosa"... - Le sonrió de vuelta encantado, amaba el reflejo de la luz del día sobre los ojos de ella... Estaba seguro que Candy, no era consciente de todas las emociones, que le hacía sentir... Candy era tan hermosa, ... no solo físicamente, a través de sus relatos sin saber mostraba parte de su alma ..

 _*"La imagen de Candy que reflejaban mis ojos, aun con su cabello desordenado y sin maquillaje, me hacían enamorarme más de ella .."_

Sus labios lucían un poco hinchados por los besos que constantemente nos estábamos robando, haciéndome consciente que estaba lejos de saciarme de ellos, o que tal vez eso nunca me llegara a ocurrir..

-¿Pasa algo Terry?... – Preguntó después de un momento al ver el cambio en su mirada.. Terry deslizo su cálida mano sobre su mejilla, en una caricia suave antes de acomodar un mechón rubio que caía desordenado...

 _*-"Solo una mirada de ella me bastaba, para caer enamorado y rendido a los pies de mi pecosa..._ "

* - Nada... Candy... no ocurre nada, es solo que me doy cuenta de que aun hay tanto que nos falta por vivir... - Me acerco rosándole apenas los labios los cuales temblorosos se entregaron a los mios culminando en un beso, mientras encerraba sus manos con las mías, atrayéndola mucho más cerca de mí... simplemente, no podía resistirme a estar lejos de ella.

...

El suave rose de sus labios, en ese momento se sintió tan diferente a los otros besos... La dulzura que este rose trasmitía, hacia que mi corazón nuevamente vibrara , colmándome de amor como si fuera ese beso una nueva promesa.

Al ser consciente de aquellos sentimientos que pasaban a través de aquel contacto, trato de calmar un poco esas sensaciones, debido al recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la madrugada, cuando él, me abrazo en volviéndome entre sus brazos, esperando que se calmaran al unisonó, nuestros corazones.. Más aun con los minutos que pasaron, no podía contener aquellos sentimientos que se desbordaban dentro de mí, ya que cada rose de sus manos, cada mirada ... el sentir de cerca su respiración de mi piel, desencadenaba una reacción involuntaria...

Con cuidado, Terry fue envolviéndome con su camisa de manera protectora al ser consciente que ya no traía puesto la parte de encima de mi camisón, abrochado uno a uno los botones de esta casi sin mirarme, antes de llevarme en brazos de vuelta a mi habitación.

Su respiración en ese momento era casi nula... era, como si se contuviera hasta de respirar cerca de mí ...

Estoy segura de que amo a Terry y que él me ama, pero aun no era tiempo de entregarnos totalmente al amor que nos profesamos. Es probable que piense, que lo correcto es esperar a que estuviéramos casados...

Ante ese pensamiento, un vuelco recorrió mi interior al recordar que yo fui, quien no dejo que se marchara, ante mi miedo de despertar sola y darme cuenta de que todo lo ocurrido, había sido un solo sueño...

El cómo había despertado esa mañana... Con las piernas enredadas en su cuerpo, acunada en su pecho, y el corazón desbordante por lo ocurrido, llenándome de una sensación un tanto desconocida.. - "¿ _Eso era deseo?... "_ Ante ese pensamiento otra alarma se encendió dentro de mí, al reconocer la respuesta ... _-" Si... deseo ser parte de Terry.. Ser uno con él... ser su todo"..._

-Es tarde..! – Masculle de repente alejándome rápidamente de él, actuando como si me sorprendiera de la hora al igual que recordaba que debía de ir a comprar un poco de vivieres- Yo... bueno -Repetí de manera nerviosa, mientras curioso me mira... –Debo hacer unas compras para la cena... -Los ojos de Terry brillaron ante mi ocurrencia, sonriendo de manera relajada...

*- Bien, entonces hay que apurarnos para ir a hacer las compras...

...

* * *

 **Fin del flash back**

* * *

...

Estando en la comodidad del compartimento, Terry se relajo un poco más, al cerrar por un tiempo la persiana de la ventana del tren.

Estaba seguro que aquellas tomas antes echas, aparecerían en los diarios en pocos días. Y aunque pensaba anunciar las buenas nuevas lo más rápido posible, no quería a hacer de ese viaje, un evento publico del cual los medios pudieran tener material para cotillear...

Meditabundo se dejo caer en el asiento acojinado, mientras me reprimía por el descuido que había tenido...

*-¿Cómo era que no había reparado en ello?- No.. No lo había hecho por el enjambré de ideas que tenía en la cabeza, ante la premura de encontrarse de nuevo con ella... Después de los meses de silencio en la espera por su respuesta, que al momento que vio aquella carta que Candy enviara a Karen, que no pudo contenerse de realizar ese viaje...

-¿Paso algo Terry?... –Candy fijo sus expresivos ojos verdes en él, llenos de preocupación...

*-No cariño... no es nada de importancia... –Respondí casi autómata al sentirme descubierto... sonriéndole de vuelta para que ella no descubriera el grado de mi ansiedad –

-Sabe señor Graham, es usted pésimo mintiéndome... - Fijo la mirada en sus ojos fingiendo estar ofendía, haciendo que Terry por un momento desviara la mirada antes de levemente sonreír-

*De verdad señorita Tarzán pecoso... es usted insufrible - Arremetí nuevamente, siguiendo el juego impuesto por mi amada, acercándola a mi pecho, mientras desaparecían de mi por ese breve momento las preocupaciones anteriores, regalándole una nueva sonrisa...

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente, llegando a Ilinois pasando del medio día. Rápidamente recogieron el equipaje que llevaban, y tomaron un auto en alquiler, el cual los llevaría la campiña.

Estaba algo nervioso de llegar nuevamente a ese lugar, luego de 9 años en el que él lo visito. Recordando a su vez ese viaje en donde buscaba llegar a la colina de Pony y poder admirarla. Al estar en ella inconscientemente fluyeron a través de su mente los momentos que permanecieron juntos en la colina del St. Paul´s , las palabras de Candy, su risa , su espontaneidad, añorando el tenerle cerca en ese momento, deseando fervientemente escuchar nuevamente el sonido de su voz...

Fue por eso que había hecho ese viaje, buscando a través de la colina, en aquel hogar, su esencia que tanto le hacía falta, ya que esta fue la que le había dado el valor de buscar un nuevo sueño... estaba en ese momento seguro que se volverían a encontrar, por ello debía de dar todo de si... - Cerro los ojos por un momento para concentrase nuevamente en el presente - Parecía que el camino no había cambiado en lo absoluto, ya que al igual que en ese momento, todo estaba cubierto por un manto blanco igual que ese día...

\- Apretó la mano de Candy, ante aquellos recuerdos a lo cual ella se recargo en su pecho, al darse cuenta en su mirada, lo que Terry estaba pensando.. En silencio, ella permaneció dejando que el nuevamente posara su mirada en el paisaje, al igual que su corazón volvía a la calma -

...

* * *

 **-Flash back-**

* * *

...

La noche estaba entrada cuando al fin llegamos al departamento. La nieve que caía, como pequeñas motas de polvo se acoplaba una sobre otra apelmazándose con el paso de las horas... Apenas y había comprado algunas cuantas cosas para la cena, ya que al pasar junto a un restaurant, no pudimos resistir la tentación de entrar, ya que ambos moríamos de hambre...

*-Quítate el abrigo Candy, ya debe de estar húmedo por la nieve- La voz de Terry lleno la habitación apenas entramos al departamento, mientras dejaba las bolsas con las compras hechas ... - Vamos Candy... puedes resfriarte... –Termino por decir al ver la renuencia de su pecosa a quitárselo...

-Enseguida lo hago, solo iré a encender la calefacción... –Terry estaba por acomodar las cosas que compramos, cuando me detuvo por el brazo y fue desabotonando el abrigo...

* -Yo me encargare de eso... anda... hazme caso que no quiero que te enfermes...

-Eres un mandón Terry... - Hice un puchero -

*-Y tu una niña muy descuidada...

-Ah! Si... pues esta niña descuidada es una enfermera y sabe que no pasara nada...- Respondí al momento que Terry encendía la calefacción y regresaba a donde estaba.

*-Bien.. Eso no te lo refuto, pero debes recordar que igual sigues siendo una pequeña Tarzán con pecas descuidada -Terry hizo una mueca de congoja antes de proseguir ...- Pobres de tus pacientes, ellos deben de pasarla muy mal con una enfermera así..

-Terry! ... No te burles de más de mi, o cuando necesites de mis cuidados no seré tan buena contigo! — Trato de decirlo en tono ofendido, mientras buscaba de reprimir desde el fondo de mí una pequeña risa cantarina... -

"La risa de Terry inundo la habitación... Hacia tanto que no la escuchaba tan relajada... " Como si brillara todo en él, me deslumbra..-

*-Vamos pecosa, porque me miras así...¡¿será que quieres otro beso?!...

-Eres insufrible y tan arrogante Terry, -Sonreí ante su ocurrencia - Aun así, no niego que es tentadora tu propuesta, mas deberías de tener cuidado, ya que soy tan descuidada que podría morderte...

*-Me estas retando?... –Los ojos de Candy, brillaron ante mi provocación...

El abrigo cedió bajo las manos de Terry que rápidamente lo colgó en el perchero junto al suyo...

Este tipo de juegos no eran para tomarse a la ligera, sus ojos brillaban por su espíritu de competición... Bajo su mano por su talle mientras trataba de hacerle cosquillas, mientras ella reía por la actitud de Terry, tratando de regresar un poco las cosquillas que él le provocaba . Maldiciéndose el joven actor por ser un caballero, ya que tarde se había dado cuenta, que no era bueno ese juego para su corazón, aún si su orgullo y competitividad lo obligaban a seguir..

*-Te tengo...! -Grito tomándole por sorpresa mientras huía de un lado a otro en las habitaciones, encerrándole con brazos para luego tomar prisioneras sus manos al ser un poco más rápido que mi contrincante...

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que podía sentir su respiración trabajada, de cómo ella levemente temblaba ante su toque... _Su cuerpo hervía ante su contacto, como podía estar tan al borde tan solo con un solo juego._ Sus ojos, azul como el océano se oscurecieron al tenerla nuevamente presa entre sus brazos, sintiendo el subir y bajar de su pecho...

Al ser ella consciente del cambio, a través de sus ojos, relamió un poco sus labios al sentirlos secos, esperando ansiosa nuevamente el momento en que se uniría a los de el...

El sabor dulce que solo en ellos podía encontrar, se volvía adictivo al paso de los minutos, en los cuales, gustosa bebía de él...

Uno...

Dos besos...

No supo cuántos de ellos habían pasado, ya que el tiempo se había detenido, embebiéndose como si no hubiera mañana... La lengua de Terry, poco a poco fue abriéndose paso, saboreándola, con premura en suaves caricias que fueron embriagándole, recorriendo suavemente la comisura de sus labios, ... _Candy sentía que se derretía entre sus brazos ante_ la calidez de sus caricias, el calor que despertaba comenzaba a consumirle...

En su mente ya no había dudas..

El amor que Terry le profesaba...

El amor que ella sentía por él era inocente, su corazón estaba exentó de mentiras...

 _Ella rodeo su cuello nuevamente y Terry comenzó un camino de besos a través de su cuello llegando de esta manera detrás de su oreja, que mordisqueo torturándole lentamente. Un leve gemido salió de los labios de Candy, dándose cuenta que su cordura se estaba yendo por el drenaje. Las manos de Terry bajaron por su talle amoldando su cuerpo, dibujándole. Entonces le cargo y ella le encerró con sus piernas. Haciendo sus besos más febriles, más ansiosos. Entonces sin saber como, cayo encima de ella en el sofá..._

 _No era aun el tiempo, se decía internamente que sentía derretirse ante el toque de sus tímidas caricias. Como era posible que afuera una tormenta de nieve comenzara, mientras ahí, en ese departamento lejos estaba de sentir los estragos del clima, con el calor que había despertado su pecosa en él. La habitación parecía que se había convertido en una sauna, ya que sentía su temperatura hasta el límite, si seguía esto así, dudaba mucho de poder seguir manteniendo a salvo su virtud._

 _Con toda la resolución y con la poca cordura que le quedaba, bajo la intensidad de sus besos, prometiéndose que cuando llegara el momento no dudaría ni un solo momento en hacerla suya..._

 _*-Candy… - En un susurro, la voz suave y aterciopelada de Terry cortaba el silencio, mientras dejaba un beso en su clavícula haciéndole estremecer - Dime que pare pecosa … Dime que me detenga en este momento, porque si no, no dudare en tomarte y reclamarte como mía…. mi dulce pecosa. Si no lo haces…. Candy… no podre asegurarte el que no ocurra nada…_

 _Candy que pérdida estaba entre la sensación de sus manos aferrándose a su cintura y su boca pegada a su cuello, no pudo más que contestarle de la única manera que podía._ _Con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo se aparto un poco de su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos . Su respiración trabajosa estaba lejos de calmarse..._ _Acariciándole mejilla, nuevamente le miraba hechizada, ya que el cabello rebelde del castaño, por partes se pegaba a su sien..._

 _Terry se veía tan guapo y cautivador, con esos ojos azules, como el mar cadencioso y oscuro del atlántico, invitándola a sumergirse en el, descifrando con exactitud ese brillo diferente._

 _-No quiero que pares Terry..._ - _Contesto contra su boca, que hambrienta buscaba su beso. Terry ya no traía su saco , solo su chaleco y la camisa de manga larga que desordenada cubría al torso._

 _*-Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo pecosa..? - Dijo entre sus labios, dejándose seducir ante la exquisita sensación de besarla.._

- _Si.. Me estoy dando cuenta Terry. –Le dijo mientras tranquilamente tomaba su mano y la posaba en su talle acercándose mucho mas él - De que volviste a mi vida, donde te creía un imposible... sin contar el paso del tiempo, que ya no quiero esperar..._

 ** _Fin del flash back..._**

 _..._

 _Continuara.._

 ** _Sakurai- alighieri..._**

 _..._

 _Hola chicas yo otra vez por aquí, ya hasta parezco disco rayado pidiendo disculpas por el retraso.. :P Mas creo que mi musa, mi pequeña ardilla anda de perezosa o de vacaciones ya que esta vez si me esta costando.. xD En fin, espero que me disculpen, y sigan acompañandome en lo que queda de la historia... Les mando un gran saludo y abrazo a todas ustedes que se dan un tiempesito para leerme y escribirme, al igual que muchas de ustedes han puesto entre sus historias favoritas, este humilde trabajo de su servidora.._

Muchas Gracias a : _**Tete, Liz Carter, Skarllet Northman, Ammii Morrigan, Flormnll, Chica Zafiro, Karla Grandchester A, Litzie, Mixie07, Nereyda Yhazmyne, Becky 70, Clauseri, Iris Adriana, Jannett, Ellie Romero Urban, Laura Grandchester, La Chinita, Pati, Guest, Airum Grandchester, Maquig, Dalia, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Alejandra Muro, Dianley, Elanor 25,Dajimar, Alesita77, Merlia, Gaby, , Alejandra, Dulce Lu, Alyvenus, Usuki Yu-chan, Clau T, Naomi Oliveros, Rakelluvre, Galadriel Grandchester, Naty , Sra. Grandchester, Catracha 77, Nocelotlaura, Gadami, Mega fan Hp, Zucix, Jane, PariSilva, More Black ,Candy20086, Maggi Esk, Betina C., Magda Vidal, Sweetpea 81572, Ely, Eliz, Beth, , Sammy Mede, Saga0676, Alexa y Eli ventura**_ _ **...**_

 _Por sus mensajes... me encanta leer sus opiniones..._

 **_Nos leemos la otra semana, voy a ponerne desde ahorita a trabajar en ello... xD.._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola chicas! Feliz dia de las madres! espero no haya llegado muy tarde con mi regalo que espero les agrade. Mio intensión era publicar antes, pero simplemente la ardilla ha estado algo renuente de trabajar, xD_

 _Espero que tengan un excelente día y que puedan pasarlo con sus seres queridos y pues yo aquí dejo mi granito de arena, esperando que esta historia les haga posible soñar con el amor de esta linda pareja... Advertencia, este capitulo tiene escenas de carácter sexual, si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, pues amiga, te equivocaste de historia.. xD en fin, espero que les agrade el capitulo y que muchas de ustedes sigan acompañándome en lo que sigue de la historia..._

 _Les mando un Saludo y abrazo a todas y prometo en el siguiente capitulo saludarlas a todas como se debe.. Sin mas que decir ,pasensela rico y disfruten de su lectura..._

 _Desde México con mucho cariño para ustedes..._

* * *

 ** _"Mi deseo es que vuelvas"..._**

 ** _Capitulo 9_**

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _La blanca nieve comenzaba nuevamente a caer, apacible en la colina._

 _La señorita poni estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena con ayuda de algunos niños, mientras la hermana María se encargaba de acomodar y adornar el hermoso árbol que Tom hubo cortado esa mañana, dirigiendo y cuidando que ellos no se lastimaran cuando ponían los ornamentos en las ramas del árbol. Estaba desempolvando la organza que un año atrás el joven Andley le hubo regalado para el adorno, junto con algunas esferas de cristal .._

 _Ambas estaban un poco preocupadas por Candy, ya que desde un mes atrás no recibían noticias suyas. Sin contar aquella carta que llego de New York y que reenviaron días después, un poco renuentes ante el no saber a ciencia cierta la reacción que tendría su péquela discípula, era más que seguro que a esas alturas Candy ya hubo leído.._

 _Se preguntaban internamente ¿como podrían dejar de tener ese sentimiento de contrariedad? El no saber nada, era de alguna manera, una prueba que todo ello era por causa de esa carta... Pesadamente dejo escapar un suspiro, la hermana María, mientras nuevamente fijaba sus ojos en los pequeños niños, quienes alegres jugaban mientras colocaban los adornos, ajenos a esa situación... Lanzando una plegaria al cielo por su pequeña..._

 _Por el barullo que tenían los niños, no escucho el motor del auto que se encontraba a las afueras, hasta que el timbre de la puerta se hizo escuchar.._

 _Como siempre una de las pequeñas, la más traviesa en ese momento, la que más le recordaba en forma de ser a Candy, fue quien corrió en dirección a la puerta para poder abrirla... Apenas y le había dado tiempo de bajar al pequeño Julio de la escalinata, para ir en su dirección... Encontrando en ella, en la puerta, la razón de sus preocupaciones, con una gran sonrisa radiante..._

 _-Candy! - Grito de emoción la pequeña niña y la joven mujer con habito, fue corriendo a abrazar a su hija... –Candice...! has vuelto hija, estábamos tan preocupas por ti... –Apenas esbozo entre el abrazo, alertando a todos los niños que dejaban a un lado lo que estaban haciendo para ir a recibirle -_

 _-Hermana María, disculpe que la haya preocupado... he vuelto- Respondió entre lagrimas - No era mi intensión tardarme tanto, es solo..._

 _\- ¿Que sucede?-Pregunto la mujer de gafas al salir momentáneamente de otra habitación - Candy! - Grito la Srta. Pony quien salía rápidamente de la cocina al escuchar el alboroto hecho en la casa... -has vuelto cariño, me da mucho gusto que hayas llegado a tiempo... –Termino de decir al momento que le abrazaba efusivamente..._

 _-Disculpe Srita. Pony, que no le haya avisado que me retrasaría un poco más..._

 _-Eso no importa hija, lo importante es que estés aquí, nos tenias muy preocupadas... - Termino por decir la mujer, que soltó a Candy, para limpiar sus gafas que se empañaron por sus lagrimas..._

 _-Candy! Candy ¡! Candy! - Se oía una y otra vez, a lo largo de la sala, provenientes de los niños que también querían abrazar a la joven... –Gracias mis niños... estoy muy feliz de verlos de nuevo..._

 _-Vamos Candy, adornemos el árbol... –Dijo la pequeña Rose, quien tomaba la mano de Candy jalándola al interior.._

 _-No! Yo quiero que me ayude a hacer galletas con la Srita. Pony, dijo el pequeño Andy..._

 _Candy sonrió ante la alegría que mostraban los niños de verla nuevamente, al igual de cómo ellos buscaban de involucrarla en sus planes... –Claro pequeños enseguida le ayudare a los dos, solo permítanme presentarles a alguien... Por favor espérenme un momento...—Candy salió de la casa rápidamente, para ayudar un poco a Terry con el equipaje, el cual todavía estaba siendo descargado junto con el chofer que los había llevado..._

 _Por petición de Terry ella entro primero para avisar de su llegada y poder introducir el equipaje necesario en la sala, mientras que los presentes que llevaban para los niños, fueran llevados a una habitación adicional..._

 _Solo fue unos cuantos momentos en los que se ausento, los cuales para las institutrices era algo normal, ya que siempre que llegaba con el joven Andley hacían algo parecido. Mas después de unos momentos, eso les pareció extraño ya que días atrás habían tenido la visita del Sr. Johnson que llevaba los regalos predispuestos para los niños en esas fechas... Saliendo después de unos minutos ellas detrás de la joven rubia para ver el motivo por el cual tardaba, encontrándose con la imagen del afamado actor de frente a ella mientras sutil mente acomodaba el abrigo de Candy de manera cariñosa..._

 _Al ver esa escena, la hermana María, no pudo más que llevarse las manos a la boca, tratando de acallar un pequeño grito de emoción... Era el mismo mozuelo ya convertido en hombre quien años atrás había llegado al hogar, preguntando por Candy... Era el joven quien miraba curioso la estancia y la chimenea mientras tomaba despacio la taza de chocolate... El verlo nuevamente hizo volver los recuerdos de ese día, del como hubo reaccionado Candy al saber de su visita, saliendo a toda prisa de la casa, para buscarle a través de la nieve... Entonces comprendió a fondo lo que escondía la sonrisa de Candy, ya que la mirada que en ese momento tenía el joven para ella, estaba llena de amor..._

 _Después de unos segundos, Terry volteo en dirección a la casa, percatándose de las miradas de las institutrices, otorgándoles a ellas una sonrisa..._

 _-Señorita Pony, hermana María quiero presentarles a Terruce Grandchéster, el es..._

 _*-Soy su prometido... – Dijo de manera natural Terry, quien brindaba de manera amable su mano a la mujer mayor, para tomar su mano y llevársela a los labios, haciendo lo mismo con la mujer de hábitos, apenando a ambas mujeres por el desplante de galanura... –Disculpe que llegue sin invitación_

 _-Han pasado varios años desde su visita, joven Terruce... que casi no le reconozco -Acoto la mujer mayor, con voz amable, que miraba el gran cambio que tenía el joven, ya que no lo recordaba tan alto al igual que su cabello lucia recortado en ese momento, dándole un aspecto mucho más maduro – ha tardado un poco, pero sépase que a nosotras nos es agradable su visita así que por favor pase no se quede ahí, está enfriando aquí afuera, siéntase a gusto, que está en su humilde casa..._

 _* -Muchas gracias..._

 _Agradecido por las palabras de la Srta. Pony, Terry tomo las ultimas maletas e ingreso junto con ellas al hogar, donde la mayoría de los niños esperaban curiosos en la estancia, la persona quien iba a ser presentada por su jefa Candy..._

 _-Niños, tenemos un invitado que pasara las fiestas con nosotros, por favor saluden amablemente a el señor Terruce Grandchéster, quien es amigo de Candice ... - Alegremente comento la hermana María, apenas ingresaban a la vivienda, donde les esperaban..._

 _-Por favor llámenme Terry, eso de señor todavía... –Apenas pudo decir antes de que la pequeña rose se acercara a él y le jalara del abrigo para que le volteara a ver..._

 _-Entonces tú eres el hombre de Candy...?...¿Tienen un amor? - Pregunto la pequeña que le miraba curiosa, con sus grandes ojos cafes.._

 _*-Bueno yo... –El rostro de Terry se pinto de carmín al igual que el de Candy al escuchar a la niña y no saber que responderle, sin querer busco la mirada de la rubia y las imágenes frescas de las noches pasadas, hicieron que aquel rubor subiera aun mas.._

 _-Entonces nuestra jefe Candy, ya no será nuestra jefe? -Pregunto un niño de aproximadamente 5 años a Andy, que miraba enojado al joven... - No!.. Candy es nuestro jefe! No quiero a otro jefe que no sea ella... – Termino por decir Andy que se retiraba la estancia, dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos..._

 _-Bueno niños—Agrego la señorita Pony tratando de aligerar el ambiente—Hay que seguir con los preparativos de la cena que se nos va hacer tarde y no terminaremos... –alentando a que los niños, volvieran a enfrascarse con los adornos, mientras ella volvería ala cocina para seguir con la cena... – Candy, porque no van a dejar tu equipaje a tu habitación y le enseñas a el señor Grandchéster la habitación de invitados..._

 _-Claro...—Candy asintió rápidamente - Vuelvo enseguida, para ayudar con la cena... –Candy giro hacia su novio y trato de sonreír tranquila, mas dentro de sí estaba hecha un mar de nervios - Vamos Terry, es por aquí... – La rubia señalo la dirección, para que él le siguiera a través de la casa..._

 _-Con su permiso... –Terry tomo las maletas para seguir nuevamente a su pecosa..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Mientras recorría la casa junto a Candy, noto varias diferencias a lo largo de esta... La casa se encontraba mucho más amplia de lo que recordaba, en su primer visita. Los vidrios de los ventanales, parecían recién cambiados al igual de_ _varias columnas y muebles... incluso sintió la calidez que desprendía el hogar a través de las habitaciones..._

 _-Es aquí... –La voz cantarina de Candy, le trajo de vuelta de sus cavilaciones - Espero que te sea confortable... - Termino por decir la rubia tratado de no mirar la cama individual, donde esa noche dormiría solo...—Yo.. bueno, mi habitación está del otro lado junto con la de la hermana María y la Señorita Pony.. - Susurro despacio, tratando de calmar el rubor que estaba segura cubría su cara, de solo recordar que esa noches no dormirían juntos..._

 _*- Entiendo... – Contesto con la voz modulada, haciendo que la piel de ella se erizase... –Aun así... creo que debo decirte que estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo... –Susurro a su oído, al momento que la jalo hacia su pecho para poder encerrarla entre sus brazos, antes de ella le dejara ordenando sus cosas ... –Dentro de poco ya no tendremos que dormir separados, mi amor pecoso... te lo prometo... – Terry sonrió de vuelta, para luego guiñarle un ojo..._

 _-Pero ¡! - La cara de Candy se torno de color carmín, ante ese comentario... -¿Podría ser que se le notaba en la cara el pesar de no poder dormir junto a él?- pensó rápidamente, tratando de borrar esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro... –Terry! No es como si yo... –iba a decir más, pero al mirar sus ojos sus palabras menguaron... ¿Cómo podía poner de la nada esa cara tan tierna? Haciendo que el pequeño enojo quedara reducido en segundos, dejando en ella otro tipo de sensación.._

 _*-Entonces, eso significa que no me extrañaras?... –Dijo haciendo un mohín, mientras por dentro contenía la risa, ante el espectro de colores que se iban dibujando en su novia.. –Porque yo si te extrañare... y mucho..._

 _-Terry!... –Contesto escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, conteniendo así un poco el rubor de su rostro - Yo también te extrañare ... – Dijo mientras sus manos también le envolvieron, para disfrutar de sus cercanía, la cual disfrutaba tanto... - Pero hasta ese momento yo... - ella siguió el juego auto impuesto por Terry, susurrando casi en sus labios para antojarle la sensación de sentir sus labios en los suyos... con un pequeño roce, antes de darle un beso lento, muy lento haciéndole estremecer , despertando en él, las ansias de desposarla rápidamente y sentirla siempre cerca en donde fuera... –No me alejare de ti... –Termino por decir..._

 _Era tan frustrante para él después de lo ocurrido, el dormir nuevamente separados.. Más, no podía ser de otra manera al menos estando ahí, sin estar casados._

 _Las manos de Candy en su pecho aun temblaban cada vez que se posaban en su torno, mientras sus labios tímidos al igual que hambrientos, se entregaban a los suyos desde el primer roce... Más el beso fue rápidamente deshecho, ente la premura que tenia ella de alejarse para calmar un poco el latir desbocado de su corazón, dejando a que Terry, arreglara también su semblante antes de volver a la estancia con los demás ..._

 _-Flash Back-_

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que podía sentir su respiración trabajada, de cómo ella levemente temblaba ante su toque... _. Su cuerpo hervía ante su contacto, como podía estar tan al borde tan solo con un toque._ Sus ojos, azul como el océano se oscurecieron al tenerla nuevamente presa entre sus brazos, sintiendo el subir y bajar de su pecho...

Al ser ella consciente del cambio, a través de sus ojos relamió un poco sus labios al sentirlos secos, esperando nuevamente el momento en que se uniría a los de el...

El sabor dulce que solo en ellos podía encontrar, se volvía adictivo al paso de los minutos, en los cuales, gustosa bebía de él...

Uno...

Dos besos..

Dejando que sus manos viajaran libremente, detallando los músculos de su espalda, por encima de su ropa..

No supo cuántos de ellos habían pasado, ya que el tiempo se había detenido, embebiéndose como si no hubiera mañana... La lengua de Terry, poco a poco fue abriéndose paso, saboreándola, con premura en suaves caricias que fueron embriagándole, llenándole de esa calidez exquisita, que recorría todo su cuerpo... _Candy sentía que se derretía entre sus brazos ante_ la calidez de sus manos, sus caricias, el perfume de su aliento...

En su mente ya no había dudas..

 _Rodeo su cuello nuevamente y Terry comenzó un camino de besos a través de su cuello llegando de esta manera detrás de su oreja, que mordisqueo levemente haciéndole cosquillas. Un leve gemido salió de los labios de Candy, casi como un ronroneo, dándose cuenta que su cordura se estaba yendo por el drenaje._

 _Las manos de Terry bajaron por su talle amoldando su cuerpo, dibujándole encima de la ropa, que parecía en ese momento tan estorbosa, privándole de su nívea piel. Enfebrecido le cargo y ella le encerró con sus piernas respondiendo a sus besos más febriles, más ansiosos. Mientras torpemente chocaban con los muebles cayendo de alguna manera en el sofá..._

 _"Debo de parar... aun... No es el tiempo"-_ _Se decía internamente que sentía derretirse ante el toque dulce de sus manos en su espalda. "_ _Como era posible que afuera una tormenta de nieve comenzara, mientras ahí, en ese departamento lejos estaba de sentir los estragos del clima_ _" -Con el calor sofocante que había despertado su pecosa en él. La habitación parecía que se había convertido en una sauna, ya que sentía su temperatura hasta el límite, si seguía esto así, dudaba mucho de poder seguir manteniendo, las maneras de un caballero dejando intacta su virtud._

 _Con toda la resolución y con la poca cordura que le quedaba, fue bajando la intensidad de sus besos, tratando de contener a raya la necesidad de romper aquel vestido y saborear lentamente cada fragmento de su piel.- Oh! Qué diablos!- maldijo a sus adentros mientras recordaba todas las veces que hubo fantaseado con ello, con escuchar aquellos susurros delirantes, provenientes de sus labios... El cómo, el suave murmullo de su voz a su oído... Lo hacía estremecer de placer, pidiendo más..._

 _*-Candy… - En un susurro, la voz suave y aterciopelada de Terry cortaba el silencio, mientras dejaba un beso en su clavícula haciéndole estremecer -Por favor cariño... Pídeme que pare pecosa… Dime que me detenga en este momento, porque si no lo haces, no dudare en tomarte y reclamarte como mía…. mi dulce pecosa. Si no lo haces…. Candy… no podre asegurarte el que no ocurra nada…_

El susurro de la voz de Terry a su oído, lejos de calmar un poco _el calor que dentro de ella estaba despertando, lo avivo mucho mas... Estaba pérdida entre la sensación cálida de sus manos aferrándose a su cintura y su boca pegada a su cuello, que dejaba pequeños besos..._ _Con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo se aparto un poco de su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Quería abandonarse a su amor, y probar de una vez por todas lo que el destino, años atrás se le hubo negado...Su respiración trabajosa, estaba lejos de calmarse..._ _Acariciándole mejilla, nuevamente le miraba hechizada, ya que el cabello rebelde del castaño, por partes se pegaba a su sien..._

 _Se veía tan guapo y cautivador, con esos ojos azules, como el mar cadencioso y oscuro del atlántico, invitándola a sumergirse en el, descifrando con exactitud ese brillo diferente._

 _-No quiero que te detengas Terry..._ - _Contesto contra su boca, que hambrienta buscaba su beso._

 _Terry ya no traía su saco, solo el chaleco y la camisa de manga larga que desordenada cubría al torso._

 _-Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás haciendo pecosa..? - Dijo entre sus labios, dejándose seducir ante la exquisita sensación de besarla.._

- _Si.. Me estoy dando cuenta Terry. –Le dijo mientras tranquilamente tomaba su mano y la posaba en su talle - De que volviste a mi vida, donde te creía un imposible... sin contar el paso del tiempo, que_ _ya no quiero esperar..._

 _Aquellas palabras llegaron tan claras a sus oídos, aturdiéndolo completamente... En los ojos verdes de Candy no había ninguna duda, ella se estaba entregando a él totalmente... Ella.. Su pecosa confiaba plenamente en sus sentimientos. - Aquella felicidad que recorría su cuerpo era casi infinita -No.. Eso era mas.. - esa convicción llego tan rápidamente - Candy desde años atrás le había dejado bajo resguardo su alma, al igual que él lo había hecho con ella, mas trato de olvidar que había ocurrido aquello al verla partir esa noche de invierno, porque simplemente no podía ser egoísta , dejando de lado los sentimientos que estaban encerrados en ese sacrificio... -Si solo Susana.. Si solo ... – Vino a su mente, torturándose una vez más... Entonces aquella verdad que no quería ser consiente llego..._

 _¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego..? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta sobre las heridas de Candy? Enfrascándose solo en su dolor... Como pudo pensar que Candy podía dejarle atrás para ser feliz lejos de él, cuando el mismo vio como su mirada le rehuyó esa noche.. Entonces comprendió que era el momento de sanar esas heridas... La amaría siempre... borrando con sus labios a su manera, el dolor de todos esos años..._

 _Ante esa revelación su corazón dio un vuelco... desapareciendo la dudas que aun habitaban dentro de él.._

 _Terry soltó un suspiro, dejándose embelesar ante la estampa de la joven rubia, que esperaba respondiera a su beso..._

 _El rostro de Candy lucía un hermoso color carmín. Las hebras de su cabello largo estaban esparcidas por el sofá, libres en marcando su rostro que mostraba los efectos de aquella expectativa creciente, ante su respuesta... Entonces sin pensarlo más se dejo llevar, ante ese amor desbordante..._

 _*-Quiero hacerte el amor pecosa... – Susurro en sus labios, recorriéndole lentamente, saboreando cada instante..._ _..._

 _-Fin del Flash Back-_

 _Mirando cómo se alejaba por el pasillo, Terry por un momento se quedo soñando despierto con el recorrer a besos su piel y hacerle delirar de nuevo, repitiendo su nombre. Aun no se había repuesto de lo último, que no sabía si iba a soportar pasar las noches alejado de ella. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado ya a descansar a su lado, respirando su perfume mientras posaba su cabeza en su pecho..._

 _"Solo era cuestión de tiempo... " – Pensó nuevamente, mientras la veía desaparecer por el pasillo.._

 _..._

Antes de llegar a la cocina, soltó un suspiro algo cansado tratando de que nadie en la casa le viera. Debía de calmar rápidamente el latido famélico de su corazón y mostrar en su rostro un poco más de calma ante sus madres, que seguramente aguardarían a que ella les explicase lo que hubo acontecido, en esos días al reencontrarse con Terry.

Al entrar a la cocina, tomo un delantal rápidamente colocándoselo, para asistir a la señorita Pony, que estaba revisando el horno para ingresar el pavo. Mostrándole esta, una gran sonrisa al ver la disposición de Candy en ayudar, más cuando sabía que su pequeña discípula, raramente cocinaba.

Para la señorita Pony, no paso desapercibida aquella felicidad que la joven enfermera irradiaba, ya que Candy siempre fue tan transparente ante sus ojos desde que era una niña, aunque fueron en varias ocasiones en que ella trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos queriendo no preocuparla, sin embargo, Candy no era consciente que a través del brillo de su mirada, ella podía descifrarle...

Internamente agradecía al cielo, de que el joven actor nuevamente apareciera en la vida de su hija, ya que estaba segura que Candy estaba llegando a su límite. Sabía perfectamente que lejos de estar bien, Candy poco a poco se estaba consumiendo por la tristeza que parecía estar tatuada en su corazón... Sin contar que ello también aplicaba al joven Grandchéster, ya ambos a su vez eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos.

"Creo que dentro de poco tendremos una hermosa boda"... -Pensó mientras los miraba a ambos...—Candy tratando de hacer algunas galletas juntos a Andy y otros dos niños, y al joven Grandchéster que hacía poco había regresado a la estancia ayudando a la pequeña Rose, junto a la hermana María y los demás pequeños, quienes colocaban los restantes adornos mientras les llevaba en hombros...

 _-Y pensar que hace unos años, lejos estaba de imaginarme esto.. – Termino por decir casi para sí la mujer, mientras volvía poner atención en lo que faltaba preparar para la cena..._

 _..._

 _La hora de la cena llego y Candy junto a Terry ayudaron a atender a todos los pequeños. Entre risas compartieron los platillos que la Srta. Pony junto a Candy ya algunos niños prepararon. Pastas, pavo, tartaletas y otros tantos guisos degustaron todos en armonía. Esa era la primera navidad que Terry pasaba en una ambiente tan ameno, ya que desde hacía algunos años, esas fechas la pasaba por lo general solo trabajando. Trato de hacer memoria, mas no encontraba entre sus recuerdos, alguno como esa noche en el hogar de Pony... Cuando la cena termino, con ayuda de Candy y las hermanas hicieron una pequeña obra de teatro para entretener a los pequeños, que gustosos se quedaron contemplando el espectáculo que el joven actor les proveía..._

 _Fue cerca de la media noche, que la fiesta termino y los niños ya cansados, fueron a dormir sin poner mucha resistencia, ya que todos iban con la esperanza de encontrar a la mañana siguiente un obsequió dejado para ellos por Santa Claus. Candy junto a la hermana María y Terry fueron acomodando los obsequios, mientras la señorita Pony guardaba los sobrantes de la cena... para luego retirarse a descansar, ya que las actividades al otro día, empezarían muy temprano por la mañana..._

 _Cuando se despidieron en el pasillo, enfrente de las dos mujeres lo hicieron rápidamente, para que ellas no descubrieran al ver sus rostros, la pequeña travesura que tenían en mente. Aun faltaban algunos regalos que colocar debajo del árbol, y estos los pondrían después de que ellas fueran a descansar. Así que esperaron una hora, a que ellas se durmieran para luego encontrarse nuevamente en la sala..._

 _..._

 _ **-Flash back—**_

 _El rostro de Candy lucía un hermoso color carmín. Las hebras de su cabello largo estaban esparcidas por el sofá, libres en marcando su rostro que mostraba los efectos de aquella expectativa creciente, ante su respuesta... Entonces sin pensarlo más se dejo llevar, ante ese amor desbordante..._

 _*-Quiero hacerte el amor pecosa... – Susurro en sus labios, recorriéndole lentamente, saboreando cada instante..._

 _Cerrando los ojos, se dejo llevar por la agradable sensación que brindaba su lengua que acariciaba la suya de manera suave y demandante.. Dejando caer un poco mas su peso sobre ella, se aboco a recorrer con su manos su cuerpo, delineándolo, pensando seriamente en como des hacerse de aquel estorboso vestido.._

 _La pierna de Candy, se había enredado en su cadera encerrándole, haciendo que su anatomía, rozara con ese punto tan sensible, haciendo que gruñera inconscientemente y sus manos viajaron debajo de la tela de su camisa acariciando los músculos de su espalda._

 _Unos toques a la puerta... Era lo que escuchaba entre la bruma del amor que le estaba consumiendo... Entonces maldijo para sus adentros, al escuchar nuevos llamados a la puerta... Como podrían ser tan inoportunos en ese momento, al molestarlos..._

 _Con desgano deshizo el beso y se levanto ayudando a Candy a que también se levantara del sofá y arreglara un poco su ropa para que pudiera checar para que asunto era requerida.._

 _..._

 _Cuando cerró la puerta, soltó un largo suspiro... – "De no haber sido por la intervención de casera, seguramente ella.. ".. –De solo pensarlo, sintió que su rostro se pinto de carmín y su alma caía al piso por su atrevimiento. - "¿Cómo debo de actuar a partir de aquí? " - Pensó tratando de calmar esos sentimientos que estaban desbordándose, sintiendo aun en su piel en el calor de su pecho, sus manos...sus labios recorriéndole a besos —Suspiro nuevamente, estaba tan ansiosa ..._

 _Como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchados, levanto la vista y noto a Terry tranquilamente dirigirse a la cocina, pasando de ella..._

 _*-Te apetece un poco de te pecosa?—Pregunto, tratando de disolver nuevamente esa atmosfera._

 _-Yo.. umm! Si me apetece.. ¿Qui- quieres que te ayude a prepararlo?... - Contesto rápidamente, conteniendo dentro de sí aquellos sentimientos..._

 _*-No hace falta, esta vez la cocina quedara esta vez bajo mi cargo.. –Terry comento con su sonrisa desfachatada como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras por dentro también temblaba de deseo, ante lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.. Tomo de sus manos el paquete que recién le habían entregado, guiándole al comedor.. –Veras que he progresado en ese ámbito... –Bromeo- mientras ella hizo un mohín al creer que se burlaba de sus aptitudes culinarias -¿Te ha llegado un regalo de navidad?..._

 _-Oh! Si el paquete.. –Candy volteo la mirada a donde quedo el paquete, puesto por Terry, que había olvidado al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa arrogante que le recordaba cuando era mucho más joven, ¿Cómo era posible, que él estuviera tan tranquilo, cuando ella a penas y podía coordinar sus ideas? Cuando aun con ese look desalineado que portaba Terry, se veía tan arrebatador- Por un momento lo olvide -Sonrió de vuelta, tratando de no sentirse mucho más tonta - La casera lo trajo, aun no he revisado el remitente... Lo más seguro es que sea de Albert... Termino por decir al momento que se levantaba nuevamente para revisar el paquete .._

 _*-Que bien ... –Soltó no muy convencido, tratando de que su voz no reflejaran sus celos "Nuevamente Albert" -pensó -"mas no dejare que me robe este momento " - Apenas iba a dar unos pasos del comedor, cuando la detuvo - Los pastelillos que compramos hace un rato, perecen deliciosos ¿No lo crees?- La voz de Terry irrumpía en sus pensamientos haciendo que fijara su mirada en su persona, él había tomado un de los panecillos y le dio a probar , uno que estaba cubierto de crema batida y fresas, haciendo que sus labios se mancharan con la crema, de manera deliberada.. -¿Qué tal esta?_

 _-Esta delicioso...! -Contesto apenada tratando de desviar la mirada, al saber que sus labios estaban manchados con la crema batida..._

 _*-De verdad?... –Pregunto, admirando como se sonrojaba nuevamente, y buscaba como limpiarse el excedente de crema batida ..._

 _-Si.. –Candy contesto rápidamente, relamiendo un poco la crema que había quedado en sus labios.._

 _*-Bien entonces, déjame probarlo para darte mi opinión ...— Dijo en un murmullo un poco antes de tomar su rostro, probo de sus labios quitando el restante de crema batida que quedo en ellos, de una manera lenta degustando su sabor... La lengua tímida de su pecosa, recorrió la comisura de sus labios, mientras posaba sus pequeñas manos en su pecho._

 _"No pienses en nadie más.. Solo piensa en mí.. Mírame... estoy aquí... "_

 _Aquella flama que recién fue encendida, estaba muy lejos de apagarse... Ambos estaban tan ansiosos, ambos deseaban poder sentir el calor desbordante, que el otro le proveía .* –Tienes razón... esta delicioso... – Dijo contra sus labios, sin dejarle de besar * -Mas creo que me sabe exquisito porque lo pruebo de tus labios..._

 _-T—Terry... – Apenas pudo pronunciar debido a toda esa turbación, por el calor apabullante que Terry azuzaba dentro de ella.._

 _* "Me pregunto pecosa ¿Cómo sabes?... toda tú.."_

 _-La mirada de Terry que posaba en ella, calentaba su cuerpo... –Yo... no estoy segura... –Las palabras de Candy, le sorprendieron ya que él en ese momento había dejado atrás todas su dudas... Tal vez él, se estaba apresurando demasiado a tal punto de presionarla -Pensó –_

 _\- Yo... creo... que debo de probarlo nuevamente, no estoy ya segura de su sabor... –Termino por decir la rubia rápidamente mientras tomaba el panecillo y le daba a probar, manchando de igual manera sus labios, así como lo había hecho él con ella, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa ... Apenas le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, cuando su pecosa invadió su boca nuevamente..._

 _"Amándote como te amo... solo te arrastro a estados complicados.. Mas... ahora más que nunca, no puedo detenerme"_

 _No supo ni como dejo caer el panecillo, solo sintió sus manos llegar a su cuello acercándole... Terry gustoso tomaba una y otra vez de sus labios. Su pecho choco con el de ella, y sus manos cobraron vida, recorriendo su cuerpo dibujando encima de su ropa... mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, al igual que enroscaba algunos de sus dedos en su cabello.._

 _*-Creo que el té puede esperar... – Comento con la voz enrarecida de manera picara mientras pausaba su beso , apagando rápidamente la hornilla de la estufa, tomando a la chica en brazos dirigiéndose a su habitación, dejando atrás el paquete y la carta recién llegada..._

 _Candy sonrió ante su ocurrencia... dejándose llevar ante el sabor de sus labios..._

 _La puerta de su habitación, recién se había cerrado y ya sobre sus pies, busco la manera de aferrarse a su cuerpo... El calor que nacía a causa de sus caricias, le estaba consumiendo, de sobre manera en una tortura lenta, placentera que estaba segura que varias veces quería repetir... Los labios de Terry, dibujaban caminos a través de su cuello, mientras sus manos buscaban la cremallera de su cierre, y poder liberarle de aquel vestido color carmesí, el cual le estaba volviendo loco. La sensación que había imaginado al estar en sus brazos era mil veces mejor, de aquel breve contacto que habían tenido la noche anterior..._

 _El vestido poco a poco fue resbalando de su cuerpo, dejando escapar un leve gemido al sentir la boca de Terry centrarse en su pecho arqueándose inconscientemente..._

 _-T..erry.. –escapo de sus labios en un murmullo..._

 _*-Candice... –Terry contesto igual en un susurro delirante .. –No sé qué poder tienes, pero haces que te ame y te desee como a nadie en este mundo... Con solo besarte me estremezco, convirtiéndome en esclavo de tus labios .. tu eres mi paraíso... mi libertad... el amor puro... mi todo.._

 _El murmullo de su voz... Sus palabras.. Su cuerpo.. Sus labios... Todo lo que era él le tenía desarmada... dejándole sumida en esa nube llena de placer, de la cual deseaba mas.. La boca de Terry se había centrado en su pecho que sensible estaba por el contacto de su lengua, dejando libre un jadeo el cual salido de su boca lo noto tan extraño. Más no pensó en ello... Como pudo, jalo a Terry del cuello de la camisa, para que quedara nuevamente a su altura y no desamparará su boca, mientras con sus manos temblorosas desabotonaba torpemente su camisa, ante la urgencia de sentir su piel desnuda cobijar la suya..._

 _Sus manos comenzaron a detallar su cintura y cadera, lentamente, recorriendo encima de la delgada tela que le separaba de su piel. El calor que despertaron hacia que esta se pegara a su pequeño cuerpo, dejando la tentación a flor de piel. Su mano viajo a donde la pequeña vestimenta terminaba, llenándose de la suavidad de la piel de su muslo, haciendo el la caricia aun mas posesiva... Ya no podía parar, su amor era tan egoísta, que solo deseaba tomar posesión de todo lo que ella le podría brindar ...sus miradas llenas de ternura .. Sus labios.. Sus sonrisas... su cuerpo .. Sus caricias ... su vida.. Su alma... su corazón... Ya que el también le estaba entregando todo de igual manera, bajo ese amor desbordante._

 _Ansioso por más le cargo para poder besarla con más soltura, y disfrutar de la cercanía de su cuerpo, abandonado su boca de vez en cuando, paras besar su cuerpo, queriendo memorizar cada rincón de su pecosa.. El aroma a rosas que desprendía su piel se mesclaba con el suyo a lavanda, nublando sus sentidos cuando al final, de manera torpe llego a la cama y su cuerpo la aprisiono..._

 _¿Cómo era que una quería sentir más? ¿Que la urgencia de sentirlo aun más cerca podía consumirla? -Se preguntaba al sentir las caricias de Terry subir y bajar en su vientre , y sus labios recorrer su clavícula. Ante las sensaciones tan placenteras que le bridaba, arqueo su cuerpo y su pecho nuevamente roso con la boca caliente y seductora de Terry. Lanzando un gruñido sordo ante La sensación del pecho inhiesto de Candy cerca de su rostro, que fue encerrándole entre sus labios, bordeándole, lentamente sobre la tela y sus manos de ella se aferraron su cabello, acerándole, aun más._

 _Los sonidos que ella emitía eran como un hechizo, que le calentaba no solo el corazón. Su entrepierna había despertado, y sentía en ese momento tanta necesidad de hundirse en ella y robar muchos más de esos suspiros, clamando su nombre.._

 _Las manos de Candy, perdieron su fuerza al momento que el tomaba el otro seno y lo atendía como el anterior, mas la tela de la camisola le estaba estorbando.. Con cuidado bajo los tirantes de esta dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de su pecosa, admirándola por unos segundo, con su mirada oscurecida por el deseo antes de seguir con su juego de seducción._

 _Entonces desabotono, los botones de sus muñecas y boto la camisa lejos, al igual que se quito el pantalón y volvió a centrarse en sus labios, en un beso suave pero demandante, bajando un poco el ritmo de la pasión que estaba por escapársele de las manos.._

 _Había llegado el momento, de eso estaba tan segura, al momento en como él había cambiado la manera de besarla, la pasión desbordante de Terry estaba mesclada con ternura, y podía sentirlo a través de las caricias de sus manos y en la forma de su beso, su corazón no podía mas... su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, porque este se había abandonado siendo esclavo de las sensaciones que Terry le regalaba.. Reaccionando a sus caricias de las cuales era adicta, erizando su piel, de solo sentir el calor tibio de su aliento.._

 _Entonces Terry abandono su boca, y fue regando besos en su cuello, en su pecho , en su vientre... acomodándose suavemente entre sus piernas, las cuales comenzó a besar dejando en ella espasmos de placer, que estaban consumiéndole, sentía que ya no podía más si no le tomaba ..._

 _-Tee...rry ... oh! Te-rryyyy..._

 _El no quería lastimarla, pero el también ya no podía esperar. Con cuidado se deshizo de la ropa faltante y se deshizo también de la suya. Despacio dejo caer su peso en su cuerpo, aprisionando una de sus manos llevándola arriba de su cabeza y con la otra acariciaba su pecho, nuevamente bebiendo de sus labios._

 _Dejando que su respiración se desbocara, subiendo y bajando su pecho cada vez más rápido. Poco a poco fue entrando en ella, mientras el cuerpo de Candy se tensaba y con su mano libre se aferraba a su espalda, dejando escapar de sus labios un pequeño jadeo..._

 _*-Te amo tanto Candy... – Comento contra sus labios, tratando de no moverse – El yo que está aquí ahora, solo te pertenece a ti..._

 _–Sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, al sentir el movimiento de su cadera..._

 _-Por favor, no te disculpes... yo .. No quiero que te detengas... contesto en un murmulló jadeante cerca a sus labios, fijando su mirada esmeralda en su rostro.. -Yo soy tuya y tú eres mío..._

 _La mirada de ella calentaba su alma, al igual que le inundaba de ternura con sus palabras que quedaron grabadas en su alma, como era posible no amarla ..Tanto como la amaba... Entonces siguió con su faena, moviéndose suavemente mientras ella se acoplaba al ritmo que imponía, estaba tan estrecha, que sentía estremecer cada vez que entraba un poco más en ella._

 _Dejando libre su mano se aferro a sus hombros, llenándola dejándose lentamente llevar por aquella danza dulce que estaba robándole al razón.. Los suspiros de Candy, que llegaban a sus oídos le hacían querer ser más demandante... sintiendo.. dejando sentir, mientras las gotitas de sudor, recorrían su espalda al igual que las manos de su pecosa que acariciaban sus músculos hasta llegar a su trasero. Mientras sus labios jadeantes, viajaban por su cuerpo y rostro llevándole a un mundo blanco, donde eran su dueño solo ellos dos.. estando los dos unidos bajo una misma felicidad..._

 **-Fin del flash back-**

 _Las flamas crepitantes se alzaban en la chimenea, iluminado de un color ocre la estancia, junto a árbol con los obsequios. La nieve parecía que no caería en varias horas, ya que afuera, la luna brillaba con intensidad, iluminando la blanca nieve que cubría los árboles y arbustos colindantes. Tenía tiempo que no estaba en un lugar tan tranquilo, que sintió que su espíritu se estaba revitalizando... Esto era efecto de... –Sonrió al pensarlo, enfocando su mirada a la ventana..._

 _Ya tenía esperando un poco por ella, y tratando de calmar un tanto su inquietud, se acerco al ventanal para admirar el panorama que le brindaba esa noche de invierno... Al mirar por la ventana, noto todo tan diferente, no veía la noche tan oscura, como antes veía esas noches en años anteriores, ya que sentía viva en su pecho, la flama tibia que calentaba su alma, llama que Candy nuevamente había encendido, reviviendo nuevamente su ser. Más no era aun tiempo para estar conforme, no al menos hasta el hecho de hacerla públicamente su esposa, su mujer. Haciendo que todos la respetaran por ello, dejando atrás todo el dolor por el que tuvieron que pasar.. –Inconscientemente toco la bolsa que estaba cercana a su pecho, encontrando en el, un pequeño bulto... había llegado el momento ... Entonces, el pequeño ruido de unas pisadas nerviosas, llamo su atención, dejo atrás el paisaje que mostraba el brillo de la luna sobre los arboles de la colina..._

 _*-Veo que ha entrado un atolondrado ladrón pecoso... – Susurro Terry en forma de burla, al momento que la vio aparecer en la estancia.. –Tal vez deba de llamar a la policía... –termino por decir con una sonrisa ladina.._

 _-Terry! - Solté en un grito ahogado, al cubrirme la boca con las manos, al no querer ser descubierta... Después de todo, aun me costaba un poco a acostumbrarme, de escuchar a todas horas el timbre de su voz..._

 _*-Shhhh!.. ¿Acaso este ladrón no sabe guardar sigilo?... –Siguió en tono de burla, acercándome para encerrarla en entre mis brazos..._

 _-Es usted un ladino...! –Trate de decir enojada, mas al sentir el calor de sus brazos, no pude más que abandonarme a disfrutar de aquella atención ..-_ _"¿Cuándo fue que me enamore tanto de él?"- Pensé al sentirme tan protegida entre sus brazos... -¿Quién mas, si no tu, podría darme tanta felicidad?..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Incapaz de decir palabras, congelado en un lugar..._

 _He vivido gentilmente ante los ojos del mundo_

 _Mientras quería cambiar, la cruda carga que tenia..._

 _..._

 _Te abrace en una noche nubosa_

 _..._

 _Los edificios en el camino, las farolas rotas en la ciudad_

 _En la esquina de la calle todos tienen prisa.._

 _No eres tú.. la culpa la tengo yo..._

 _No puedo ya ocultar mi propia intensidad.._

 _..._

 _Señorita, estas envuelta en la bruma..._

 _..._

 _Y corrí un poco a través de la estación vacía.._

 _..._

 _No me importa ser cubierto por la bruma..._

 _Ni me importaría congelarme hasta los huesos.._

 _Mientras bailas en la bruma y desapareces..._

 _..._

 _Así que trato de atraparte mientras pueda.._

 _No te vayas.. No te vayas.._

 _Mientras te abrazo fuertemente.._

 _Quedándote en mi corazón.._

 _..._

Continuara...

Sakurai -Alighieri


	10. Chapter 10

_La verdad, es que me arrepiento.._

 _Demasiadas.._

 _Muchas veces..._

 _..._

 _El decidir, evitar a Terry todos estos años..._

 _..._

 _Pero sabes.._

 _Lo hice para que él no se arrepintiera de sus decisiones..._

 _Al igual que yo de las mías..._

 _Porque nunca supe, que era lo mejor en ese momento..._

 _..._

 _Aun yo..._

 _Aun estoy sin saberlo..._

 _..._

 _La verdad, es que quería que me abrazaras fuerte... "hace 5 años..."_

 _Porque tu..._

 _Porque tu siempre has sido tan fuerte.. "Tu corazón."_

 _Que yo desee serlo.._

 _Ser tan fuerte como tu..._

 _..._

 _Terry.._

 _Tú fuiste, quien me hizo fuerte..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _-Mi deseo es que vuelvas...—_**

 ** _Capitulo 10_**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _El año estaba por terminar, cubierto por un manto blanco desde ya varios días._

 _Llevaba algunos minutos de que se había puesto en pie, mas no tenía el humor para bajar y compartir el desayuno con su familia, a causa de la fuerte resaca que padecía del día anterior.. Resoplando hastiado , ante su malestar.._

 _Al mirar la bandeja que contenía su desayuno, pudo observar como todos los días la copia del diario de esa mañana._

 _Desde algunos días había estado renuente a leerlo, por miedo a encontrar alguna notica relacionada con esa mujer rubia, de la cual él estaba muy lejos a aspirar el estar cerca... Ya que desde ese día que por casualidad, su vista se topo con ella, no había podido apartarla de su cabeza.- ¡Maldita sea la hora, en que ese estúpido arrogante apareció de nuevo en su vida!- Pensó seriamente al mirar de reojo y ver las fotos de ellos en primera plana... –arrugando el diario, para luego lanzarlo lejos de su vista, sin al menos leer un poco la noticia_

 _"¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años, ella le recibiera con los brazos abiertos?.. Cuando el miserable bastardo, había pasado viviendo varios años con otra mujer."_

 _La rabia en su interior crecía y de nuevo las imágenes de aquellos ojos volvían nuevamente a él, de esa noche que bajo engaños la atrajo a su morada. El dolor reflejado en su mirada, mesclado con asco y repulsión, cuando se ella se dio cuenta de su engaño..._

 _No era que esperara que Candice, lo aceptara de buena manera, mas bien , ni siquiera a esa altura de su vida, sabía bien que era lo que esperaba de ella esa noche... no es que fuera Candy a saltar hacia sus brazos... ni mucho menos sabia el porqué había hecho ese acto tan despreciable... tan desesperado..._

 _Sin pensar en nada sobre las consecuencias... Solo al pensar que a Candy le asustaría las habladurías por el hecho de decir al aire haber sido mancillada por él, alentando así a un rápido matrimonio..._

 _De solo recordar lo reflejado en su mirada, sentía nauseas por sus sentimientos a esa mujer simple... al ser consciente de lo estúpido que fue, al desear hacerle olvidar a ese maldito arrogante, encerrándola en sus brazos.. Que gustosos le hubieran recibido... si tan solo ella... si ella..._

 _-Eres una estúpida Candice!- mascullo entre dientes, mientras se levantaba y miraba por el ventanal de su habitación, como el frio opacaba los cristales - ¿Como siquiera puedes olvidar, esos años donde seguro el infamé de Grandchéster se divertía en los brazos de Marlowe, mientras tú seguramente llorabas...?_

 _Sonrió de manera irónica mientras sus manos se posaban en el cristal, mientras recargaba un poco más su frente..._

 _–Mas que puedo esperar de una mujer tonta...—Dijo en un tono ronco, cerrando su puño fuertemente , tratando de con eso mermar un poco la rabia y la impotencia que sentía, de solo recordar la sonrisa de ella y de Grandchéster que dibujaba esa foto del diario_

 _\- Me pregunto, si Grandchéster, ¿podría perdonar lo mismo que tú...?, si él se enterara de.. .._

 _al final y al cabo, si no puedo tenerte ni aspirar a tu amor , al menos yo..._

 _..._

 ** _Hogar de pony_**

 _..._

 _Los gritos de los niños se oían fuertemente mientras jugaban en la colina..._

 _Sin duda alguna , Terry se confundía con alguno de ellos, correteando y lanzado bolas de nieve entre las contagiantés risas de los pequeños que no le dejaban de perseguir, con un arsenal de nieve en mano. –Sin querer esbozo una brillante sonrisa, mientras terminaba de lavar los trastos, admirando desde el ventanal de la cocina como se divertía con los niños, su arrogante y engreído novio._

" _Así, lleno de alegría, eres como un niño  
Con una belleza que es pura y una inocencia insoportable  
Fluyes a través de mí, como una medicina.._

 _Trayendo sosiego a mi alma..._

 _Sin ti, yo no estoy completa. "_

 _Adoraba ver esa sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que solo había visto algunas cuantas veces cuando eran más jóvenes._

 _Entonces recordó aquellos días en la escuela, en los cuales buscaba la manera de encontrarse en la colina, después de varias veces, que sin querer discutió con él... Terry era todo un cínico, arrogante que solo estaba flojeando por donde fuera, el chico que rápidamente le sacaba de sus cabales y que sin querer le hacía reír.. Era todo tan incongruente, tan shoqueante lo que le relacionaba con él ._

 _Acostumbrándose a su presencia, sin ser consiente totalmente de lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía..._

 _Fue durante esos días, en que poco a poco, fue descubriendo esa sonrisa, de aquel pícaro brillo en sus ojos cuando se burlaba de ella y de esa sensación de calidez, que fue filtrándose su corazón._

 _Comenzando a desear, en ver en su rostro siempre esa sonrisa..._

 _ **-Flash back—**_

 _La flama del amor, ardía intensamente en su habitación..._

 _Los susurros que escapaban de sus labios... se mezclaban con las caricias que eran dispersadas por todo su cuerpo, que al uníoslo se calentaba..._

 _En el sentir y dejar sentir... entregándose mientras se adueñaban el uno del otro, grabándose en su piel, aquel amor que lejos estaba por apagarse... encontrando una y mil maneras para amar..._

 _Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, ante el éxtasis de sentirse uno mismo.._

 _Mientras el pequeño cuerpo de su pecosa yacía entre sus brazos temblando de placer... estaba llegando.. ya no podía resistir mas, los espasmos que envolvían su cuerpo.. Con la frente perlada en sudor, Terry en el último momento la había encerrado tan cercanamente en su danza... dejando caer un poco mas su peso en ella, mientras se aferraba a sus hombros para hundirse mas y mas profundo en ella, disfrutando de la sensación que despertaba cada roce de su vientre en su abdomen, que a segundos erizaban los vellos de su cuerpo, de el calor que ella despertaba, sin contar cada " te amo" en susurro delirante que provenía de sus labios, que fueron llevándole cadenciosamente a un mundo blanco .._

 _Jadeante, cerro su mano entorno la de ella, mientras sus labios se reclamaban nuevamente ansiosos, dejándose llevar.._

 _Los minutos pasaron y con cuidado de no lastimarla, fue retirándose de su cuerpo para después atraerla para encerrarla entre sus brazos. Permitiendo que su corazón, que rebosante estaba de alegría, se calmara mientras Candy descansaba su cabeza en su pecho, y el continuaba acariciando su espalda.._

 _Desde esa primera noche... desde ese primer beso... las cosas fueron diferentes, abriendo paso a días mucho más dulces y cálidos, aun cuando el cielo se caía a pedazos a través de la nieve, ya que su relación avanzaba de manera a la cual, no habían pensado nunca, disfrutando de una luna de miel adelantada._

 _Que el solo recordar que estaban a unas horas de viajar al hogar, en donde ella había pasado su niñez, le causaba un poco de pesar al saber que debía de mantener una cierta distancia... Cuanto le iba a costar eso, ya que se había vuelto adicto a su cuerpo... a sus besos... a su amor puro y desbordante, que fluía vibrante a través de su cuerpo..._

 _Incluso en esas veces las palabras que quería brindarle, morían en su garganta casi siempre en ese momento por ello se sentía nuevamente un poco estúpido por que se quedaba en blanco, abrumado por sus sentimientos, falto de inspiración..._

 _Mas, no porque ella no fuera la musa de sus sueños... aquello era más, porque cualquier palabra que dijera en ese momento quedaba corta para describir sus propios sentimientos.. ¿Cómo podía convertir en palabras aquellos sentimientos sin que estos no sonaran a mentiras?..¿Cómo podía agradecerle, por esperarle y acogiera ente sus manos, su herido corazón? —Cerrando los ojos, soltó el aire en un suspiro-_

 _Comenzando a pensar, de manera más seria su relación y el cómo poder definir en buen término toda esa situación en la que se encontraban, sin afectar más a su pecosa, brindándole el lugar el cual ella merecía... -Acunándola... beso con ternura su frente, haciendo un camino por sus mejillas hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios, los cual parsimoniosamente beso por varios instantes para luego besar sus manos... arropándola junto a su cuerpo.._

 _De sus labios en un murmullo junto a su oído, escapo un Te amo... besando su lóbulo, mientras una brillante sonrisa afloraba en sus labios... –Al ser consciente ya de su respuesta y de lo que vendría los próximos días -_

 _-Yo también te amo.. Tontito – contesto Candy junto a sus labios, antes de volverlo a besar.._

 _Enredándose en su cuerpo, encerrando en su corazón cada gesto, cada palabra de su amado... tomando todo, dejando el dolor lejos, muy lejos..._

 _..._

 ** _-Fin del flash back-_**

 _..._

 _Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, que no noto cuando la Srta. Pony había entrado a la cocina..._

 _-Aun estas aquí Candy?... - Pregunto un poco sorprendida la Srta. Pony , al verla tan metida con las labores de la cocina - Ya pensaba que estabas jugando con los niños y el joven Grandchéster.._

 _-Estaba por alcanzarles en este momento... - La rubia respondía con una sonrisa al momento que secaba sus manos con el delantal, dirigiéndose por su abrigo para salir a jugar junto con ellos.. Mas la voz de la mujer mayor, le detuvo nuevamente..._

 _-Candy... podrías decirle a los niños que regresen enseguida, la hermana María ya los espera para su lección..._

 _-Si.. Claro... – La rubia se disponía a salir de la casa..._

 _-Y Candy... –La mujer le detuvo de nuevo, mientras miraba a los niños por la ventana y al joven actor que jugaba con ellos, recordando en ese instante el desconcierto pintado en sus ojos ante la mención del Sr. Albert, el cual también había mandado regalos el día de navidad... –El clima es bueno cariño, aprovecha ese tiempo para tomar un paseo y hablar con el joven Grandchéster sobre el señor Andley ... ya que creo que no le has mencionado como se debe, sobre la verdadera identidad de tu tutor..._

 _Ante aquel comentario, el rostro de Candy se torno pensativo..._

 _Dándose cuenta que no había tocado el tema con Terry sobre Albert durante esos días, incluso se sintió un poco avergonzada al recordar que por todo lo ocurrido con Terry, había dejado relegada la carta junto al paquete que Albert le envió..._

 _Tal vez es mejor esperar un poco, antes de salir en busca de Terry... –Mascullo para sí, al darse cuenta de su olvido... al dar por hecho que su novio estaba al tanto de esas cuestiones..._

 _-Disculpa cariño, no escuche... –Mencionó la anciana al ver el semblante de Candy, y saber que estaba en lo correcto.._

 _-Oh si.. Yo se lo diré.. –Respondió mas resuelta, al momento que dejaba el abrigo por un momento para dirigirse a su habitación.. Estaba segura que entre su equipaje, llevaba también la carta de Albert. Revolvió un poco sus cosas de manera descuidada, mientras la buscaba. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, salió casi corriendo tomando su abrigo de vuelta antes de salir..._

 _-Vuelvo en un rato... –Fue lo que termino por decir, antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta, dejando a la señorita Pony, con muchas más dudas..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Subía por la pendiente de la colina, de manera rápida, al menos lo más rápido que podía y dejaba la nieve que marcaba sus pisadas... en la cima de la colina, Terry alzaba en brazos a Andy, para darle algunas vueltas en el aire, mientras reían a carcajadas ambos y los demás pequeños ansiosos esperaban su turno, para que el actor hiciera lo mismo con ellos._

 _-Hola! Niños... –Grito un poco antes de llegar... - La hermana María los está esperando, deben de volver a la casa.._

 _-Pero yo quiero jugar mas jefe!.. –Grito uno de los pequeños, al sentirse decepcionado ante las palabras de Candy..._

 _-Lo sé y lo siento, pero prometo que en un rato salimos a jugar nuevamente..._

 _Ante esas palabras, los niños más convencidos asintieron y comenzaron a bajar... –No lo olvides jefe, al rato tu también vas a jugar con nosotros.. –Candy sonrió y espero a que ellos bajaran por la pendiente, antes de acercarse a Terry, quien esperaba con las manos en su chaqueta en la cima de la colina..._

 _-Has tardado pecosa, pensé que estabas castigada y que no saldrías.. -Comento jocoso al momento de jalarla para poder abrazarla.-_

 _La navidad y el año nuevo ya habían pasado. Y aunque admitía que le gustaba compartir con los niños y las dos mujeres encargadas del lugar, el estaba ansioso por volver a Chicago, o de poder viajar a New York a la intimidad de su departamento... Las noches lejos de Candy, era algo que no quería volver a acostumbrarse , recriminándose un poco ante el hecho que era un egoísta, al no quererla compartir mas..._

 _-Porque piensas eso?... –La voz de Candy le saco de aquel tren de pensamientos haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran por un segundo, para luego posarse en sus labios... El rostro de ella por instinto se torno de color carmín, desviando sus pensamientos, se lo que realmente quiera platicar con el..._

 _-¿Qué tanto estas mirando Terry?... –Ella sonrió mientras daba un paso atrás y tomaba un poco de nieve para lanzársela... mas Terry era un poco más rápido y también hizo lo mismo, comenzando una batalla de bolas de nieve.._

 _-Eso es trampa pecosa!.. Yo solo estaba... - su voz se corto, al momento que ella atinaba una bola de nieve en su rostro -_

 _-No es trampa!.. Solo estrategia ... – Reprocho ella quien reía abiertamente al ver que Terry había caído a causa de su ataque..._

 _\- Solamente tu así le llamas.. Pequeña tramposa! - soltó al momento que estaba a su lado, encerrándola entre sus brazos, cayendo abrazados al otro lado de la colina, fuera de la vista del hogar ..._

 _El cabello de Candy, que salía de la gorra invernal estaba cubierto por los copos , mientras que encima de su cuerpo, temblaba ante el deseo de poder besarlo.. recreando en su mente otra escena del pasado ..._

 _Era como esa ocasión en el St Paul´s.._

 _La mirada de asombro que Terry traía en su rostro..._

 _Mientras sus cabellos suavemente eran mecidos por la brisa, al igual que la verde yerba y los narcisos que bailaban al compas del viento, así como el ligero temblor de su cuerpo al recordar que deseaba que esa tarde que la besara..._

 _Terry no había apartado su vista de ella, aquella imagen que tenia de ella, parecía sobre puesta, casi como un de jabú... La nieve en la colina incluso había desaparecido, y el follaje verde se sobreponía junto a los narcisos y las lilys que bailaban mecidas por el viento..._

 _Recordando como esa tarde la había encerrado de igual manera en sus brazos, estando a punto de besarla... Con esa mirada dulce, con un poco de desconcierto y ese leve rubor que cubría su rostro acentuando de manera grácil sus pecas... y sus labios... Como no podía dejar de mirar sus labios..._

 _Estrechándola un poco más a su cuerpo, busco sus labios tomándoles de manera suave, a la vez que demandante. Deleitándose ante el sabor dulce del contacto de su lengua, en la comisura de sus labios, que tímidamente probaba de su cavidad..._

 _Saboreando totalmente el beso y su cercanía de la cual estaba disfrutando, después de esos días encerrados en el hogar por las constantes tormentas, ese era el momento más intimo que tenían..._

 _..._

 _Después de unos minutos, Candy deshizo el contacto. Al sentir bajo su cuerpo la nieve fría que seguramente a Terry le calaba la espalda, ayudándole un poco apenada a levantarse._

 _-Discúlpame.. Yo..._

 _*-No tienes de que disculparte pecosa, yo también tuve la culpa.. – Sus ojos se encontraron, mas ante el rubor de ella y aquella sensación que crecía dentro de él y que era preciso refrenar, desvió su mirada perdiéndose esta, entre lo extenso del paisaje..._

 _-Entonces dime Terry, ¿qué piensas? ¿Es o no igual esta colina a la que está en el St Pauls ...? –Pregunto con voz trémula, mientras miraba nuevamente el paisaje tratando de llevar la conversación hasta el punto en que ella quería... – Yo.. Por un momento..._

 _*-Sentí que estábamos en el Instituto... justo como esa tarde, en la cual caíste encima de mí.. -_

 _Ante aquella revelación, sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, fundiéndose completamente en ternura... ¿Cómo era posible, que incluso pudieran recordar casi al uní solo?_

 _\- Esa vez tu tuviste la culpa!.. Te tirabas donde sea como si fueras una piedra- Trato de sonar un poco molesta, que incluso le dio la espalda, por ese nuevo vuelco que daba su corazón, mas nuevamente el timbre de su voz, derrumbo sus planes... girando su mirada, a donde se encontraba..._

 _*-Esa tarde, estuve a punto de besarte ... - La voz de Terry se oía fuerte y serena, mientras en sus labios una sonrisa casi nerviosa se mostraba- De no ser, porque tú te alejaste tan rápido yo seguramente .._

 _-Lo sé.. –Ella contrarrestó, mientras se alejaba y le sacaba la lengua – Yo.. Quería que me besaras, pero tenía miedo de que tu solo jugaras conmigo..._

 _*- Y pensar que caí rendido ante tu encanto, pequeña Tarzán con pecas... – Menciono en un tono jocoso, Terry mientras nuevamente se enfocaba en el paisaje... - Por eso, a unos cuantos días de haber llegado nuevamente a América yo vine de visita aquí, para mirar con mis propios ojos, la colina que tanto amabas..._

 _-Lo sé... –Contesto nuevamente ella mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Terry y tomaba su mano, ya que extrañaba tanto su calidez... - Yo llegue aquí, a unos cuantos minutos de que te habías marchado..—Su voz trémula, tembló un poco mas mientras nuevamente se sumergía en aquellos recuerdos- Inclusive, la srta. Pony se alarmo al verme entrar, al pensarme en Londres ... cuando salió de su asombro me dijo que habías venido y que tenias escasos minutos de irte..._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo detrás de ti, subiendo la colina lo más rápido que pude tratando de alcanzarte... tu taza estaba tibia ... para mí era imposible que no te encontrara.. Más, aun cuando tus huellas estaban frescas en la nieve, no pude encontrarte..._

 _La mirada de Terry se aturdió ante esa revelación..._

 _*-Candy... – Salió en un murmullo de sus labios mientras la aferraba nuevamente a su cuerpo - Yo.. No tenía ni idea de que habías vuelto de Londres.. ¿Cómo fue que regresarte tan rápido? - El rostro de Terry, se lleno de desconcierto ante sus palabras - Se supone que yo abandone el colegio porque no quería que aquel quien te adopto, desistiera ¿Cómo es que?... –Termino por al momento de solo pensar lo que debió pasar durante su travesía.._

 _-No es lo que piensas... yo... –Ella titubeo – Yo... me di cuenta que nada de lo que me ofrecía el St Paul´s , quería realmente ... Yo no estaba hecha para convertirme en ... – Desvió su mirada, ante la palabras que estaban escapando de su boca - La verdad es que... todo fue tan rápido, Albert había partido a África buscando su destino al igual que tu también lo hacías... buscando realizar tu sueño... yo.._

 _El tinte azul de sus pupilas, por un momento se oscureció nuevamente por los celos ante la mención de ese nombre, pasando inadvertido para ella..._

 _*-Y vamos de nuevo... "Otra vez Albert"... –Pensó para sí un poco molesto... mas cual maestro en la actuación, no dejaría ver que los celos, le estaban carcomiendo.._

 _-Candy desvió la mirada al ser consciente que no podía mentir, ella era muy mala para hacerlo... - Yo .. Me sentí abandonada... después de la muerte de Anthony, después de todo lo que vivimos juntos en .. Yo, no concebía el estar tan lejos de ti..._

 _*-Candice.. - Terry la encerró un poco mas entre sus brazos, tratando también con ello serenarse y poder refrenar un ataque de celos... No quería pensar en nadie más, al menos no en ese momento, solo quería disfrutar de su compañía, la cual, borraba toda la amargura que vivió en esos años, mas la dulce voz de Candy, continuaba llegando a él, suave y clara, trasportándole de nuevo a esos días.. -_

 _-Cuando miraba como se alejaba el barco en que partías, me di cuenta de lo tonta y obstinada que era, al negar los sentimientos que mi pecho gritaba..._

 _Terry no pudo evitar el sentir un poco de alegría, el solo entender lo que Candy trataba de decirle.. Ella ... su pecosa.._

 _*-Entonces será que esa mañana no alucine... –La voz de Terry se torno un poco ronca, al momento que con ternura beso su cabeza..._

 _-¿Me escuchaste? ¿Me escuchaste cuando grite tu nombre en el puerto?_

 _*- Tu voz, llego a mi difusa esa mañana... como la bruma que rodeaba el barco en que nos conocimos..._

 _-Terry!... –Escapo de sus labios en un murmullo ante sus palabras...- Yo..._

 _*-Si hubiera sido un poco mayor, te habría llevado conmigo.. Candy... yo no quería abandonarte, no era mi intensión el que pensaras eso, yo solo buscaba el poder protegerte..._

 _-Lo sé, señor arrogante ... no es como si te reprochara ... –Por in momento ella se alejo de su pecho para poder mirarlo... sus ojo brillaban ante las lagrimas que estaba segura no dejar escapar - Si decidí abandonar la escuela y volver a América, fue porque no quería quedarme atrás, yo también quería encontrar mi camino , mi vocación... rezando internamente el poder volver a encontrarte, en el trascurso de ese camino.._

 _Por ello fue que aunque supe a donde te dirigías, no viaje siguiéndote a New York. Sabía que tú estabas ahí, luchando tu solo por encontrar un lugar en los escenarios, por ello no podía estar contigo. Al menos no hasta que yo encontrara mi camino... –Sonrió levemente - Por eso Terry, disculpa si en ese momento no conteste ni una de tus misivas... sé que enviaste varias cartas para mí al instituto... Annie me conto de ellas, más ni una de ellas llegaron a mis manos..._

 _*-Ahora entiendo, pecosa... el porqué no me llegaron tus respuestas, mas eso ya no importa... Te he atrapado.. Y creo que eso ya es una hazaña... – sonrió el de vuelta de manera picara, al sentir toda esa platica como una nueva declaración de amor- No cualquiera puede decir que ha cazado con éxito a un Tarzán pecoso.._

 _\- Terry!... –Grito sin querer, un poco apenada y ofendida a la vez - Bueno lo que quería decirte es que han pasado tantas cosas durante esos años, que me es imposible contarte todo de un solo golpe..._

 _*-Lo sé pecosa, por eso no debes de preocuparte, tendremos tiempo de sobra... – Tomando su mano entre las suyas, llevo esta hasta sus labios, tratando de zanjar aquella conversación, estaba seguro de no querer seguir esta, al menos no en ese momento, cuando se sentía limitado... de no poder, adorarla como se merecía – Te parece si mañana volvemos a Chicago... supongo que debes de volver al trabajo de la clínica feliz... y yo, debo de realizar algunas llamadas a New York, aunque estoy de licencia quedan algunos asuntos pendientes que aun debo de atender.._

 _-Si.. Está bien... mañana volvamos a Chicago...—respondió un poco dudosa, al ver que Terry había cambiado repentinamente la conversación..._

 _*-Bien... no se diga mas.. – Con cuidado, acuno su rostro entre sus manos para robarle otro beso.._

 _-E- e... espera Terry..—Trato de detenerlo, ya que aun no le había dicho nada de lo que tenía que decirle - Yo bueno, tengo que ... bueno yo.. – El se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella, regalándole una mirada tan intensa que hizo sonrojar - Yo quiero... – Mas sus palabras murieron en sus labios, que fueron nuevamente prisioneros, ante su ataque invasivo..._

 _Ante la sonrisa picara que traía en los labios y sus ojos brillantes desbordando alegría, supo que no podía seguir hablando -Eso es trampa!.. –apenas puso decir cuando el beso termino, al ser consciente que Terry manejando a su conveniencia las cosas- Yo.._

 _-No es trampa, tú misma lo dijiste, eso se llama estrategia.. – Comenzando a reír, mientras nuevamente tomaba la nieve y comenzando a lanzársela, continuando con el juego que al principio comenzaron..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _La noche en el hogar de pony había caído._

 _La noche era clara, llena de infinidad de estrellas que adornaban el cielo, mientras ella la admiraba a través de la ventana.. Al día siguiente, viajaría de regreso a Chicago por la tarde en compañía de Terry._

 _Había sido un poco agotador, el explicarle las cosas a sus dos madres, que no vieron con muy buenos ojos el que aún no fijaran una fecha en especial para la boda, y peor aún, al darse cuenta ellas, que no pudo hablar seriamente con Terry sobre su tutor.._

 _Soltó un gran suspiro, estando bajo el resguardo de su habitación.._

 _El día acabo nuevamente y aun no entendía en cómo era posible que siguiera sin poder hablarle correctamente sobre Albert. Mas como Terry dijo, tendrían tiempo de sobra de aquí en adelante... Inconscientemente llevo sus manos a sus labios, sintiendo en estos todavía el dulce toque de los suyos... sonriendo como tonta, al igual que soñaba despierta con lo que deparaba el futuro..._

 _El brillo de la esmeralda, que llevaba en su anillo llamo su atención, y alzo su mano a contra luz para verlo un poco mas, recordando con emoción aquel momento pasado con su amado arrogante..._

 _-Flash Back—_

 _Las flamas crepitantes se alzaban en la chimenea, iluminado de un color ocre la estancia, junto a árbol con los obsequios. La nieve parecía que no caería en varias horas, ya que afuera, la luna brillaba con intensidad, iluminando la blanca nieve que cubría los árboles y arbustos colindantes. Tenía tiempo que no estaba en un lugar tan tranquilo, que sintió que su espíritu se estaba revitalizando... Esto era efecto de... –Sonrió al pensarlo, enfocando su mirada a la ventana..._

 _Ya tenía esperando un poco por ella, y tratando de calmar un tanto su inquietud, se acerco al ventanal para admirar el panorama que le brindaba esa noche de invierno... Al mirar por la ventana, noto todo tan diferente, no veía la noche tan oscura, como antes veía esas noches en años anteriores, ya que sentía viva en su pecho, la flama tibia que calentaba su alma, llama que Candy nuevamente había encendido, reviviendo nuevamente su ser. Más no era aun tiempo para estar conforme, no al menos hasta el hecho de hacerla públicamente su esposa, su mujer. Haciendo que todos la respetaran por ello, dejando atrás todo el dolor por el que tuvieron que pasar.. –Inconscientemente toco la bolsa que estaba cercana a su pecho, encontrando en el, un pequeño bulto... había llegado el momento..._

 _Entonces, el pequeño ruido de unas pisadas nerviosas, llamo su atención, dejo atrás el paisaje que mostraba el brillo de la luna sobre los arboles de la colina..._

 _*-Veo que ha entrado un atolondrado ladrón pecoso... – Susurro Terry en forma de burla, al momento que la vio aparecer en la estancia.. –Tal vez deba de llamar a la policía... –termino por decir con una sonrisa ladina.._

 _-Terry! - Solté en un grito ahogado, al cubrirme la boca con las manos, al no querer ser descubierta... Después de todo, aun me costaba un poco a acostumbrarme, de escuchar a todas horas el timbre de su voz..._

 _*-Shhhh!.. ¿Acaso este ladrón no sabe guardar sigilo?... –Siguió en tono de burla, acercándome para encerrarla en entre mis brazos..._

 _-Es usted un ladino...! –Trate de decir enojada, mas al sentir el calor de sus brazos, no pude más que abandonarme a disfrutar de aquella atención ..-_ _"¿Cuándo fue que me enamore tanto de él?"- Pensé al sentirme tan protegida entre sus brazos..._

 _-¿Quién mas, si no tu, podría darme tanta felicidad?..._

 _El aroma de su colonia, y el calor de su cuerpo... rodeados por las luces de la chimenea que bailaban ante nuestros ojos, mientras las observábamos en silencio.. Sentía que no necesitaba palabras, solo con estar recargada en su pecho y escuchar el latido de su corazón , con ello podía sentirme tan feliz..._

 _Tomándole la mano, le guie cerca de la chimenea, para poder descansar un momento en el mullido tapete que descansaba frente a ella..._

 _Era como esa vez en Escocia, donde aun alejados, podía sentir la calidez que desprendía sus sentimientos._

 _"De aquella tarde que habíamos compartido así, ya habían pasado un poco más de ocho años... "_

 _Cerré los ojos y dejo que la esencia de su cuerpo, se filtrara en mi, mientras sus manos que me rodeaban, daban ligeras caricias en mi espalda, que calmaba un poco esos recuerdos... -" Esa tarde, desde esa tarde yo deseaba que de nuevo me besara"- Pensó para mí y mi rostro se pinto de carmín, ante el deseo de besarlo nuevamente - "¿Si esa tarde nos hubiéramos besado?"... Si yo.. hubiera ..._

 _Mis pensamientos se detuvieron ante el aterciopelado murmullo de su voz, cerca de mi oído..._

 _*-Pecosa... Quieres casarte conmigo... –El tomo de mi voz, llega a temblar ligeramente- Después de todo este tiempo y lo que en estos vertiginosos días, ha ocurrido con nosotros creo que yo, que no hace falta esperar más... –Acunando tu rostro, beso ligeramente tus labios- Candice... Pecosa... Prometo comprar para nosotros, una casa en donde tengamos un gran jardín y un gran árbol al que puedas trepar cuando quieras... donde nuestros hijos puedan corretear a gusto, una casa con chimenea, en donde podamos pasar las tardes lluviosas y los días de nieve, abrazados como hoy... ¿qué me dices pecosa..? ¿Me dejarías pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, amándote?.._

 _Había abierto los ojos apenas escuche el murmullo de su voz.. Mas, a medida de que iban avanzando sus palabras, todas ellas me cayeron por sorpresa, casi sin poderlas dilucidar correctamente..._ _"Casarme con Terry... El... está pidiéndome que pase mi vida junto a él..."._ _Quería responderle enseguida, mas mi voz se negaba a salir, debido a la emoción, junto con el latido descontrolado que mermaba mis palabras.._ _" No tengo ni que pensarlo... mi corazón late tan rápido.."_

 _Apenas había asentido con la cabeza, cuando su sonrisa de Terry se pinto en los labios, sacando de la pequeña bolsa que se encontraba en su pecho, una sortija la cual ponía en mi dedo.._

–Estás segura pecosa? Respondiste muy rápido... - Termino de decir con una sonrisa en los labios

 _-Si Terry... si quiero... si quiero casarme contigo, no_ tengo que pensarlo... después de todos estos años alejados, de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar ya no quiero más tiempo lejos de ti.. _\- Aun cuando las lágrimas se asomaban brillando en mis ojos, las contuve abrazándome nuevamente a su pecho... si aquello era un sueño, no quería despertar..._

 _*-Ni yo de ti pecosa... ni yo de ti... – Salió en un murmullo de mis labios, que murió al adueñarme nuevamente de sus labios..._

 _-Fin del flash back—_

 _Estaba segura que al llegar nuevamente a Chicago, ella podría hablar con Terry sin prisas, sobre Albert y la relación con du familia..._

 _Y al pensar en la familia, recordó otra vez la carta de Albert la cual saco se su abrigo y abrió rápidamente, leyendo el contenido de esta. A medida que avanzaba su lectura, no podía creer lo escrito... -Albert.. – escapo su nombre en un murmullo ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Aun estoy despierta junto a la ventana_**  
 ** _Soy como una flor en un jarrón, vacilante que en un instante toco el cristal .._**

 ** _Siento los rayos del sol vienen y me llaman a una niebla soñolienta._**

 ** _Aun siento en mi aquellos días de verano_**

 ** _Si tan sólo yo pudiera retroceder las manecillas del reloj, carentes de emoción_**  
 ** _Volvería el tiempo al ayer y borraría de él, todo el dolor._**

 ** _Ahora puedo contemplar, dias rebosantes de felicidad_**  
 ** _Que nosotros hemos compartido..._**

 ** _Lo haría todo de nuevo._**

 ** _En este escenario que es siempre verde_**  
 ** _Cuando los brotes se convierten en las hojas, los colores viven y respiran._**

 ** _En este paisaje siempre verde_**  
 ** _Tus lágrimas cayeron silenciosas..._**

 ** _Traes detras de ti, una estacion hermosa e inocente_**

 ** _Te abres paso a mi corazon... lleno de alegría, como un niño ..._**  
 ** _Con una belleza que es pura y una inocencia insoportable_**

 ** _Disolviendote, fluyes a través de mí, como una medicina trayendo calma a mi alma..._**

 ** _Sin ti, yo no estoy completa._**

 ** _En este paisaje siempre verde_**

 ** _Tan fugaz que tengo miedo que llegue a su fin_**  
 ** _Por eso tomare tu mano, necesito.. anhelo sentir tu toque ...Y no te dejare ir..._**

 ** _En este paisaje siempre verde_**  
 ** _Siempre has sido alguien tan preciado para mí._**

 ** _Mi amado..._**

...

...

 _ **Evergreen / Hyde**  
_

 _..._

 _Continuara..._

 ** _Sakurai-Alighieri_**

 ** _-N/A:_** _Hola chicas, les mando un gran saludo y un abrazo ... espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana. Nos leemos pronto..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Sabes..._

 _De verdad,_

 _No soy amable del todo,_

 _No soy un buen hombre._

 _Solo verte hablarle a otro,_

 _Hace querer darle una paliza y esa es la verdad._

 _Ni si quiera, si muero..._

 _Quiero entregarte a alguien más..._

 _Pero todo esto, solo me hace terco y egoísta_

 _Así, que daré lo mejor para poder cambiarlo_

 _Porque te amo..._

* * *

 ** _"Mi deseo es que vuelvas"_**

 ** _Capítulo 11_**

* * *

 **...**

...

 _La noche en el hogar de pony había caído._

 _La noche era clara, llena de infinidad de estrellas que adornaban el cielo, mientras ella la admiraba a través de la ventana.. Al día siguiente, viajaría de regreso a Chicago por la tarde en compañía de Terry._

 _Había sido un poco agotador, el explicarle las cosas a sus dos madres, que no vieron con muy buenos ojos el que aún no fijaran una fecha en especial para la boda, y peor aún, al darse cuenta ellas, que no pudo hablar seriamente con Terry sobre su tutor.._

 _Soltó un gran suspiro, estando bajo el resguardo de su habitación.._

 _El día acabo nuevamente y aun no entendía en cómo era posible que siguiera sin poder hablarle correctamente sobre Albert. Mas como Terry dijo, tendrían tiempo de sobra de aquí en adelante... Inconscientemente llevo sus manos a sus labios, sintiendo en estos todavía el dulce toque de los suyos... sonriendo como tonta, al igual que soñaba despierta con lo que deparaba el futuro..._

 _El brillo de la esmeralda, que llevaba en su anillo llamo su atención, y alzo su mano a contra luz para verlo un poco más, recordando con emoción aquel momento pasado con su amado arrogante..._

 _Estaba segura que al llegar nuevamente a Chicago, ella podría hablar con Terry sin prisas, sobre Albert y la relación que mantenía con su familia..._

 _Y al pensar en la familia, recordó otra vez la carta de Albert la cual saco se su abrigo y abrió rápidamente, leyendo el contenido de esta. A medida que avanzaba su lectura, no podía creer lo escrito... -Albert.. – escapo su nombre de sus labios en un murmullo..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Querida Candice..._

 _Como has estado?.._

 _Ya pronto se cumplirán 6 meses de que no nos vemos, pareciera que este viaje se vuelve interminable._

 _Después de deambular por las tierras francesas, pude al fin regresar a Escocia para pasar las festividades con la tía Emilia, más no creas que aunque este lejos, me olvido de ti pequeña, espero que esta carta te llegue un poco antes de navidad y de que viajes al hogar de pony. Sobre los regalos de los niños, he dejando encargado a George que se haga cargo de llevarlos por mí, al igual de que este al pendiente de lo que puedas necesitar. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte de nada, disfruta de estas fiestas junto a los pequeños del hogar.._

 _Archie y Annie, ellos pronto arribaran también a la villa de Escocia para pasar las fiestas y aunque sé que pronto te llegaran noticias de ellos, no puedo contenerme al decirte que dentro de poco un pequeño retoño llegara a nuestra familia, no sabes que feliz me hizo esta noticia y lo feliz estoy por ellos..._

 _La tía Emilia, que había estado molesta desde su enlace, ha tomado demasiado bien el anuncio sobre el embarazo de Annie y ha estado muy entusiasmada desde que recibió la noticia, que incluso se ha abocado a tejer ella misma, algunas piezas para el nuevo integrante de la familia Andley, del cual ella está segura ó mejor dicho, casi encaprichada en que será un barón._

 _Cambiando de tema, aun sigo preocupado por ti._

 _Ya ha pasado más de un año de que ocurrió aquello... sé que no quisiste que me diera cuenta, de que el anuncio de la muerte de esa persona en el obituario te perturbo. Aunque no lo mencionaste ni una sola vez, se que tu también lo leíste... Tu actitud y forma de actuar en esos días te delataban, mientras tratabas de actuar normal, las pocas veces en que llegamos a encontrarnos._

 _Candy, no crees que ya es tiempo de que te des una nueva oportunidad... de que seas honesta contigo misma, dejando salir aquellos sentimientos que ocultas tan celosamente en tu corazón..._

 _Puede que no soy la persona más adecuada en opinar sobre ese tema, pero ya no quiero quedarme al margen de esto pequeña... solo espero que mi regalo te haga recordar un poco aquellos años y que la sonrisa sincera que brillaba en tu rostro vuelva nuevamente a ti..._

 _Que tengas felices fiestas..._

 _Con cariño..._

 _Albert_

 _Pd. Anexo la dirección de un buen amigo, que vive en New York..._

…...

...

 _Aun cuando quería reprimir las lagrimas, no pudo al final hacerlo... Annie estaba embarazada y ni que decir que inclusive Albert, con la gran carga de trabajo que daba las empresas del emporio Andley, se preocupaba tanto por ella.._

 _La ternura infinita que trasmitía su carta, hacían sentir su corazón cálido.._

 _-"Que felicidad.. Annie debe estar tan feliz junto a Archie, en espera de su bebe.." - Su vista, se perdió por un instante a través del paisaje oscuro de la noche, recordando la noches que había compartido con Terry en su departamento, deseando a su vez fervientemente que esa realidad, pronto se presentara para ella, que segura estaba de seguir adelante..._

 _..._

 _..._

A medida de que avanzaba el automóvil por el camino, parecía que el clima mejoraba, con los tenues rayos del sol que iluminaba la nieve en el horizonte.

La despedida en el hogar de pony fue un poco complicada, ya que los pequeños no estaban muy conformes con su partida, ya que ellos se también habían encariñado con su novio y no querían que se fueran tan rápido.

La pequeña Rose, a su parecer era la que había sufrido más, ya que esta no se despegaba casi por ningún momento a Terry que Inclusive, él ayudo a cuidarle cuando la pequeña estuvo un poco decaída por culpa de un resfriado. Y aunque , en el fondo de su corazón quería adoptarles para poder estar mucho más tiempo con ellos, se le hacia un acto irresponsable, ya que no podía decidirse por un pequeño, por encima de los demás, ya que para ella todos eran importantes.

Y no podía lastimarles, de tal manera.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, y dejo caer su cabeza para que reposara en el hombro de Terry, quien le atrajo, mas a su cuerpo acunándola. Estaba segura que su semblante, no ocultaba nada de su sentir... por ello odiaba las despedidas.

*Te prometo que vendremos nuevamente en primavera... - La tranquilidad que disfrazaba en su tono de voz, le llamo la atención, haciendo que su corazón saltase un poco, ante sus palabras— Les traeremos presentes y jugaremos en la colina con ellos, no te pongas triste pecosa... veras que estarán bien, ellos están en las mejores manos.

Ante esa nueva promesa, sus ojos se llenaron de ternura... – Gracias.. - Apenas pudo esbozar con una tenue sonrisa, acercándose a su mejilla para brevemente besarle...

La estación de trenes al medio día estaba tan concurrida. El ir y venir de las personas llamo su atención en ese momento, por el hecho de que era un pequeño pueblo, más no le tomo mucha importancia.

Varios trenes estaban retrasados a causa de la nieve que cubrió las vías, en el condado cercano. –Eso fue lo que vociferaba el encargado de la estación, cuando apenas entraban mientras ondeaba enérgicamente una campana para llamar la atención.

Bajaron del automóvil, cuidándose del suelo de la acera que a partes estaba un poco húmedo y resbaladizo, llenándose nuevamente de todo ese ruido, al cual estaban acostumbrados por las ciudades en las que residían, sonriéndose mutuamente, como si la tranquilidad de la colina, fuera solo un pequeño suspiro de un sueño...

Descuidadamente, Terry miró su reloj. Eso de esperar, no se le daba mucho, deseaba subir al tren rápidamente para llegar rápidamente a la cómoda privacidad de aquel departamento ubicado en magnolia. Los días pasaban, y él estaba más que ansioso en volver al bullicio y de poner en marcha sus planes en torno a Candice y su futuro compartido... más por el estar viviendo esas dos semanas en la campiña, donde todo era tan tranquilo, le hizo olvidar un poco los protocolos que usualmente ocupaba para viajar, dejando esa tarde de lado eso de cubrir mayormente su rostro mientras caminaba a través de la estación, olvidándose casi por completo de ello. Todo porque se sentía tan pleno de caminar junto a su pecosa, que lucía radiante ante sus ojos, con aquel abrigo blanco de corte sencillo que apenas llegaba a cubrir la mitad de la falda de su vestido azul cielo que cubría un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas, con medias de lana y sus botas blancas, recordando mucho la pequeña Candy del instituto. . –Ligeramente sonrió lleno de orgullo, mientras la asía más cerca de si, para poder observarle nuevamente- Las pecas de su cara casi en total habían desaparecido y sus labios rojos , enmarcaban a la perfección sus ojos cuan esmeraldas brillaban en su rostro.. Sin contar su melena dorada estaba atada en un suave recogido, que caía a mitad de su espalda, en suaves ondas.

Su vestir era muy sencillo, en eso no había cambiado en Candy a través de los años.

Aun cuando el clima era frío, estaba bastante agradable por los rayos de sol que lograban colarse a través de los ventanales. Eso lo agradecía, ya que a él tampoco le gustaba viajar ataviado de mucha ropa. Por eso, había optado por llevar un abrigo ligero en tonalidad Oxford, que se adecuaba mucho a su traje ya que no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención. Al menos no de esa manera.

Mas la miradas, a través de la estación fueron siendo un poco más insistentes a medida que pasaban los minutos. En un principio, no se dio cuenta por lo ocupado que estaba por etiquetar el poco equipaje que llevaban , para que este fuera colocado en su compartimento privado, si no hasta que escucho por accidente, el cuchicheo de una mujer..

"¿Será, que esa persona sea Terrence Graham?.. Pero...¿ que hace en un lugar como este?... pudiera ser ¿que haya pronto una puesta en escena cerca de aquí?... o como dicen los diarios, solo viene escapando con esa mujer rubia, que seguro es su amante... "

Al escuchar esas palabras, su mirada se endureció ensombreciendo su rostro, acto que hizo a la mujer callar. Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, se acerco a Candy, quien distraídamente esperaba por él en una de las bancas de la estación.

*-El tren tardara de unas cuantas horas, te parece si tomamos un café, pecosa?...

-Claro... –Contesto enseguida - Si gustas, también podemos caminar un poco por el pueblo en lo que esperamos..

*-Bueno yo... No tenía en mente eso, pero si tu quieres ..

-Vamos! No seas gruñón... veras que te diviertes... –comento sonriente, mientras se alejaban de aquel, tumulto de personas, sin darle mayor importancia.

Al salir de la estación de trenes, su mirada topo con un puesto de periódicos, Encontrando en algunos de ellos, su foto, en una noticia de primera plana. El sudor frio que resbalo por su cien, al igual que el sabor amargo que en su boca se poso, fueron causados por las arbitrariedades que en los diarios retrataban. De cómo estos medios, publicaban sin ton ni son, una sarta de mentiras hacia su persona. Y mucho más que eso, como podían ellos llenarse la boca de injurias en contra de ella..

Aquella tensión, no podía pasar desapercibida para ella, posando también la vista a el lugar en donde su prometido miraba, encontrando el encabezado del diario..

" _ **A un año de el deceso de la que fue su prometida por varios años, el afamado actor Terrence Graham, es visto en la estación de trenes con una misteriosa mujer... ¿ Sera un nuevo amor... o tal vez una de sus tantas amantes que hay en su harem...?**_

Aunque fue un shock en primera instancia aquellas palabras mal intencionadas del diario, trató fingir como si eso no le importase.. Después de todo, nadie sabia ciertamente lo que pasaba entre ellos, la historia que desde años atrás venían ellos dos entretejiendo...

" _Terry era una persona pública..".-_ Pensó para sí, mientras trataba de sopesar completamente la situación **-** " Y _el mundo de la farándula ,estaba lleno de mentiras"_ , De eso estaba segura, mas nunca quiso creer que Terry mantenía amores o que ver con otra mujer. No quería siquiera pensarlo.. Terry.. Para ella era todo.. Su todo... El único que era capaz de prescindir del amor por una cuestión de honor, porque siempre haría lo correcto, como todo un caballero inglés, como si se tratase de un príncipe azul, se había convertido en su in desprendible príncipe de la colina., el único que caminaba a través de ella, sin la protección de la primavera... él siempre seria, su príncipe de invierno...

Sus manos sin querer temblaban, conteniendo la rabia y el coraje de aquél encabezado... escondiendo en su mirada aquel sentimiento contenido . Era consciente que si estaba con él, eso podría pasar seguido, que su vida a medida de que pasara algo relevante o cometiera algún error sería señalada, más aún sabiéndolo, el corazón dolía..

¿Cómo era que algunos desconocidos, pudieran mofarse y manchar ese amor?... su amor...

*La turbación que provocó aquel encabezado, fue evidente ante sus ojos .. Entonces la atrajo hacia su pecho, intentando con ello calmar esos sentimientos...

*-Yo... - Su voz sonó ronca - hablare enseguida a Robert... a New York, y pediré que se rectifique la publicación.. Sabes muy bien, que no ha sido mi intensión ... yo..

-No importa.. –Dejo escapar en un débil susurro al igual que levemente sonreía- Lo que ocurre entre nosotros, solo los dos lo sabemos.. yo confió en ti Terry y lo que está escrito en el diario no me afecta...

*-Candy ..

-En verdad no importa, yo...—trato de decir con la voz clara mientras trataba de guardar un poco de distancia, pero esta por un leve momento le fallo –

*-No... Claro que si importa, no quieras engañarme nuevamente .. Aun cuando te duele, tratas de sonreír delante de mí...no quiero nuevamente que te reprimas, ni que te señalen de esta manera, cuando el único culpable de lo que ocurre solamente soy yo... Lo entiendes Candy... al menos esta vez, déjame hacerme cargo...

-De verdad.. yo.. - no sabía si golpearlo o creer ciegamente en el, sus sentimientos eran tan contradictorios que no sabía qué hacer..Quería alejarse y a la vez que el la detuviera .. Que nuevamente la convenciera que era la única.. la dueña de su corazón..

 _*Delineando a través de la comisura de sus ojos, en una caricia delicada, limpio las pequeñas lágrimas, que ella negaba dejar salir de sus ojos..._

 _*-Nunca creí que los monos pecosos, fueran tan sensibles... –canturreo de manera grosera, para que ella le volteara ver..._

 _-Terry!... –Casi grito ofuscada, recobrando el brillo de su mirada al momento de posarla sobre el casi fiera... quedando atrapada, en la profundidad de la suya, de aquellos ojos, que podían desarmarle cuando mostraban en ellos, esa infinita ternura.._

 _Aturdida, no fue consciente del todo, hasta que sintió el calor de sus labios en los suyos..._

 _El sonido de la ciudad.. Incluso las personas desaparecieron.._

 _Aferrada a su mano, cuando el beso termino fue esta que no dejo que cayera, ante la falta de fuerza que su cuerpo sintió... Su rostro, estaba iluminado por el carmín de sus mejillas, que no pasaba desapercibido para él, que con una sonrisa socarrona, le jalo para que siguieran su camino..._

 _*-¿Qué dices pecosa, si hacemos hoy nuestra última travesura?... - Decía firmemente mientras caminaban por la calles del pequeño pueblo..._

 _El sol parecía más brillante, con su resplandor pálido que iluminaba suavemente su rostro como a la nieve .. no sabía cómo Terry podía hacerle olvidar en un segundo, los malos momentos..._

...

...

 _El cielo que parecía haberse abierto para dejar pasar la luz del sol, se había vuelto a cubrir con las nubes grises que anunciaban en las próximas horas, una nueva nevada. Bufo por lo bajo, hastiado de que su espera en ese callejón fuera infructífera, al no conseguir nuevamente ninguna información. Pareciera que Candy, había sido tragada por la tierra..._

 _Los niños que había pagado para que fueran a preguntar por ella a la casera, poco supieron que decirle. Ya que la misma casera, no quiso dar detalles sobre su paradero o si ella seguía viviendo ahí, odiando con ello un poco más a la enfermera... ¿pudiera ser que ella hubiera cambiado su residencia, mudándose con Grandchéster? Pero aquello era casi impensable, ya que ellos apenas se habían vuelto a ver y eso era para él totalmente ilógico, conociendo la forma de ser de Candy, cuando se le daba lo de santurrona ._

 _Entonces recordó la foto que vio en el diario, y que esa foto fue tomada en la estación de trenes, haciendo que su estomago se revolviese, por la amargura que en él, se estaba diseminando.._

 _Dando una última mirada a la ventana de aquel departamento, Neal se alejó de aquel lugar, mientras dilucidaba su nuevo movimiento._

 _..._

 _..._

 _La pequeña boutique del pueblo, fue lo primero que llamo a Terry la atención... * -Después de todo, creo que un nuevo atuendo no nos caería mal.. – Dijo despreocupado, después de haber fijado la mirada entre los locales del pueblo, como si los estudiará uno a uno._

" _Seguramente estarán esperando a vernos, en alguna de las estaciones del tren" - Pensó para sí, mientras sonreía de manera descarada y afable, posando la mirada en el vestido blanco ribeteado que lucía el maniquí del aparador.._

 _*- Me gusta ese... - Le dijo al oído señalando el vestido, haciéndole estremecer - ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas en lo que esperamos por el tren ?..._

 _-Pero?.. –contesto un poco dudosa..._

 _*-Anda Candy, estoy seguro que te quedara muy bien.. - Comentó tratando de convencerla, tomando una de sus manos para posarle un beso, haciéndola sonrojar—Si te incomoda, el ir vestida de esa manera, compartiré tu dolor utilizando un traje a la par... –Sonrió socarrón mientras la empujaba a entrar en la boutique.._

 _\- Yo, bueno - Tartamudeo un poco, ante la mirada que Terry mantenía en su persona.._

 _La joven diseñadora, que veía a la pareja desde el mostrador, salió rápidamente invitándolos a pasar a su tienda._

 _*-Por favor, puede mostrarle a mi prometida el vestido banco que está en el aparador... me gustaría ver cómo le queda – Comento Terry , a la modista casi al momento de entrar._

 _-Claro señor... – contesto al acto la mujer que amablemente tomaba Candy, para poder mostrarle su creación, llevándole a través de la tienda... –Por favor, pase por aquí señorita..._

 _Terry siguió mirando entre las confecciones que tenían a la vista.. Llamando seguidamente a la otra joven que quedo cuidando del mostrador.. * -Puede mostrarle a mi prometida, también lencería que vaya a juego con el vestido y todo lo necesario para una boda, de tal manera que todo que listo en los siguientes 30 a 40 minutos... –Guiñandole el ojo- Y que todo el conjunto que le guste lo lleve puesto..._

 _-Pero señor..._

 _*- - Es una sorpresa para ella, a si que no importa el costo.. - Comento con un tono suave, a lo cual, la joven no pudo negarse_

 _-Si claro... nosotros le ayudaremos para que este lista en unos minutos.. - contestó de manera torpe mientras iba en busca de su jefa para comunicarle los deseos de su cliente de una manera discreta..._

 _*-Una cosa más .. –Interrumpió Terry con su voz su camino, haciendo que la joven se detuviera.. –Podría decirme de una tienda donde pueda conseguir un buen traje, a demás también de otra donde pueda encontrar algunas flores y más importante aún, sabe hasta qué hora cierra el registro civil? -_

" _Pensando que si era como en New York, el registro civil dejaba de laborar en punto de las 5 de tarde, mas como era un pequeño poblado, no podía confiarse que manejaran los mismos horarios... "_

 _La joven modista sonrió, al ver que todo eso era improvisado.. su cliente o estaba loco, o en verdad estaba totalmente enamorado de su prometida, para después caer en saber, de quién se trataba su cliente.. Ahora entendía el porqué, al ver a ese hombre se sentía tan nerviosa, envidiando un poco a la joven rubia..._

 _-No se preocupe señor, el servicio del registro civil esta hasta las 5 de la tarde , y es un poco más de medio día, así que tiene tiempo de sobra, si me permite un segundo para pasarle sus instrucciones a mi jefa, enseguida le ayudare con las demás cuestiones._

 _*-Gracias.. –esbozó Terry con una gran sonrisa.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Sacando de su traje su chequera, realizo el pago por los servicios que le brindaron esas dos amables mujeres, que con algunas llamadas, consiguieron a su gusto un traje color negro a su medida, junto con las flores y un servicio especial del registro civil... dejando en claro que era el joven actor que solicitaba sus servicios y que la ceremonia debía de ser totalmente privada, más que nada al saber por los diarios, lo excéntrica que era la forma de ser de su cliente._

 _La noticia de aquel enlace, seguramente sería dada los días siguientes, cuando el afamado actor volviera a Broadway, por ello debían de hacer lucir a la joven rubia esplendorosa con sus creaciones.. Incluso, consiguieron a un fotógrafo, que les esperaría en el lugar para tomar algunas fotos del evento.. y un automóvil que les llevaría sin problemas hasta la puerta del registro civil y después la ceremonia les llevaría a la estación de trenes, según lo estipulado por el actor ..._

 _Cuando se miró al espejo, por un momento no pudo reconocerse. El vestido que al final eligieron las modistas, estaba a años luz, del primer modelo que Terry hubo elegido.. aun cuando el corte V en el pecho era sencillo, no dejaba de ser llamativo por la manera que se amoldaba a su figura, que era aún más fina con el delineado del corsé y el bordado en cristales swarovsky entre la transparencia que adornaba su pecho, además de la cinta que descansaba en el nacimiento de este . La tela del vestido, se pegaba de manera sutil en sus caderas dibujandolas a través de un ligero ribeteado en la falda, que caía casi al piso._

 _Los guantes que adornaban sus delgadas manos, eran de una seda casi inmaculada, al igual que el vestido.. y sus hombros fueron protegidos del clima frío, con una estola de piel blanca._

 _-Señorita, su prometido, está ansioso por verle.. - Dijo sonriente la modista al ver el resultado de su trabajo, terminado..—Le espera afuera..._

 _Al oír la voz de la modista, salió de su ensimismamiento dejando escapar una leve y sutil sonrisa, al más o menos comprender a que se refería su prometido, con su última travesura... –Gracias .. – Dijo al momento de darse la vuelta par a poder salir de ahí..._

 _..._

 _De espaldas a donde Candy había sido conducida, Terry permanecía inmóvil con un corsage de rosas blancas en la mano, mirando el automóvil que esperaba por ellos a través de los cristales que daban hacia la calle. Escuchó cuando los suaves y acompasados pasos de su pecosa, se acercaban a él, deteniéndose a unos pasos de donde se encontraba_

" _un hombre, no se define por sus palabras".._

 _Pensó nuevamente, las palabras que una vez le dijo su padre, comprendiendo a su vez completamente su significado... La vida que hasta algunos días había llevado, cargaba con el peso de esas palabras... tratando siempre de hacer lo correcto sin pensar en ese entonces las consecuencias de sus acciones y que ello muchas veces distaban de los deseos que mantenía su corazón.._

 _Parecía que por primera podía hacer lo correcto y no pelearse con sus entrañas, alejando completamente de él la sensación de desasosiego que venía arrastrando durante toda su vida Escapando de sus labios una sonrisa, antes de dar la vuelta y continuar con sus planes... de esa última travesura .._

 **"** _Si... era un egoísta... pero no le importaba... aquel momento quería que fuera solo de ellos dos... "_

 _No quería demostrar nada a la sociedad... todos y cada uno de los cuales estaban solo para desacreditar sus actos, podían irse muy lejos... solo, con sus actos quería darle a demostrar a una, a solo una persona que ella , era lo más importante para él ..._

 _Ya no estaba dispuesto ni mucho menos quería esperar para hacerla su esposa, a recibir reprimendas y largas por parte de la familia adoptiva de Candice... y ni que decir, que tampoco estaba dispuesto a que las arpías que vivían bajo la tutela del apellido Andley pudieran llenarse la boca de injurias por su descuido... Asaltando a él, recuerdo que mantenía de la Sra. Elroy, de quien en varias ocasiones sin querer tuvo que compartir por algunos minutos, en eventos de caridad o a fines. En la similitud que compartía con la Sr. Marlowe en lo inflexible de su carácter y la cara de pocos amigos que a través de los años no cambió en nada,_

 _Y aunque por un momento se lamentó, por hacer a un lado a su madre, a la srta. Giddings y la hermana María además aquel anciano que amablemente adopto a Candy, el Tío abuelo Williams, estaba seguro que al exponer sus razones entenderían cabalmente su proceder..._

 _-Terry..._

 _El murmullo suave de su voz, hizo que dejara atrás aquellos pensamientos que no debían tener cabida.._

 _Dio la vuelta, posando la mirada en su mujer, que lo dejó sin aliento..._

 _/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Continuará...

Sakurai -alighieri...

*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*

Hola chicas ! Como estan... espero que muy bien, disfrutando de este ombligo de semana. :P Disculpen el abandono, que he tenido con el fic... he tratado de actualizar un poco antes, pero debido a que ya no cuento con la misma libertad de antes en mi trabajo, se me ha dificultado mucho continuar con la historia. Y desgraciadamente al llegar a casa (Su pobre casa) estoy o algo cansada mas que nada por el lapso del transporte, o mis hijos que ya están grandecitos, están ocupando la compu. T.T

En fin... Espero que me sigan acompañando en lo que queda de la historia, y me regalen un mensajito..

Además de que quiero agradecer y también saludar, a todas que me acompañaron desde el inicio del fic... a : _**Tete, Liz Carter, Skarllet Northman, Ammii Morrigan, Flormnll, Chica Zafiro, Karla Grandchester A, Litzie, Mixie07, Nereyda Yhazmyne, Becky 70, Clauseri, Iris Adriana, Jannett, Ellie Romero Urban, Laura Grandchester, La Chinita, Pati, Guest, Airum Grandchester, Maquig, Dalia, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Alejandra Muro, Dianley, Elanor 25,Dajimar, Alesita77, Merlia, Gaby, , Alejandra, Dulce Lu, Alyvenus, Usuki Yu-chan, Clau T, Naomi Oliveros, Rakelluvre, Galadriel Grandchester, Naty , Sra. Grandchester, Catracha 77, Nocelotlaura, Gadami, Mega fan Hp, Zucix, Jane, PariSilva, More Black , Candy20086, Magg Esk, Betina C., Magda Vidal, Sweetpea81572, Ely, Eliz, Beth, Veronica Fortiz, Sammy, Saga0676, Eli Ventura, Alexa PQ, Titi, Pecas, Jane, Rubi, vialsi, Gadamigrandchest, NormAlicia, Wyf, Flor, Gissa Alvarez, Cupcake Girl Grandchester , Silvianvl , Sol Grandchester, Ana B, Elizabeth Alvarez, MonnyO, Karmn3038, Astana, Fireyou, Brenda Dv, Ahome Higurashi Taisho, Brendarvazquez, Darjeeling e Iqs...**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, ponerla entre sus favoritas, les mando un saludo de todo corazón y disculpen si llego a omitir alguna, si lo hago haganmelo saber para saludarlas en el próximo capítulo...**_

 _ **Bueno chicas me despido .. no leemos espero que pronto.. cuidense mucho..**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Siempre estaré presente.._

 _Ya sea en una foto, o en el recuerdo de un objeto._

 _En un lugar... en un aroma..._

 _en un recuerdo.. en tu memoria..._

 _Me encontrare en las letras de una canción, o en la melodía de tu corazón..._

 _Estaré ahí hasta donde no este, y me veras incluso si no me ves ..._

 _Más siempre estaré ahí presente , acompañándote_

 _Y aunque sea la ultima promesa que te haré_

 _te juro, no sera la ultima que te cumpliré..._

 _..._

...

 **Mi deseo es que vuelvas...**

 **Capitulo 12**

...

...

La luz pálida que atravesaba el ventanal, ayudaba mucho a su visión en esas horas de la mañana. Estaba ahora tan preocupado por la presente situación ante la joven protegida de su señor y pupilo, que por un momento trato de dilucidar las cosas con un poco más de calma, mientras masajeaba por algunos minutos el surco que dibujaba el puente de su nariz, dejando caer su peso en la mullida silla de cuero que descansaba detrás de su escritorio.

Debía de analizar con cuidado y muy detenidamente las cosas antes de actuar.

Si bien las instrucciones que tenia del joven cabeza de familia eran claras, a su consideración, estas órdenes eran siempre un poco consecuentes cuando se trataba de la joven señorita.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, mientras fijaba la atención nuevamente en el papel impreso.

Sabía que podría actuar con libertad y que William confiaba plenamente en él, en su razonamiento desde ya varios años atrás, más para él siempre fue complicado tratar con esos menesteres. La señorita Candicé era especial y no lo decía por el hecho de ser reconocida por su pupilo para ingresarla en su familia, más bien reconocía que ella era diferente a cualquier joven hija de familia. Ella a su manera era tan independiente que era difícil a veces llevar a cause sus acciones por los caminos estipulados por la familia. Los diarios hasta ese momento estaban siendo ambiguos al no tener a ciencia cierta la identidad de la joven, más esa situación cuanto más duraría?... ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría antes de que la identidad de la señorita Candicé fuera descubierta? Implicando cuando eso sucediera el buen nombre de la familia Andley, en un escándalo que no tenía precedentes, al menos después del último del cual habían pasado un poco más de 20 años, con la joven Rosemary.

Lo más razonable era mantener a distancia a la prensa, y esperar que aquel incidente quedara en el olvido, sin embargo era difícil pensar siquiera en ello, al ser consiente del estilo de vida y de los medios por el cual se movía el Sr. Graham y a medida de que pasaban los minutos, aquella preocupación se volvía un severo dolor de cabeza.

De solo pensar, que aún faltaban algunos meses para que llegara la primavera, fecha aproximada para que Williams volviera de Europa, que sin querer dejo escapar un largo y pesado suspiro, ante la latente amenaza que yacía escondida bajo el nombre y cobijo de esta misma familia.

Era seguro que para esas instancias, los integrantes de los Leagan estuvieran enterados por medio de las notas de los diarios y que estos no vieran con buenos ojos, el reencuentro de esta pareja de enamorados. No después de que años atrás, el mismo Williams deshacía en algunos segundos el inaceptable compromiso que a sus espaldas, habían concertado el matrimonio Leagan, bajo la protección de la hasta ese momento era la cabeza de la familia, la Sra. Emilia, quienes habían dispuesto de manera arbitraria a la joven rubia, el pasar el resto de sus días, al lado de Neal.

De no haber sido por aquel desagradable incidente, podía ser que William hubiera delegado por algunos años más, el tomar posesión sobre los deberes y obligaciones que conlleva su posición. Sin embargo, a través de los años trascurridos, pudo aceptar que su pupilo había madurado más de lo que esperaba, convirtiéndose en un fuerte pilar para la familia Andley. Seguramente, su padre en ese momento estaría muy orgulloso de él, al igual de como él lo estaba. Mas, aquello era otro tema, el cual su mente no debía ocupar, al menos no en ese momento.

Solo quedaba una sola solución, la cual era nuevamente fungir como guarda y tutor de la joven rubia, como años atrás, cuando era solo pequeña niña.

…

….

Fue al atardecer que el tren que habían abordado llego a su destino.

El sol invernal desaparecía lentamente a través del horizonte entre tonos violáceos azulados dando la bienvenida a la noche mientras la locomotora lentamente se detenía en la estación de Chicago. El sonido ensordecedor del silbato del tren anunciaba el término de su travesía, descendiendo de este y a pasos apresurados abandonaban la estación.

Con la mirada cómplice que mutuamente se regalaban, pasaban desafiantes tomados del brazo a través del andén de la estación, mientras algunos flashes brillaban a su paso, dándole más luminiscencia a el vestido blanco que Candicé portaba mientras este levemente ondeaba con el frio viento. Sus manos, no podían dejar de temblar al igual que su corazón no podía calmarse.

No era por el clima el motivo por el que temblaba… Más bien era que nunca hubo pensado cabalmente en como seria exactamente cuando su vida se uniera a alguien... en como luciría ese día, ni los sentimientos que a través de su cuerpo, recorrerían su pecho alentando a su corazón a latir mucho mas...

Se había casado... –Sonrió pletórica para sí, no pasando desapercibido este hecho para su compañero-

Se había convertido en la señora de Grandchéster... la esposa de Terry... su mujer...

Los gritos de los reporteros que estaban detrás de ellos, fueron lo que le hicieron aterrizar nuevamente a la realidad poniéndole un poco más nerviosa, sin embargo no tenía miedo de ellos. Terry era como una fortaleza. La cual le protegía a cada paso que daban, haciendo muy difícil para los medios llegar totalmente a ella.

El joven maletero que traía el equipaje, apenas y podía esquivar los trasuntes en su travesía para salir a la calle y encontrar un automóvil. ..

 **...**

 **-Flash back** -

...

De espaldas a donde Candy hacia sido conducida, Terry permanecía inmóvil con un corsage de rosas blancas en la mano, mirando el automóvil que esperaba por ellos a través de los cristales que daban hacia la calle. El aroma dulce que desprendía el corsage, le hacía evocar el aroma de Candy, en el perfume de su piel cuando permanecía encerrada entre sus brazos, compartiendo su calidez...

" _Un hombre, no se define por sus palabras".._

 _Pensó nuevamente en las palabras que una vez le dijo su padre, comprendiendo a su vez completamente su significado..._

 _La vida que hasta algunos días había llevado, cargaba con el peso de esas cuantas palabras..._

 _Tratando siempre, de hacer lo correcto sin pensar en ese entonces las consecuencias de sus acciones, en las heridas que a su paso dejaba y que ellas, muchas veces distaban de los deseos que mantenía su corazón.._

 _Parecía que por primera podía hacer lo correcto y no pelearse con sus entrañas, alejando completamente de él la sensación de desasosiego que venía arrastrando durante toda su vida, escapando de sus labios una sonrisa sincera._

Acerco un poco la rosa y aspiro un poco hondo, para dejar que aquella esencia se filtrara en sus pulmones y con ello poder soportar la tortura de esperar algunas horas más..

 _Solo falta un poco –Pensó - antes de dar la vuelta y continuar con sus planes… de esa, su última travesura .._

 **"** _Si... era un egoísta... pero no le importaba... aquel momento quería que fuera solo de ellos dos... "_

 _No quería demostrar nada a la sociedad... todos y cada uno de los cuales estaban solo para desacreditar sus actos, podían irse muy lejos... Solo con sus actos, quería darle a demostrar a una, a solo una persona, que ella era lo más importante para él ..._

 _Ya no estaba dispuesto, ni mucho menos quería esperar más para hacerla su esposa. A recibir reprimendas y largas por parte de la familia adoptiva de Candice... y ni que decir, que tampoco estaba dispuesto a que las arpías que vivían bajo la tutela del apellido Andley pudieran llenarse la boca de injurias por su descuido._

 _Y aunque por un momento se lamentó por hacer a un lado a su madre, a la srta. Giddings y la hermana María además aquel anciano que amablemente adopto a Candy, el Tío abuelo Williams, estaba seguro que al exponer sus razones entenderían cabalmente su proceder..._

 _-Terry..._

 _El murmullo suave de su voz, hizo que dejara atrás aquellos pensamientos que no debían tener cabida_ _.._ al menos no en ese momento.

Dio la vuelta, posando la mirada en la rubia que lo dejaba sin aliento...

El vestido ribeteado, se ajustaba casi como un guante a su figura, delineando de manera tan armoniosa su cuerpo, que de manera pesada paso saliva ante aquella visión.

-Te vez hermosa... – Soltó al instante casi sin pensarlo, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella para mirarle con un poco más detenimiento lleno de embeleso, pasando para él inadvertido el cómo ella a su vez posaba su mirada a través de todo su cuerpo, ante el porte y la manera casi intimidante en que lucía aquel traje negro.

El sonrojo que en su rostro se posó, no fue por el haber escuchado las suaves palabras que salieron de sus labios, se debía nuevamente a esa atmosfera enigmática, pletórica de sensualidad que sin saber Terry mantenía a su alrededor. Inconscientemente tembló un poco ante su presencia, ante la ansiedad de sentir el toque de sus manos en su piel y este toque, le mostrara que aquello no era un sueño o una de sus tantas ilusiones que a través de los años se fueron presentando, dándose cuenta de lo insegura que estaba ante toda esa carga de sentimientos. De cómo sus miedos, aun no la abandonaban del todo… Al comprender sus sentimientos sonrió, sintiéndose un poco tonta, avocándose a disfrutar la felicidad que su amado arrogante le proveía..

Estando separados por unos cuantos centímetros, estiro su mano para tomarle la suya, sintiendo el leve temblor en ella. Era impensable tal vez para él, que un acto que se había vuelto para ellos casi común, el estar juntos y tomarse de la mano, en ese momento se tornara un poco casi una proeza, ante el nerviosismo que en ese momento le asalto y que trataba de no aparentar.

Y que sus dedos que eran diestros en el arte de acariciar, fueron torpes al querer anudarle el listón del corsage a su muñeca, tomando esta tarea unos cuantos minutos.

Cuando termino de atarlo, busco encontrarse con su mirada y observar su expresión. Quería atesorar en su memoria aquel momento, aquella sonrisa… aun cuando se sentía un poco torpe y estaba apenado ya que sabía que era aparente su nerviosismo, ante la pequeña rubia que lo tenía hechizado, con aquella sonrisa sincera, casi infantil que surcaba en su rostro…

-Te amo… -Ella dijo en un murmullo que salió dulcemente de sus labios, luego de ponerse en puntitas para poder alcanzarlo y besarle de manera suave, aturdiendo un poco más sus sentidos…aquella reacción de su pecosa lo había dejado descolocado por algunos segundos, más a medida de que los segundos pasaron, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar solo un poco, ante aquel exquisito roce.

*-Entonces estás de acuerdo con esta última travesura, pequeña pecosa?- Pregunto junto a sus labios al momento que el beso termino, sonriendo más dueño de sí.

\- Solo si tu aceptas, ser siempre el compañero de las mías.. –Contesto ella sonriente, al momento que Terry la aferro acercándola su cuerpo, antes de alzarla en el aire mientras giraban dentro de la tienda..

-Bájame Terry! Si sigues así, no me caso!.. –Comento Candy a modo de broma, mientras en los brazos de su amado, daba vueltas a través de la tienda, mientras la miradas de las dos mujeres del local, se posaban en sus personas.

*-Ya has aceptado y no te puedes echar para atrás, pequeña tramposa.. –Dijo sonriente, al hacerla girar por última vez antes de bajarla suavemente, aferrándose a ella en un abrazo y besarle de manera fugaz, ante la miradas un poco apenadas de las dependientas, ante aquel desplante de cariño del joven actor. –

Después de agradecer a las dos mujeres de la boutique, abordaron el automóvil que desde algunos minutos atrás estaba esperando por ellos para llevarlos a la oficialía.

Tomados de la mano, miraban a través de los cristales, mientras las sonrisas escapaban tan espontaneas de sus rostros ante este nuevo panorama.

La pequeña oficina que fungía como registro civil a esas horas estaba casi vacía. Solo unas cuantas personas permanecían en el local, que estaban seguros que ellos hubieran pasado así casi desapercibidos de cuando entraron, de no ser por los constantes flashes de la cámara del fotógrafo antes citado y el eco de sus pisadas.

Todo parecía tan irreal…

La sonrisa cálida de Terry, y su suave agarre sobre mi brazo…

*El brillo esmeralda de su mirada…

El sonido de las palabras del juez que llegaban a mí, difusas al leer el acta..

Aun cuando su mano temblaba mientras recorría con la pluma a través del papel... La sonrisa cálida que brillaba en su rostro me hacía sentir tan feliz.

-"A lo lejos…. El sonido del silbato del tren, anunciaba su llegada… "-

La voz de aquel hombre que fungía como juez irrumpía el momento con " ahora puede besar a la novia" ...

-"Anunciando el comienzo, de nuestro viaje"—

La mirada penetrante de Terry posada en ella y aquella sonrisa de lado hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, haciéndole nuevamente sonrojar...

Toda ella temblaba ante la mezcla de sentimientos que por su cuerpo fluía, ante la espera de ese esperado beso.

Mas los movimientos de su esposo fueron totalmente inesperados para ella.

La luz del flash nuevamente la cegó, cuando Terry tomaba nuevamente su mano llevándosela a sus labios, mientras el brillo en su mirada saphire se topaba con la de ella fundiéndose en complicidad, mientras sonreía… estremeciéndole el dulce roce de su labios; …ante el sutil roce que le derritió... en ese lenguaje que solo ellos compartían

Disfrutando del calor de su aliento recorría la delicada piel de sus dedos en una suave caricia, antes de posarlos en sus labios...

En un beso dulce... demandante lleno de respeto…..

….

 **-Fin del flash back-**

….

 _La tarde había llegado a la mansión Leagan, cuando ellos estaban compartiendo sus alimentos en familia…_

 _Desde varios minutos atrás, Elisa miraba atentamente y de manera esporádica a su hermano._

 _Ya que estado errático y volátil que Neil estaba presentando, era a su parecer bastante extraño aun para él, aun siendo consciente de su carácter. Era sabido que Neil era un buen bebedor, el cual no siempre perdía la cabeza, nada comparado como los días pasados.._

 _Estaba acostumbrada que su hermano siempre permaneciera con la mirada distante y muchas veces hastiada, por el tener que compartir últimamente con varias jóvenes prometedoras, a ser una buena esposa para él._

 _Mas, por más que quisiera mostrar esa cara de fastidió ante ella y su madre, sabía que muy en el fondo disfrutaba de la atención que muchas de sus amigas le daban, haciéndole sentir que él era su centro, su prioridad alentando sin fundamentos su narcicismo, sin pedirle nada a cambio..._

 _Por ello le extrañaba su proceder desde algunos días atrás, en el cual él se miraba de manera distinta._

 _Elisa no comprendía el porqué de su cambio, aunque no podía decir que este no estuviera relacionado con las últimas notas del diario. Si bien a ella también le molestaba el hecho que Terry buscara nuevamente a Candy, trato de no pensar en ese asunto, ya que estaba en desventaja al no tener a la tía abuela cerca, la cual seguramente haría lo propio al ponerle en su lugar._

 _Se regocijaba al imaginar todo lo que la tía Emilia le diría, al solo ver las notas del diario. Por ello era una pena que no lo pudiera hacer enseguida, ya que ellos sería tan divertido, el ver como la cara de Candy se trasfiguraba cuando la tía le reprendía al cometer un error.._

 _Estando perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Neal había terminado sus alimentos, y este dejaba a un lado la servilleta antes de retirarse del comedor._

 _-Neal… -Dijo de repente Elisa, cortando el silencio que desde minutos atrás se había instalado en la familia…_

 _-Que sucede Elisa… - La mirada de pocos amigos que le propino, le hizo saber a la pelirroja que su hermano no estaba de muy buen humor…_

 _-Bueno yo… -Balbuceo de manera torpe, ya que no esperaba ese tipo de reacción.. Neal, siempre se había mostrado consecuente con ella, y eran pocas las veces que este mostraba su mal humor ante ella._

 _-Me duele la cabeza Eliza, luego hablaremos… - Corto Neal, abandonado lentamente el comedor…_

 _-Pero… -Escapo de sus labios de la pelirroja al ver como su hermano se retiraba…_

 _-Deja que tu hermano se vaya a descansar Elisa… - Dijo su madre, al ver la manera en que ella se había levantado del comedor- No es propio de una dama hacer ese tipo de desplantes…_

 _-Pero mamá! Acaso no te das cuenta del estado en que se encuentra Neal… que el…_

 _-Acaso no entiendes lo que te dije! – Acoto Sahara de manera tajante, levantando la mirada de su plato, para posarla en ella, haciéndole entender que no tenía paciencia para aguantar sus desplantes… A lo cual Elisa, solo bajo la mirada volviendo a su lugar para terminar con su plato…_

 _-Neal… que te sucede… -Pensó para ella, mientras adoptaba nuevamente su papel de señorita de alta sociedad…_

….

…..

 _Era poca la entre luz que se filtraba a través de la cortinas._

 _Casi era de media noche, o al menos eso creía al abrir de manera perezosa sus ojos, encontrando el gran des orden que estaba en su habitación... Su ropa entre mesclada, permanecía en el suelo mientras podía sentir el cálido roce de su aliento en su espalda, aferrándola a su cuerpo desnudo, con su mano que se cerraba en su cintura..._

 _Podía sentir claramente el latido de su corazón, filtrándose en su cuerpo._

 _Repasando seriamente lo ocurrido en los últimos días, le costaba trabajo de creer lo acontecido, después de esos años de ausencia... Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido._

 _Podría ser su historia de amor, como una entrañable novela? Ahora ella se lo preguntaba._

 _Si su historia era como una de esas que muchas veces leyó por recomendación de Annie, al verla tan dedicada a su trabajo, tratando a su vez que una de esas historias le hiciera recapacitar sobre su decisión y tomara el primer tren con destino a New York ..._

 _Soltó un pequeño suspiro, mientras se abocaba a disfrutar de aquella sensación de calidez que le envolvía, a la vez ponía un poco de atención en la acompasada respiración de su compañero, recordando nuevamente ese encuentro en la alameda, de cómo, bajo el sol invernal, este ilumino su silueta justo cuando levanto la vista decidida esta vez, de no dejarlo ir... "Si eso era un sueño, no quería que terminara".. Que, incluso el temblor de su cuerpo, cuando sus brazos la asieron, y el latido desbordado que su pecho permanecían en su cuerpo… al igual que la hermosa mirada llena de alegría que le dedico unos segundos antes de firmar torpemente el acta de matrimonio…. Todo ello, lo atesoraría dentro de su corazón…_

….

…..

 **Continuara...**

Sakurai Alighieri...

...

Hola buenos dias! Wow! Ya ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde que nos leimos la ultima vez.. Se que ya paresco disco rayado pidiendo disculpas por el abandono que ha tenido el fic, mas sin embargo no me queda mas que hacerlo.. ( Gomen nasai) xD ...

Desgraciadamente o afortunadamente, ya en este punto de mi vida no se como tomarlo.. xD ... Pero pues hace aproximadamente unos 3 meses, me despidieron de mi trabajo y pues ha si antes había sido difícil para mi concentrarme en la historia ahora estoy peor. Mas sin embargo ya me estoy organizando nuevamente para poder actualizar un poco mas seguido... creo que deseperacion-chan ha surtido sus buenos cates a inspiracion -chan y esta vuelve a querer trabajar sin que salga con sus jaladas de que quiere iniciar otra historia sin terminar esta..xD

Les mando un saludo a todas ustedes chicas que me han estado acompañando a lo largo de esta historia regalandome un mensajito al igual que en las otras historias, al igual las peques que me llegan a leer de manera anónima y no pierden la esperanza de que actualice..xD

Hoy 25 de octubre, día de mi descumpleaños de mi parte les dejo este pequeño presente...

Nos leemos prontito...

Les mando a todas un fuerte abrazo!


End file.
